Meu coração quer amar e ser amado
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Hinata ama o Naruto, que ama a Sakura, que ama, junto com a maior parte das garotas do colégio, o Sasuke, que não ama ninguém. Mas tá começando... UA Primeira fic
1. Prévia

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence, mas se o Kishimoto me oferecesse um deles eu iria querer o Sasuke. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prévia de Meu coração quer amar e ser amado**

**Um péssimo dia, num péssimo começo de semana,**

_- Já pra diretoria!!!_

**corações, que não conhecem o significado de ser correspondido,**

_- Hinata ama o Naruto, que ama a Sakura, que ama, junto com a maior parte das garotas do colégio, o Sasuke, que não ama ninguém._

**querem somente uma oportunidade**

_- Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, simples assim._

**e sonham em estar do lado do ser amado.**

_- Por ele me tornei uma pessoa melhor, ele me motivou a ser melhor._

**Mas as coisas nem sempre são tão simples,**

_- Estou confusa, sinto que não o amo mais._

**nos caminhos do amor há muitos obstáculos,**

_- Te prometo que vou acabar com esse namoro, ele será meu e de ninguém mais._

**ás vezes nos fazendo descobrir novos sentimentos,**

_- Nunca havia sentido por ninguém o que sinto por você._

**nos obrigando a tomar decissões que nunca haviamos imaginado.**

_- Ou eu, ou ele, você escolhe, seu coração escolhe!_

**Será que é realmente tão difícil amar e ser amado?**

_- Nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que desejamos._

**Quatro jovens corações desejando desesperadamente um amor verdadeiro e lutando para alcançar esse objetivo**

**

* * *

**

Essa é só uma prévia da minha fic porque eu amo prévias **n.n**

É num universo alternativo, porque não saberia faze-los como shinobis **T**_**T**

Os casais são NaruSaku e SasuHina, quem não gosta desses casais pode mandar reviews reclamando, só não queiram me mortar por favor **Q.Q**

Logo vou colocar o primeiro capítulo


	2. Confusão

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se pertencessem o Sasuke seria meu, todinho meu n;n

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**"A sabedoria consiste na antecipação das consequências "**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

O primeiro dia de aula na escola secundária Hashirama Senju, prometia ser o segundo pior dia para Haruno Sakura naquele começo de semana.

Nem bem a bela jovem de cabelos róseos, olhos verdes e corpo perfeito pisou os pés na sala, foi logo motivo de gozação da turma, tudo porque algum filho da mãe, desgraçado e sem noção, fizera um horrivél desenho dela na lousa com uma testona e corpo reto e escrevera com letras garrafais:

_Sakura testuda e plana, não passa de uma... _XD

Sentiu uma vontade louca de arremessar as carteiras nos colegas, que riam sem parar.

Para tentar se controlar apertou os punhos com força, mantendo os braços esticados ao longo do corpo, mas seu esforço foi em vão, pois sua colega de classe Karin, uma ruiva, quatro olhos, mal caráter, bipolar e ignorante, decidiu humilha-la ainda mais.

- Aposto que o que completa a frase é o que melhor te descreve, piran...

Antes que a infeliz debochada terminasse de falar, Sakura lhe desferiu um soco ultra forte, fazendo a colega praticamente voar com brutalidade alguns metros adiante, derrubando carteiras e caindo estatelada no chão.

Para seu azar, que não estava sendo pouco naquele comecinho de semana, a professora casca grossa de biologia, Mitarashi Anko, uma morena de corpo escultural, olhos escuros e cabelo roxo preso num coque com alguns fios arrepiados soltos, entrou naquele exato momento. Resultado:

- Sakura e Karin já pra diretoria!!!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Assim que Sakura e Karin se retiraram da sala, um jovem loiro, pele bronzeada, estranhos riscos de cada lado do rosto e brilhantes olhos azuis, se levantou indignado.

- Anko sensei não é justo ter mandado a Sakura-chan pra diretoria, ela foi atacada pela Karin.

Anko encarou o jovem com um leve sorriso.

- Uzumaki Naruto sente-se, já vou começar a aula.

Sua voz tinha um tom alegre, mas quem a conhecia bem, o que não parecia ser o caso do jovem loiro, saberia que ela queria poder estrangular o jovem petulante.

- Sakura-chan só revidou, não merecia ser mandada pra diretoria, tô certo!

- Uzumaki, se todos forem resolver as coisas na base do olho por olho, dente por dente, logo só haveriam cegos desdentados no mundo.

- Nani...!!!?

Tava na cara que Naruto não entendera o que a sensei pretendera dizer, o que causou uma onda de gargalhadas.

- Naruto, baka, senta de uma vez.

Ordenou o melhor amigo e rival de Naruto, um jovem de pele clara, cabelos negros e orbes cor de ônix, que se encontrava sentado ao lado da carteira do jovem hiperativo com as mãos em frente a boca e o olhar indiferente.

Sua voz grave fez várias garotas suspirarem abobalhadas, mas em Naruto só causou mais revolta.

- Sasuke, teme, porque não faz alguma coisa? Sakura é nossa amiga, tô certo!

- Ela é mais forte que nós dois juntos, pode resolver isso sozinha.- Seu olhar passou de indiferente para irritado.- E não me chame de teme, baka.

Todos observaram Naruto colocar ambas as mãos em cima da carteira de Sasuke e aproximar seu rosto ao do amigo/rival.

- Ah, e você pode me chamar de baka, né teme?- Gritou Naruto com raiva.

- Não grite, imbecil.- Retrucou Sasuke com a voz controlada, mas pronto pra brigar.

Fora de controle Naruto agarrou Sasuke pela gola do unifome preto, obrigando o amigo/rival a se levantar. Ambos já preparavam o punho pra briga quando Anko abraçou Naruto pelas costas, um braço em sua cintura, o outro em seu pescoço e o rosto colado ao do surpreso Uzumaki.

Ao falar a voz de Anko saiu mansa mas com o tom cruel, causando um arrepio na espinha do Uzumaki.

- Já que não fui suficientemente clara, você e seu coleguinha Uchiha também vão pra diretoria.

- Mas...- Começaram ambos a replicar.

- Sem mas,ou então...

Diante dos olhos sanguinários, que mais pareciam de uma cobra pronta pra dar o bote, e do tom maquiavélico na voz da sensei, os garotos pegaram seus materiais e foram apressados pra diretoria.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vendo satisfeita o encrenqueiro Uzumaki e o prepotente Uchiha saírem apressados da sala, Anko se voltou para os outros alunos com um sorriso radiante. Adorava mostrar que era ela que mandava.

Se voltou pra lousa, que fora limpa durante a confusão, começou a escrever e foi atingida derepente na cabeça por uma bolinha de papel.

As risadas recomeçaram com força total.

Anko se abaixou, pegou o papel, o desdobrou e viu o desenho de uma serpente com o seu rosto.

Se voltou pros alunos com uma nuvem negra na frente do rosto, passou a língua sobre os lábios e brindou a classe com um sorriso diabólico.

Todos que estavam rindo ficaram sérios, o silêncio foi geral, alguns até seguravam o ar diante da expressão hostil da sensei e da aura maligna que a rodeava.

- Quem fez este desenho?

Estendeu a folha aberta pros alunos.

Ninguém falou nada.

Impaciente e cega de raiva, Anko se voltou pro primeiro aluno á sua frente.

- Já pra diretoria!

A jovem morena de pele alva, longos cabelos azulados e incrivéis orbes peroladas tentou se defender gaguejando muito.

- M-mas... mas... sen... sensei não fui eu...

- Diretoria, agora!!!- Berrou a sensei a pleno pulmões.

Apavorada Hyuga Hinata correu porta afora como se mil demônios a perseguisse, correu tão rápido que ultrapassou Sasuke, Naruto e até mesmo Sakura e Karin, até chegar na diretoria aterrorizada e cair desmaiada na frente de uma surpresa diretora.

* * *

**_Bem esse foi o primeiro capítulo, não tá lá cem por cento mas prometo me esforça mais nos próximos._**

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**FranHyuuga**, amo as suas fics e espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo. n-n

**Gaby-chan Stein**, espero que goste desse capítulo também, mesmo adorando o Sasuke, confesso que meu lado perverso adora as fics que judiam dele. XP


	3. Quadrilha

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tô adorando pega-los emprestados.**

* * *

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**Amar sem ser amado é navegar num barco furado."**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despois de uma breve discussão para decidir quem seria o primeiro a falar, que resultou num enorme galo na cabeça de Naruto, porque esse decidira impedir Sakura de bater novamente em Karin, entrando na frente da colega ruiva e recebendo a porrada no lugar dela, a diretora decidiu que seria Sasuke, que ficara em silêncio todo o tempo e não se envolvera na briga, que explicaria o que todos eles faziam ali.

Se sentaram em frente a diretora, Karin na ponta a direita, seguida de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e por fim Sakura na ponta esquerda.

A diretora, uma loira, de peitos enormes, olhos caramelados, com um bindi azul na testa e que dividia seu tempo entre os alunos do colégio, a jogatina regada a saquê e os centros estéticos, onde tentada retardar o envelhecimento a base de cremes e plásticas, ouviu atentamente o Uchiha.

Depois de terminada a explicação, resumiu todos os acontecimentos, pra ver se entendera bem, pois não conseguia acreditar que no primeiro dia de aula já houvesse problemas pra ela resolver.

- Então, Karin riu de um desenho ofensivo que fizeram da Sakura e por isso apanhou, Anko chegou e as mandou pra diretoria; insatisfeito, Naruto correu pra defender a colega e pediu a sua ajuda, mas você não gosta de se meter nos problemas dos outros e deixou isso bem claro pra ele, que se voltou contra você; Anko apartou o começo de uma nova briga e os mandou pra diretoria também, só isso?

"Como se fosse pouco", pensou Sasuke confirmando com a cabeça.

A diretora encarou um por um ao perguntar, somente Hinata, que continuava desmaiada, não confirmou.

- Agora, alguém me explica porque a Hyuuga também está aqui.- Mandou apontado pra jovem estirada na cadeira entre Sasuke e Naruto.

- Não faço a mínima idéia.- Declarou Sasuke indiferente.

- Ela passou por nós como um furacão sem dizer nada, diretora Tsunade.- Lembrou Sakura com uma ponta de curiosidade.

- Deve ter vindo atrás do Naruto.- Karin pressumiu com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

- Nani...!!! De mim, porque ela faria isso?!!!

Pra variar Naruto não entendia nada.

- Aff... Dobe.

- Isso foi pra mim, Sasuke?!

Naruto se levantou irritado com o amigo, de novo, caçando briga, de novo, quando ouviu um murmurio baixinho e viu Hinata abrir os olhos perolados e passar a mão na franja espessa.

Ao despertar, Hinata percebeu que todos na diretoria a encaravam com atenção e que estava do ladinho de Naruto, isso a fez corar imediatamente.

- Hyuuga Hinata, posso saber porque está aqui.- Era um comando não uma pergunta.

Por um breve instante, bem breve, Hinata pensou em dizer a verdade, que fora vítima do mal humor da sensei de biologia, mas só de lembrar o olhar assasino e a raiva de Anko, que só aumentaria se fosse repreendida pela diretora, outra casca grossa só que com mais poder, decidiu mentir. O ruim era que não sabia mentir muito bem.

Desviou o olhar pra suas mãos pálidas, que estavam com os indicadores batendo um contra o outro, o que era um mal sinal, pois só fazia isso quando estava nervosa ou desconfortavél com alguma situação.

- E-eu...eu...- Droga, estava gaguejando, outro mal sinal, engoliu á seco e juntou forças para falar mais claramente.- Eu fiz um desenho.- Deu um grande sorriso bobo e parou de bater os indicadores, era uma ótima idéia assumir o desenho, pelo menos agora tinha uma explicação pra estar na diretoria.- É eu fiz um desenho!!!

Todos a encararam como se ela tivesse ficado louca, o que fez que ficasse mais vermelha que o círculo da bandeira do Japão.

- Foi você que me desenhou na lousa?- Perguntou Sakura.

A roséa encarou a morena desconfiada, apertou os punhos com força, seja quem fosse, mesmo a doce Hinata, o autor do desenho sentiria na pele o tamanho do seu ódio e humilhação.

- Não seja irritante, Sakura, tá na cara que não foi a Hinata, ela jamais ofenderia alguém.

Todos estranharam Sasuke defender Hinata, até mesmo ele, que fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, fingindo que não falara nada demais.

- Não é esse desenho, Sakura-chan, é outro.- Exclareceu Hinata voltando a ser o foco de todos.

- Tá tentando me convencer que Anko te mandou pra cá por causa de um desenho?

Tudo aquilo estava começando a irritar a diretora, percebia que a Hyuuga estava mentindo ou pelo menos omitindo, a garota era mais transparente que um cristal.

- Era um desenho feio.- Pelo menos isso não era mentira.- Era um serpente com a ca...- Só de lembrar do desenho Hinata travou.- C-com a ca... cara da sen... sen...

- Desembucha logo, Hyuuga.- Gritou a diretora impaciente.

Hinata se assustou, a diretora Tsunade tinha o gênio mil vezes pior que o da sensei Anko, todos tinham pavor dela, mesmo os pais dos alunos tinham medo de falar com ela, e Hinata não seria uma excesão.

Porque as brincadeiras dos seus colegas tinha que ter sobrado pra ela? Alguém realmente devia estar se divertindo com a sua desgraça. Devia ter grudado chiclete nos pés do grande Kami-sama em outra vida.

- Velha Tsunade, não grite com a Hinatinha-chan.- Pediu Naruto, fazendo Hinata corar e uma veia saltar na testa da diretora.

Era de conhecimento geral que Tsunade tinha mais de cinquenta anos, mesmo não aparentando, e muitos a chamavam de velha pelas costas, somente Naruto tinha coragem suficiente, ou burrice suficiente, para fazer isso na cara dela.

Ignorando o ódio nos olhos da diretora, Naruto reparou o quanto a colega de olhos perolados estava vermelha.

- Acho que ela tá passando mal, tá tão vermelha, deve estar com febre.

Enquanto falava, Naruto se inclinou na direção de Hinata, ficando com o rosto a milímetros do dela, colocou a mão gentilmente por debaixo da franja espessa, tocando a testa da jovem pra ver se ela estava com febre como imaginava.

Ao ter o rosto de Naruto tão próximo do seu e sentir o toque dele, por quem tinha um amor platônico a anos, Hinata ficou escarlate, se apavorou, jogou a cabeça com força pra frente para impedi-lo de ver seu embaraço e acabou batendo sua cabeça na dele, o que a fez cair desmaiada pro lado, caindo no colo de Sasuke.

- Droga, tá satisfeito, dobe? Ela voltou a desmaiar e nem terminou de dizer o que faz aqui.- Reclamou Sasuke abanando o rosto da colega.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?- Quis saber Naruto passando a mão no novo galo.- E até onde sei você nem tava interessado nessa história?- Olhou pro amigo com desconfiança.

Sasuke encarou Naruto com o olhar azedo.

- Bem, que seja.- Tsunade já estava entediada.- Tenho muito coisa pra fazer, então como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, só receberam suspensão e falta no boletim pro dia de hoje, mas da próxima vez que vir qualquer um de vocês aqui chamarei seus responsavéis.

- Mas eu não fiz nada.- Retrucou Karin ajeitando os óculos e fazendo beicinho de choro.- A culpa é toda da Haruno.

"Ruiva bipolar desgraçada, se te pego fora daqui te transformo em picadinho" pensou Sakura com raiva.

- Não me importa.- Disse a diretora com pouco caso.- Vá cuidar desse olho roxo na enfermaria ou vá pra sua casa, mas suma da minha vista antes que me arrependa e chame seus pais.

Tsunade sabia muito bem que os pais adotivos de Karin, Orochimaru e Kabuto, odiavam serem importunados no trabalho, o primeiro era um cientista e o segundo médico cirurgião, eles sempre faltavam nas reuniões de pais por não gostarem de perder nem um minuto de trabalho, se os chamasse Karin estaria bem encrencada.

Karin já começou a imaginar o castigo que receberia se eles descobrissem que no primeiro dia de aula fora parar na diretoria, mais que rápido decidiu ir pra casa, cuidaria de seu olho lá enquanto imaginava uma desculpa esfarrapada para o mesmo.

- Vocês também vão embora.- A diretora praticamente expulsava os alunos.

Sakura e Naruto se levantaram pra sair, mas pararam ao perceber Sasuke continuar no mesmo lugar, com um braço apoiando a cabeça de Hinata e a mão do outro braço abanando a colega pra ver se ela acordava.

- Mas e a Hyuuga?- Quis saber o Uchiha meio sem graça pela pergunta.- Ela vai continuar aqui?

Tsunade olhou para o Uchiha intrigada, nunca imaginara ve-lo preocupado com alguém, aquilo era muito interessante, ainda mais porque ele estava um pouco corado.

- Podem leva-la pra enfermaria.

Naruto se inclinou para pegar a colega, mas Sasuke o fez antes dele, erguendo a pequena Hyuga nos braços fortes.

- Não acho que todos nós precisemos leva-la pra enfermaria, posso ir sozinho.- Disse o Uchiha desviando o olhar.

- Pela primeira vez hoje concordo com o teme.- Naruto se voltou para Sakura com um sorriso enorme e os olhos azuis brilhantes em expectativa.- Que tal se fossemos ao Ichiraku?- Convidou, referindo-se ao restaurante e lanchonete ao lado do colégio.

Sakura, que até aquele momento olhava surpresa para o Uchiha, se voltou para Naruto pronta pra dizer que preferia acompanhar os colegas até a enfermaria, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e respondeu por ela.

- E lógico que a Sakura vai, depois encontrou vocês dois lá.

Ele virou as costas pros colegas e começou a caminhar em direção a enfermaria.

O comportamento de Sasuke fez Sakura lembrar da conversa deles dois de manhã e uma suspeita fez seu coração gelar.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan!- Disse Naruto puxando a colega pela mão.

- Sim...- Concordou aérea, sem tirar os olhos esmeraldas do Uchiha caminhando com a Hyuuga no colo.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios a diretora se encostou em sua cadeira. O ano mal começara e a história daqueles quatro se repetia como uma poesia que certa vez ouvira, só precisava trocar os nomes.

- Hinata ama o Naruto, que ama a Sakura, que ama, junto com a maior parte das garotas do colégio, o Sasuke, que não ama ninguém._- _Recitou aumentando o sorriso.- Como terminará essa história?

* * *

**Bem esse é o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem.**

**Esse capítulo é meio baseado na poesia "Quadrilha" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade, amo poesia. n-n**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Luh Hyuuga**, a Anko foi cruel com a Hina, mas adoro esa personagem, espero q goste desse capítulo.

**PinKuiro**, nesse não teve muito SasuHina mas no próximo prometo q vai ter, só não prometo beijos.

**Kiimi Himi**, fiz o possivél para aumentar um pouco a fic, sobre a ida pra diretoria, a injustiça da Anko foi o único jeito de fazer a Hinata parar lá e ficar mais perto do Sasuke.

**Izzy Doll**, sentar entre o Naruto e o Sasuke já foi um consolo, ser carregada no colo pelo Sasuke então, não tem preço, queria q fosse eu. **n///n**

**FranHyuuga**, q bom q vc gostou, espero q esse também esteja bom.

**E a todos que leram mesmo ñ mandando reviews, mas faça-me feliz e mande mesmo se for pra criticar, eu deixo.** **T_T**

.


	4. Cansada

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas amo o Sasuke mesmo assim.**

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gosto de um garoto, mas ele não se toca. Que culpa eu tenho de amar um idiota"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A enfermaria ficava no final do corredor do primeiro andar do prédio do colégio, era um lugar bem afastado do barulho das salas de aula, que ficavam no segundo e terceiro andar, as paredes eram pintadas de azul bebê, que particulamente Sasuke achava muito infantil, tinha um armário de medicamentos trancado com cadeado atrás da mesa da enfermeira do colégio, duas camas, uma poltrona marrom confortavél pra enfermeira e três cadeiras de plástico desconfortavéis pros alunos, além de vários aparelhos que Sasuke desconhecia o nome.

Sasuke se sentara numa das cadeiras de plástico, de frente pra cama em que colocara Hinata, apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, uniu as mãos na frente da boca e com as inexpressiveis orbes ônix ficou admirando Hinata, ainda desmaiada, sem dúvida nenhuma ela era uma das garotas mais lindas do colégio, adormecida parecia uma boneca de porcelana, perfeita e delicada, mas mesmo assim Sasuke não conseguia entender as próprias atitudes em relação a jovem Hyuuga.

Internamente se fazia algumas perguntas.

Porque defendera Hinata quando Sakura achara que fora a Hyuuga que fizera o desenho na lousa? Pra ser bem claro realmente duvidava que Hinata fosse capaz de algo tão baixo, além disso Sakura estava nervosa e espancaria qualquer um que ela achasse que fora o desenhista, o olho inchado de Karin era um exemplo disso.

Porque perguntara se a Hyuuga continuaria na diretoria? A resposta parecia ser simples, era sua colega, meio esquisita, mas não merecia ficar sozinha com a diretora.

Porque fizera questão de leva-la sozinho pra enfermaria? Simples também, alguém tinha que leva-la, o Uzumaki só faria escandâlo e desde de manhã queria distância da Haruno.

Agora a pergunta que não queria calar e pra qual não tinha uma resposta coerente. Porque diabos estava demonstrando preocupação pela colega com quem mal falava?

Devia estar tendo um surto de loucura, porque não era do tipo que se importava com outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo, se não estava enganado falara isso na diretoria, sempre achou que cada um devia cuidar dos próprios problemas, era isso que mais o irritava em Naruto, o colega se intrometia nas brigas dos outros o tempo todo.

Mas ao ver a delicada Hyuuga desmaiada por causa do amor deturbado que sentia por Naruto, e que só o imbecil cego não via, sentira um estranho incômodo.

No principio achou que fosse piedade, mas logo se perguntou, piedade do que? Se a garota queria correr atrás do baka, que parecia ser o único em todo colégio que não via a adoração por ele nas lindas orbes peroladas, era problema só dela.

Por isso preferiu considerar que o incomodo fora por ela cair em seu colo.

Não era cego como Naruto, que parecia não notar Hinata de jeito nenhum, já vira a garota com roupas mais atraentes que a saia preta e o casaco da mesma cor do uniforme escolar, mas especificamente o uniforme da aula de educação física, um short preto e uma camisa branca, que ficavam colados no corpo da Hyuga como uma segunda pele, o que fazia vários garotos babarem ao vê-la, podia não demonstrar mais era um deles.

Achava impressionante que a saia de pregas do uniforme, que Hinata sempre usava bem abaixo dos joelhos, e o casaco de frio, que ela usava até nos dias mais quentes, escondessem um corpo cheio de curvas, com cinturinha fina, pernas roliças e durinhas, seios firmes e maiores que da maioria das garotas, a tentação com cara de anjo, tentação que tinha um perfume suave de flores que o embriagou desde o momento que ele sentara ao lado dela, que o fizera ter uma vontade louca de pega-la no colo, coisa que ele acabou fazendo, e leva-la embora, só que não pra enfermaria, para um lugar mais reservado, onde os dois ficassem sozinhos e...

- Sasuke-san!

Droga! Há quanto tempo Hinata estava encarando-o fixamente enquanto ele tava mergulhado em pensamentos nada inocentes que a incluiam?

- Oh, Hinata, acordou!

Pela surpresa da enfermeira da escola, uma morena, de cabelo curto preto e olhos negros, Sasuke percebeu que fora a pouco tempo, o que foi um alivío.

Hinata se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pequeninas na saia para desamassa-la.

- Se sente melhor, Hyuuga Hinata?

- Sim, enfermeira Shizune.- Respondeu Hinata com um sorriso suave.

A enfermeira Shizune ainda avaliou um pouco a aluna antes de dispensa-la, ao contrário da tia, a terrivél diretora Tsunade, Shizune era um amor de pessoa, sempre gentil e prestativa com todos.

Hinata se levantou e começou a passar os dedos entre os fios lisos de seu cabelo azulado para ajeita-lo, percebendo depois de alguns segundos que o Uchiha a observava com atenção e com um olhar estranho que a fez corar.

- N-Naruto-kun voltou pra sala?

Corou mais um pouco ao lembrar que Naruto a tocou, na testa, mas tocou, não pode evitar um suspiro apaixonado, se não fosse tão tímida talvez não desmaiasse toda vez que ele se aproximava muito.

Notou que o Uchiha agora a encarava parecendo meio irritado, se bem que ele sempre estava irritado com alguma coisa ou pessoa.

- _**Todos**_ nós fomos suspensos.- Sasuke fez questão de frissar a palavra todos, poque ela só parecia lembrar do seu adorado "Naruto-kun".

- S-sus... suspensos...?!

Hinata gelou até a alma só de imaginar a conversa que seu pai devia estar tendo com a diretora, realçando a cada momento o quanto ela era o desgosto para os Hyuuga.

- Mas não se preocupe, ela preferiu não chamar nossos responsavéis.- Sasuke esclareceu ao perceber que ela tava mais branca que de costume e ter uma leve idéia do porquê.

Isso tranquilizou em parte a Hyuuga, agora tinha que pensar no que fazer até chegar a hora de voltar pra casa ou em que mentira contar aos empregados que estranhariam sua presença tão cedo em casa, embora realmente fosse péssima pra mentir.

- Se quizer pode me acompanhar ao Ichiraku.

Ao ouvir a proposta inusitada do Uchiha, Hinata o encarou surpresa e um pouco corada. Ele estava convidando _**ela**_ pra sair?

- Naruto e Sakura estão lá me esperando.

Se sentiu uma tonta. Lógico que não seria um encontro, e mesmo que fosse não teria aceitado, se fosse o Naruto... Sentiu um pouco de decepção por não ter sido Naruto a ficar do seu lado na enfermaria.

- Você vem ou não?

Percebeu que o Uchiha já estava do lado de fora da enfermaria e a estava encarando com o olhar gélido e as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta do uniforme a espera de sua resposta.

- S-sim.

Começaram a andar lado a lado pra fora do colégio em silêncio total.

Sasuke tentava convencer a si mesmo que só chamara a Hyuuga para acompanha-lo por pena, ela parecera tão preocupada com a suspensão, devia nunca ter passado por uma situação dessas, além disso, mesmo com o pouco que conhecia sobre a família Hyuuga, sabia que o pai dela, Hiashi Hyuuga, era severo e a castigaria sem pestanejar se soubesse da suspensão.

Hinata tinha um jeitinho de que a qualquer momento quebraria que era impossivél não sentir vontade de protege-la. Lembrou de seus pensamentos pecaminosos com a Hyuuga, devia tá passando muito tempo perto do padrinho pervertido do Naruto, só isso explicava imagina-se beijando e agarrando ela.

Estavam a poucos passos do Ichiraku, já tinham avistado Naruto conversado com Sakura, faltava bem pouco para chegarem perto dos colegas que estavam sentados bem próximos, de frente um pro outro e que pareciam não terem percebido que se aproximavam de tão entretidos na conversa, quando aconteceu algo totalmente inusitado, tirando o chão da Hyuuga e fazendo um sorriso malicioso de canto aparecer no rosto normalmente frio do Uchiha.

Hinata sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e buscou apoio na coisa mais próxima a suas pequenas mãos, o braço de Sasuke.

Percebendo que a colega acabaria por cair, Sasuke a sustentou envolvendo a cintura fina com o braço.

"Aquele definitivamente era um dia cheio de surpresas", pensou o Uchiha começando a arrastar Hinata para mais perto de Naruto e Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Alguns minutos antes da chegada de Sasuke e Hinata---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada ao lado de Naruto numa das banquetas giratórias do Ichiraku , Sakura se mantia calada, mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos que incluiam um rapaz de lindos e profundos olhos negros e uma morena de olhos perolados.

A imagem de Sasuke carregando Hinata não lhe saia da cabeça de jeito nenhum, ainda mais depois de tudo que ele lhe falara pouco antes de irem pro colégio.

- Você não vai comer, Sakura-chan?- Naruto quis saber apontando para seu lamen diet.

- Se quizer pode pegar.- Empurrou o prato na direção do colega.

Naruto não se fez de rogado, não gostava de diet, mas lamen era lamen.

- Porque tá tão calada?- Quis saber o loiro enquanto devorava o lamen.

Cansada de procurar respostas sozinha, Sakura decidiu compartilhar suas suspeitas com o colega.

- Você não achou estranho o comportamento do Sasuke com a Hinata?

- Não, era pra achar?!

- Acontece que já vi várias garotas cairem aos pés dele, mas em todas as vezes ele só faltou pisar nelas.- Preferiu não acrescentar que fora uma delas.- Mas com a Hinata fez questão de leva-la pra enfermaria, sozinho e ainda por cima nos braços.- Preferiu também não acrescentar que estava morrendo de ciúmes da Hyuuga.

- Ela tava realmente passando mal, as outras garotas só fingiam.- Frissou Naruto sem se dar conta do olhar raivoso de Sakura.- Além disso, se não fosse ele a leva-la, seria eu.

- Acontece que ele fez questão de que fosse ele, você não notou?

Naruto a olhou confuso, tinha impressão que Sakura estava com ciúmes de Sasuke com Hinata, mas isso não fazia sentido, até onde sabia Hinata nunca mostrara interesse pelo Uchiha, na verdade nunca a vira demostrar interesse por nenhum garoto, no máximo andava sempre acompanhada pelo esquisito do Shino e pelo insurportavél do Kiba.

- Hoje de manhã ele me disse algo que só agora faz algum sentido, na hora pensei que fosse só pra me afastar.

- E o que foi?- Perguntou Naruto curioso.

*************************************************************Começo do Flash Back*********************************************************************

Sakura correu até a mansão Uchiha que ficava a três casas da sua e tocou a campainha, faltava uma hora pro primeiro dia de aula, estava querendo que Sasuke a acompanhasse no café da manhã e que fossem juntos pro colégio, de preferência de mãos dadas, como um verdadeiro casal.

Estava ansiosa pra dizer pra todas as garotas do colégio que Sasuke estava namorando ela, principalmente para a porca da Ino e a bipolar Karin, já as imaginava arrancando os cabelos pela raiz.

Estava tão distraída com a cena mental que nem percebeu que a porta fora aberta até ouvir uma voz grave e zombeteira gritar pra dentro da mansão.

- Sasuke, aquela garota rosadinha tá aqui com cara de boba apaixonada.

Encarou o irmão de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, com raiva, odiava ser chamada de rosadinha e dizer que estava com cara de boba também não fora nada gentil da parte dele. Mas logo seu olhar passou a ser de admiração pela versão mais alta e velha de Sasuke.

Assim como Sasuke, Itachi possuia os olhos e os cabelos negros, mas tinha sinais de expressão abaixo dos olhos, como se tivesse passado algumas noites em claro, por ser tão lindo e ter fama de galinha, Sakura até tinha uma idéia do que ele devia fazer nas noites em claro.

Examinou o Uchiha mais velho de cima a baixo, naquele dia Itachi estava com uma camisa pólo preta com detalhes em vermelho nas laterais e calça jeans escura que demarcava muito bem suas nádegas carnudas, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, apenas algumas mechas mais curtas soltas ao lado do rosto, tava muito sexy como sempre.

- Você tem a mesma idade do Sasuke, não é?

- Sim.- Respondeu um pouco surpresa pela pergunta, normalmente Itachi não falava com ela.

- Você é muito bonita e atraente, por isso quando for de maior volte a me olhar assim, como se quissesse me devorar todinho, e aí nós conversamos, certo?

Ficou constrangida ao entender a insinuação do Uchiha mais velho, e também por se dar conta que estivera tarando o irmão de Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora, Sakura?

Se assustou ao perceber que Sasuke se aproximara e nem se dera conta.

"Será que ele ouviu o que Itachi me propôs?", se perguntou ao perceber a irritação estampada do rosto do Uchiha mais novo.

- Daqui a pouco vou pra universidade, então vou deixa-los sozinhos.- Itachi antes de se afastar se voltou pra Sakura, lhe deu uma piscada e com a voz maliciosa disse.- Espero vê-la em breve, Sakura.

Sentiu a face esquentar. Itachi expirava sensualidade por todos os poros.

- Afinal o que você quer, Sakura?

Não gostou de ser tirada de seus pensamentos pelo tom grosseiro de Sasuke.

- Pensei que talvez pudessemos ir juntos pro colégio e...

- E enche-la de esperanças infundadas.- Ele a interrompeu seco.

- Sas...

- Não.

Encarou o Uchiha com lágrimas nos olhos, durante as férias de final de ano tinham saído algumas vezes e pensara que ele talvez tivesse sentido algo por ela durante aquele tempo, pelo jeito se enganara.

- Põe uma coisa na sua cabeça, Sakura.- Começou ele frio com o olhar indiferente.- Na minha vida não há mais espaço pra ninguém, quem tinha que preenche-la já preencheu.- Após terminar de falar ele fechou a porta na sua cara só pra variar.

Sakura sentiu os olhos se afogarem em lágrimas, voltou pra sua casa pra esperar até a hora de ir pro colégio com o coração despedaçado de tristeza.

****************************************************************Fim do Fash Back**********************************************************************

- Acho que ele tava falando da Hinata.- Sentenciou por fim.

- Aquele tarado vai se ver comigo, tô certo!- Ameaçou Naruto ultrajado.

- Do quê você tá falando?

- Do Itachi, onde já se viu ficar cantando você.

- Ora, NARUTOOOOOO...!!!!- Deu um cascudo no amigo.- Tenha foco, tô falando do Sasuke, SASUKEEEEE...

- Tá, já escutei, não precisa gritar.

Passando a mão no local da cabeça que doía, Naruto percebeu que naquele dia tava sendo golpeado a todo momento, o grande Kami-sama devia estar com raiva dele.

- Não acho que Sasuke tenha algo com a Hinata, ele só tava ajudando ela, tô certo!- Falou dando sua opinião.

- Desde quando ele ajuda alguma garota?

Naruto tentou achar uma resposta, mas realmente não lembrava do amigo ajudando nenhuma garota.

Percebia que a atitude de Sasuke deixara Sakura bem chateada, entendia a dor dela, sentia a mesma coisa toda vez que ela declarava seu amor pelo Uchiha, por que diferente do teme, ele estava apaixonado pela roséa, e a muito tempo, se ela pelo menos lhe desse uma chance.

- Se tivesse sido eu, ele teria me deixado lá sem olhar pra trás.- Sakura concluiu magoada.

- Mas eu não.- Naruto garantiu colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

Sakura sabia que Naruto a amava, já ouvira ele se declarar um milhão de vezes, mas amava Sasuke e não conseguia tira-lo do coração, mesmo recebendo somente desprezo do rapaz de orbes ônix.

Olhou para a mão de Naruto sobre a sua e desejou corresponder ao amor dele, que sempre estava do seu lado, a defendia e se preocupava de verdade com ela, estava cansada de correr atrás de quem não a queria, estava cansada de negar uma chance pra alguém que talvez a fizesse feliz.

- Naruto, você me ama?

- Sim.- Ele respondeu rápido.

Sakura sorriu, era tudo o que precisava saber naquele momento.

Sem pensar muito envolveu o pescoço do Uzumaki com seus braços e juntou seus lábios aos dele, era seu primeiro beijo, estivera esperando pelo Uchiha, mas ele não merecia beija-la, não a merecia.

Passada a surpresa inicial Naruto puxou Sakura pra mais perto, seus braços enlaçando a cintura da moça, sua língua invadindo a boca pequena, provando os lábios que tanto desejava, estava realizando seus sonhos e iria aproveitar cada mínimo segundo.

- Er... creio que se resolveram afinal.

Ainda abraçados, Sakura e Naruto olharam para Sasuke, que estava com um sorriso malicioso de lado e com o braço ao redor da cintura de Hinata, e ela segurava o braço do Uchiha com força, estava bem surpresa, estática, desnorteada.

Pra Sakura aquela era sem dúvida nenhuma a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Todo aquele tempo que a Hyuuga dizia amar Naruto devia ter sido uma estratégia para conquistar o Uchiha, lógico, fingir ser a única a não deseja-lo e assim chamar sua atenção, devia ter pensado nisso e quem sabe seria ela a ser abraçada pelo Uchiha e não Hinata.

Se levantou e puxou Naruto pela mão com agressividade.

- Vamos pra outro lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos, querido.

Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos enormes ao ouvir Sakura dizer _**querido**_ e a seguiu abobalhado.

- Claro, Sakura-chan.

Se afastaram de mãos dadas, Naruto feliz da vida e Sakura lançando fagulhas de ódio na direção de Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após perder o novo casal de vista, Hinata se sentou, suas pernas tremiam demais e não conseguia ficar de pé sem que precisasse se segurar em algo, sentia como se um pedaço vital de si tivesse sido arrancado dela.

Lógico que sabia do amor de Naruto por Sakura, mas nunca pensara que ficariam juntos, principalmente porque Sakura dizia ser loucamente apaixonada pelo Uchiha, não conseguia acreditar que por ser tímida demais perdera o grande amor da sua vida.

Sasuke estava ficando nervoso com o silêncio da Hyuuga sentada ao seu lado, não que ela fosse muito de falar, mas Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados, a face mais pálida que o comum e olhava pro nada, parecia estar em transe hipnótico.

Estava dividido, uma parte, a que normalmente utilizava, o mandava ir embora e deixar a Hyuuga sofrer sozinha pelo fim de seus sonhos dourados, a outra, que nem sabia possuir até aquele dia, dizia pra ficar ao lado dela e consola-la.

- Alguma hora isso iria acontecer, Naruto sempre foi apaixonado pela Sakura.

Nunca consolara ninguém antes, nem seguer sonhara fazer isso um dia, então não tinha culpa se parecera meio cruel.

Suas palavras fizeram Hinata fita-lo intensamente por alguns segundos, embora Sasuke tenha notado que ela parecia ver através dele, e por fim os olhos perolados se encheram de lágrimas, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e, sem muita consciência do que fazia, apoiou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke, chorando muito.

- Merda!

Sasuke a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse a vontade a perda do baka e acariciando de leve as costas da jovem. Porque? Bem, já nem queria saber a resposta.

* * *

**N/A- Tá aí mais um capítulo, ficou meio triste, mas eu precisava descrever um pouco sobre como ser ignorado por quem amamos é péssimo Q_Q. ****Se exagerei ao entrar na mente do Sasuke podem falar, mas é que acho que pelo menos os pensamentos dele não devem ser tão indiferentes e frios. Amei escrever um pouco sobre o Itachi, que pra mim foi o personagem masculino que o Kishimoto mais caprichou na hora de fazer, além do Sasuke lógico, sou fã declarada dos dois Uchiha \o/.** **A Sakura finalmente deu uma chance pro Naruto, agora é só ele laçar de vez a moça e faze-la esquecer o Sasuke, uma missão meio difícil. E novamente coloquei a Hinata pra sofrer um pouco, tô ficando malvada com ela. **

**Agradecimentos**

**FranHyuuga**, que legal que vc tá gostando, acho que matei sua curiosidade, o Sasuke não só ficou com ela até despertar como voltou a consola-la, acho que tô fazendo a Hinata sofrer demais, mais pelo lindo do Sasuke ela vai ter que aguentar.^^

**Izzy Doll,** espero que goste desse capítulo também, o Sasuke é demais, ô inveja da Hinata que eu tenho. *-*

**Hanae Ichihara,** tá postado e espero que leia e goste, tá meio tristinho mas depois eu compenso.

**VeronicaLee,** acho que os desmaios da Hinata por causa do Naruto vão ter fim, agora é a vez do meu adorado Sasuke. XD

**E a todos que leram e por algum motivo não deixaram reviews, mas por favor façam essa boba alegre aqui mais feliz e apertem o botãozinho abaixo, please.^^**


	5. Fofoca

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, só essa fic, mas ainda pego o Sasuke pra mim *-***

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto"**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Decidida a não deixar Hinata impune por enganar ela e todo mundo do colégio, Sakura logo de manhã foi pra casa de sua vizinha, ex-melhor amiga e presidente do fã clube oficial de Sasuke, Iamanaka Ino, para coloca-la a par da relação do Uchiha com a Hyuuga.

A bela loira de olhos azuis, com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e já trajando seu uniforme, muito menor e mais apertado do que o de Sakura, não acreditou nem um pouco na história que seus ouvidos escutaram.

- Você tá zuando com a minha cara, né testuda?

Como tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer, como acabar com a imagem de santa da Hyuuga, Sakura decidiu ignorar o apelido ofensivo.

- Não, é a mais pura verdade.

- Mas a mosca morta da Hyuuga?- Sorriu descrente.- Todo mundo sabe que ela cai de amores pelo Naruto, impossivél.

- Porque eu mentiria?

- Se bem me lembro, há alguns dias você garantiu que estava saindo com o Sasuke, que ele a pediria em namoro, e todo um blá-blá-blá enjoativo.

- Chegamos a sair algumas vezes, mas em nenhuma ele me beijou, sequer me tocou.- Confessou com desgosto, já era ruim ter sido enganada pela Hyuuga, ter que dizer isso pra sua maior inimiga era humilhante.- Acho que ele já tava com a Hyuuga.

- Impossivél.- Ino riu divertida.- Você está é inventando isso, pra disfarçar que não conseguiu conquistar o Sasuke, também com essa testa de marquise.

Sakura a encarou furiosa, Ino estava abusando da sua paciência.

Começou a tocar a música _**Circus** _da_ **Britney Spears**_, era o celular de Ino.

- Alô?- Ino atendeu e logo depois sorriu.- Bom dia, Yumé! Hãm... o quê?- Ficou séria de repente e encarou Sakura.- Não me diga... fonte confiavél...

Depois de alguns minutos desligou o celular, o semblante carrancudo.

- Era a Tanaka Yumé do segundo B, disse que uma amiga, de uma colega de sua irmã mais nova, viu Sasuke e Hinata aos beijos no Ichiraku ontem, na saída do colégio.

Sakura deu um sorriso torto com uma sobrancelha levantada, não falou nada, mas sua expressão deixava bem claro que pensava "Não disse".

O celular de Ino tocou novamente, dessa vez **_Poker Face _**da**_ Lady Gaga_**, era uma mensagem, leu alto para Sakura saber do que se tratava.

- Ino, Sasuke e Hinata tão tendo um caso, Sakai.

E assim se seguiram outros telefonemas e mensagens do tipo "Sasuke e Hinata estavam se pegando em frente a mansão Hyuuga", "Hinata passou a noite com Sasuke", "Eu sempre desconfiei que a Hyuuga estava saindo com o Sasuke".

- Pelo jeito não sou somente eu a inventar coisas.

Ino colocou a mecha loira que usava em frente ao rosto atrás da orelha, uma aura ultra malígna a cercando.

- Vou dar um jeito nessa duas caras, pode ter certeza.

Era exatamente o que Sakura queria ouvir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltava meia hora para o começo de mais um dia de aula, Hinata estava arrumando alguns biscoitos que fizera em uma pequena vasilha e cobrindo-a com um lenço azul escuro, enquanto pensava sobre o dia anterior e em Sasuke.

Sempre considerara o Uchiha um rapaz sem sentimentos, que pisava nos dos outros sem dó nem piedade, mas ele fora gentil com ela, justo no momento que mais precisara de um ombro amigo, ele ficara do seu lado, talvez tivesse sido por ter feito ela lembrar que Naruto jamais quis amar outra pessoa que não fosse Sakura, o que de certo modo a fez chorar, mas nem isso diminuia a gratidão que sentia pelo Uchiha.

Sentiu a face corar, só se dera conta de que estava abraçada ao Uchiha quando ouviu a bagunça do final das aulas, o pior fora perceber que molhara um pouco a camisa dele com suas lágrimas, mas Sasuke não reclamou como esperara, ao invés disso a levou até sua casa, que ficava do lado oposto da dele, sem dizer uma só palavra. Tinha que admitir, julgara mal o Uchiha.

- Bom dia, Hinata-nee-chan!

Sua irmã caçula Hanabi a cumprimentou animada, entrando na cozinha seguida pelo primo Neji.

Hanabi, cinco anos mais nova que Hinata, possuia os caracteristicos olhos perolados dos Hyuuga, seu cabelo castanho descia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e uma mecha fina caía na frente de seu belo rosto. Trajava seu uniforme escolar, uma camisa branca com cola triangular, um laço azul marinho e uma saia com pregas também na cor azul marinho, diferente da irmã mais velha, a caçula Hyuuga usava a saia bem acima do joelho e sua camisa era bem justa, realçando as curvas da adolescente.

Neji, era um ano mais velho que Hinata, estava estudando administração numa conceituada universidade perto do colégio Hashirama Senju, onde concluíra o ensino médio no ano anterior, atraia muitas garotas com seus olhos perolados, seu cabelo castanho que chegava até o meio da cintura e sua atitude altiva. Vestia blusa social branca, calça preta, uma faixa preta na testa e uma fita da mesma cor amarrando a ponta do longo cabelo, estava bonito e com o semblante sério como sempre.

- Hum... que cheirinho bom!!!- Hanabi disse ao sentir o aroma delicioso no ar.

- Tem alguns biscoitos pra vocês ali.

Hinata apontou um pote em cima da mesa, que Hanabi pegou apressada para abocanhar um dos saborosos biscoitos de chocolate.

- E esses são pra quem?- Neji quis saber olhando para o embrulho que Hinata colocava na bolsa.

- Aposto que é pro idiota do Uzumaki.- Hanabi falou só pra ver a face da irmã corar.

Mas ao contrário do esperado, Hinata ficou pálida, não disse nada e foi pra sala de jantar tomar o café da manhã com seu pai, como faziam todas os dias.

Só em ouvir o sobrenome de seu amado, que agora lhe era proibido, uma dor enorme tomava conta de seu coração, tinha uma grande vontade de chorar, mas ela não o faria na frente de mais ninguém, já fora bem constrangedor ter desabado perto do Uchiha.

Embora desejasse do fundo do coração a felicidade do novo casal, não conseguia se conformar, principalmente por saber que era a culpada de seu sofrimento atual, porque fora fraca e timída demais pra confessar seus sentimentos por Naruto, de lutar por esse amor.

Até mesmo seu pai notou que estava triste demais e desanimada, mas somente Neji teve coragem de perguntar o motivo.

- Não é nada.- Respondeu baixinho com um sorriso amarelo.

Depois disso ninguém falou mais nada, terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e, também como todos os dias, seu pai levou Hanabi para a escola, que ficava no caminho da empresa da família, a Hyuuga Corporation, do qual é o presidente, e Hinata iria a pé pro colégio, que ficava a uns dez minutos da mansão Hyuuga, mas Neji lhe ofereceu uma carona.

Ao parar o carro na frente do colégio Neji não destravou a porta, queria tirar de Hinata o porquê de sua tristeza.

- O que aconteceu, Hiashi-sama brigou novamente com você?

- N-não aconteceu nada, nii-san.- Mentiu segurando a vontade de chorar e olhando pras próprias mãos.

Neji se inclinou na direção de Hinata, colocou sua mão esquerda no queixo dela, o levantou e a fez vira a face pro seu lado, podendo assim fitar os olhos úmidos da prima.

- Pois não parece.- Moveu a mão até a bochecha da prima e a acariciou de leve.- Sabe que pode contar comigo, que farei tudo pra ajuda-la.

- E-estou bem, nii-san...ju...juro.- Gaguejou nervosa, tanto por mentir, quanto por saber que o primo não estava acreditando.

Neji retirou a mão do rosto de Hinata chateado, odiava vê-la triste, odiava ouvi-la mentir, coisa que raramente fazia, mas o que mais odiava era quando ela o chamava de nii-san, não eram irmãos e se dependesse somente dele seriam muito mais que primos.

- Se prefere assim.

Ao ouvir o barulho das portas sendo destravadas, Hinata abriu a porta e desceu do carro apressada. Não queria dizer a verdade, não precisava da piedade de ninguém, pelo menos não enquanto tentava ignorar a pena de si mesma e a raiva pela sua timidez, única responsavél por nunca ter confessado seus sentimentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O humor de Sasuke naquela manhã estava pior que o normal, era a segunda vez que não dormia bem á noite, a porcaria do seu irmão tinha que se tocar que a mansão não era motel, que a droga do seu quarto ficava do lado do dele e que a merda das paredes eram finas demais, se bem que com o escândalo que a nova garota de Itachi fez, era bem provavél que a vizinhança toda tivesse passado a noite em claro.

Ouviu o som de risadinhas e viu de relance uma mulher vestida de branco e de cabelo castanho longo, descer as escadas, que levavam pros quartos, se soltar dos braços de Itachi com esforço e sair da mansão, tinha impressão que era a mesma do dia anterior, no geral eram mulheres diferentes a cada noite, isso meio que explicava a segunda noite mal dormida.

Itachi foi pra sala de jantar, onde Sasuke estava, vestia somente uma bermuda preta e os cabelos negros estavam soltos, se sentou e começou a fazer seu café da manhã, no rosto um super sorriso que piorou o mal humor de Sasuke.

- Bom dia, maninho!

- Só se for pra você.- Encarou o irmão com ódio.- Tive que dormir no sofá da sala, porque você e seu novo caso pareciam dois animais no cio, e mesmo lá ainda deu pra ouvir todo o show.

- Jura?- Itachi não conseguiu segurar a vontade de rir.- Dessa vez encontrei um espetáculo de mulher, acho até que vou sair outra vez com ela.

Sasuke resmungou um palavrão que o irmão mais velho nem ligou.

- Acho que a rosadinha não tá te entretendo o suficiente, maninho, se quizer dou umas aulinhas pra ela.

- Nunca tive e nem derei nada com a Sakura, além de amizade, e ela tá saindo com o Naruto.

- Nossa, o Uzumaki e a rosadinha?! Eu sempre pensei que o Naruto fosse gay, porque ele vive atrás de você, até imaginava o dia do casamento.- Itachi riu ignorando o olhar mortal do irmão caçula.- Pensa, Sasuke, você com um vestido branco, véu, grinalda e um lindo buquê de flores de laranjeiras, ficaria tão fofo!

Aquilo já era o suficiente, de hoje não passava, ele iria matar seu irmão, se levantou pronto pra cair na porrada com o irmão mais velho quando a campainha tocou, se segurou pra não cometer um crime do qual se arrependeria depois e foi atender a porta.

- Bom dia, teme! Pensei em irmos juntos pro colégio.

Sasuke bufou, aquela anta tinha que ter aparecido justo naquele momento, e pra piorar Itachi ainda começou a gargalhar feito o idiota que era.

- Não morre tão cedo Naruto!

- É, porquê?

- Deixa o Itachi pra lá, vamos senão chegamos atrasados no colégio.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu empurrando o amigo pra longe de seu irmão que cantarolava enquanto fechava a porta:

- Lá vai a Sasuke toda de branco e o Naruto...

Graças ao grande Kami-sama a porta foi fechada antes que Naruto entendesse do que se tratava a música, caso contrário chegariam realmente atrasados no colégio, porque Naruto, que amava uma briga, com certeza não iria deixar barato.

- Seu irmão é esquisito, tô certo.

- Porque diabos você venho na minha casa?

- Eu vim chamar a Sakura para irmos juntos pro colégio, mas a mãe dela disse que ela saiu faz um tempão, então decidi te chamar.

Naruto fazia burrada até sem querer. Oh, karma ruim!

O colégio ficava a cinco minutos da mansão Uchiha, mas parecia ficar a horas quando se tinha um chato hiperativo e apaixonado do lado. Sasuke estava sendo obrigado a ouvir Naruto narrar todo o dia que passara ao lado de Sakura, e não adiantava demonstrar que estava pouco ligando pra isso, Naruto não se tocava de jeito nenhum, não parava de falar um só momento enquanto andavam até o colégio.

- Estou tão feliz que ela me deu uma oportunidade que me sinto capaz de andar sobre a água.

- Tem um rio aqui perto, porque não tenta? Com sorte você se afoga e cala a boca de vez.- Estava nervoso pela noite mal dormida e zangado com o amigo tagarela.

- Nossa, que mal humor!- Naruto sorriu malicioso.- Já sei, a Hinata não te quer mais porque percebeu que você não é de nada.

Sasuke olhou pro amigo com a expressão indiferente mais pro dentro se perguntava de onde Naruto tirava tanta idiotice.

- Porque você não cala essa boca grande e para de dizer bobagens.

- Vocês brigaram? Ela tá magoada com sua falta de gentileza? Você percebeu que ela é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho?

Naruto estava curioso com a relação do colega com a Hyuuga, até contara todo o seu dia maravilhoso com Sakura para que Sasuke falasse do seu com Hinata, mas nada.

- Porque você não me responde?

- Deve ser porque suas perguntas são idiotas como você.

Naruto emburrou, Sasuke era um grosso mesmo, custava dizer como a Hyuuga conseguira conquistar o cara mais frio que conhecia.

Entraram no colégio em silêncio o que agradou o Uchiha, finalmente um pouco de paz.

- Sasuke...?!

"Tava demorando", Sasuke pensou encarando o colega loiro com desgosto.

- O que é agora?

- É impressão minha ou estão todos olhando pra nós?

Não era impressão, mas Sasuke preferiu ficar calado e ignorar os olhares estranhos que os acompanhavam, quem sabe isso distraia um pouco o Uzumaki.

Realmente Naruto ficou distraido observando os colegas. Vários garotos os observavam com curiosidade, mas o mais impressionante eram as garotas, nenhuma se aproximara do Uchiha cheia de amor pra dar como faziam todos os dias, estavam nos cantos chorando pra caramba.

Passaram por Kiba, um moreno, de olhos e cabelo castanho e tatuagens de caninos enormes e vermelhos nas bochechas, ele encarou Sasuke com a cara feia, parecia estar com raiva ou coisa parecida.

Tinha certeza que Sasuke percebera, mas como sempre preferia ficar com cara de paisagem.

De repente Ino aparece na frente deles e corre pra se pendurar no pescoço do Uchiha, o impacto fez Sasuke dar alguns passos pra trás, por ele ser forte e já ter experiência em segurar as doidas que pulavam em cima dele todo dia, não cairam.

- Merda...!

- SASUKEEEE... PORQUEEE...?!!!

- Não grita e me larga, Ino.

Sasuke tentava afastar Ino sem muito sucesso, empurrava com força, mas a garota só apertava ainda mais o abraço em seu pescoço, grudou nele e não soltava de jeito nenhum.

- EU SOU MAIS BONITAAAAA... MAIS MULHER, SASUKEEEE...

- Alguém me ajuda a tirar essa maluca de cima de mim.

Ia ficar surdo ou morreria sufocado se aquela pirada loira continuasse gritando em seu ouvido e apertando seu pescoço, por isso pediu ajuda, o que normalmente não fazia, e foi por isso que Naruto, Shino, um rapaz todo encapuzado e de óculos, Sai, um garoto branco, de olhos e cabelo preto, e até mesmo Kiba tentaram puxar Ino, mas ela os chutava pra longe, tinha um chute poderoso. Naruto foi atingido na barriga, Shino nos braços, Kiba nos joelhos e Sai se afastou ao perceber que teria o mesmo destino de dor dos colegas, desistindo de ajudar o Uchiha, afinal duvidava que Sasuke o ajudaria se fosse o contrário.

- Ela tá possuida, tô certo.

- Caramba, ela tá parecendo super bonder.- Resmungou Kiba esfregando o joelho dolorido.

- SASUKEEEEE ÉÉÉ MEEEUUUU...

Ninguém conseguia ajudar Sasuke, até um moreno, de cabelo preto preso num rabo de cavalo espetado, olhos castanhos e sonolentos aparecer.

- Ino, deixa de ser tão problemática e larga o Uchiha.

- Não posso deixa-lo pra outra, Shikamaru.

Pelo menos parou de gritar pra alívio de Sasuke.

- Deixa ela, Shikamaru, tá muito engraçado.

Ino lançou um olhar fuzilande na direçao de um rapaz gordinho, de cabelo longo castanho claro, olhos escuros, espirais vermelhas nas bochechas e que estava gargalhando sem parar.

- Você não tá ajudando, Chouji.- Se queixou Sasuke com a voz esganada, tentando de todos os modos se soltar e respirar um pouco, mas tava difícil.

A risada de Chouji fez Ino reparar que ele não era o único a rir dela, todos os seus colegas e garotos de outras salas também riam e assobiavam, percebeu que sua saia levantara e sua calcinha branca de rendinha estava a mostra, devia ter acontecido quando estivera chutando os colegas, envergonhada largou o pescoço do Uchiha, arrumou a saia e entrou na sala chorando escandalosa.

Ao ser libertado Sasuke entrou pisando fundo na sala, tava furioso, estava a duas noites sem dormir direito, pelo jeito teria outra noite péssima, seu irmão duvidava da sua masculinidade, seu melhor amigo falava besteiras demais e quase morrera sufocado, a próxima garota que se aproximasse querendo chamar sua atenção iria receber o pior tratamento possivél da parte dele.

-S-Sasuke-san!

Tá, todas menos aquela a sua frente, ninguém faria mal a uma criatura tão delicada, principalmente ele.

- Bom dia, Hinata- chan!- Naruto apareceu ao lado de Sasuke com um de seus sorrisos brilhantes.

Hinata respondeu ao cumprimento com um sorriso triste, era difícil olha-lo e saber que por ser timida demais o perdera. Respirou fundo e estendeu a vasilha com o lenço azul para Sasuke sem encarar os olhos negros.

- Q-queria te agradecer por ontem e-então f-fiz esses biscoitos pra v-você.

Assim que ele pegou, Hinata se sentou em seu lugar sem notar o sorriso singelo na face do Uchiha e os olhares ciumentos, furiosos e curiosos dos outros colegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A última aula era educação física, o sensei era o mais espalhafatoso do colégio, Maito Gai, normalmente Hinata gostava dessa aula, mas naquele dia estava pensando se sairia inteira da aula.

O sensei mandara os garotos darem cem voltas em torno da quadra e as garotas jogarem voleiball, enquanto ele fora atender uma ligação na diretoria, até ai nenhum problema, o caso era que suas colegas, tanto as que faziam parte do time adversario, quanto as que estavam no seu time, estavam dando várias boladas nela, que por fim, exausta por tentar desviar das boladas, decidira se sentar na arquibancada, mas mesmo ali suas colegas a atingiam vez ou outra, elas pareciam estar jogando um novo jogo: _Hinataball_.

"O que há com elas?", queria saber desviando de outra bolada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nossa, as garotas vão deixar a Hinata toda roxa, tô certo!- Falou Naruto correndo.- Tá parecendo tiro ao alvo com patinhos, só que o patinho é a Hinata.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Sasuke teve que concordar com Naruto. Suas colegas davam boladas "acidentais" a todo momento na Hyuuga, que por sua vez desviava como podia, claramente confusa, nem ele conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- A culpa é toda sua, Uchiha.

Encarou Inuzuka Kiba ainda sem compreender nada. O jovem Inuzuka estava com os dentes a mostra como um cão prestes a atacar, só pra constar, ele tinha caninos bem afiados.

- Minha culpa?

- Suas fãs vão trucidar a Hina, por causa do namoro de vocês.

- Namoro?!!!

Definitivamente estavam todos pirando no colégio, primeiro Naruto com suas bobagens sem sentido, depois todos o olhando como se tivesse cometido um crime, Ino com seu ataque psicótico e agora o Inuzuka estava fantasiando com um namoro que não existia, devia ter algum vírus de loucura solto no colégio.

- Nós vimos vocês abraçados ontem.- Exclareceu Shino se aproximando do colega Kiba, que parecia disposto a socar o Uchiha.- Você sabe que nada fica em segredo no colégio.

- Ela até trouxe lanchinho pra você, teme, admita.

Então era isso? Bem, pelo menos agora as coisas faziam algum sentido.

- Acontece que não estou namorando a Hyuuga, nós só...

- Quer dizer que só estão tendo um casinho, como me disseram?- Sai o interrompeu se aproximando todo interessado.

- Quem disse isso?

- Todo mundo que viu vocês juntos ontem e os conhecidos de todo mundo.

Chouji que respondeu exausto, só tava correndo porque Shikamaru lhe prometera leva-lo numa churrascaria se ele fizesse os exercícios daquela maldita aula.

- Se estão namorando ou tendo um casinho, não é da minha conta, mas conhecendo a problemática da Ino e seu fã clube, se deixar a Hinata sozinha, levar bolada vai ser pouco pro que essas garotas vão aprontar com ela.- Preveniu Nara Shikamaru parecendo um zumbi enquanto corria.

Não queria concordar com o Nara, mas ele estava certo, concluiu ao ver a Hyuuga desviando de outra bolada. Maldita hora que dera uma de bom samaritano, só servira para complicar a sua vida e a da Hinata, que já não estava muito boa. Esperaria a aula acabar e falaria com a Hyuuga, ela tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo,pelo menos para poder se defender das colegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que o sinal tocou Hinata foi pro vestiário, que ficava num corredor depois da quadra, tomar um banho e se trocar pra ir pra casa, ligou o chuveiro e deu um pulo ao sentir a água gelada, olhou pros outros chuveiros e percebeu, pela fumacinha que saia deles, que só o seu estava gelado, estava com pressa pra ir pra casa se esconder em seus lençois e chorar um pouco, então tomou banho frio mesmo.

Colocou as suas peças íntimas, se enrolou em sua toalha e foi pegar seu uniforme no ármario, ficando surpresa por perceber que esquecera ele aberto e seu uniforme estava no chão, todo coberto pela terra de um vasinho de violetas que caíra sobre ele, o estranho era que nunca vira aquele vaso antes.

Respirando fundo, balançou o uniforme para tirar um pouco da sujeira e o vestiu, pelo menos suas roupas íntimas, que sempre preferia vestir no chuveiro mesmo, estavam limpas, o uniforme quando chegasse em casa lavaria.

Procurou seu pente em sua mochila mas não o encontrou, jurava que tinha colocado ele no bolso da frente da mochila, por fim penteou os cabelos com os dedos mesmo, não devia estar perfeitinho mas muito bagunçado também não estava, era nessas hora que ficava contente por ter cabelo liso.

Com a aparência pior do que quando entrara lá, pegou sua mochila e seguiu as colegas pra fora do vestiário, fingindo não se importar com as risadas delas.

Sakura, Ino e as outras garotas, que armaram pra água do chuveiro sair fria, esconderam o pente da Hinata, abriram o armário e jogaram o vasinho no uniforme, fazendo questão de espalhar bem a terra sobre todo ele, riam feito hienas, tinham certeza que Sasuke não iria nem querer se aproximar da Hyuuga naquele estado, mas qual não foi a surpresa delas quando ele apareceu e segurou a Hyuuga pelo braço, chamando a atenção da jovem.

- Hinata, temos que conversar a sós.

Queixos caíram, cabelos foram puxados e um mar começou a se formar na frente do vestiário feminino, já imaginavam o tipo de conversa que Sasuke teria com Hinata em particular.

Placar geral 1 a 0 pra Hyuuga.

* * *

**N/A - Nesse capítulo inclui personagens que seram importantes nos próximos capítulos. Dessa vez fui má com o Sasuke, não resisti a tentação n-n. O fã clube, sua presidente e a Sakura já colocaram as garras pra fora, moças malvadas o_ó. E a relação do Sasuke com a Hinata está prestes a dar uma esquentada O//O. Próximo capítulo: Beijo.**

**Obs sobre o primeiro capítulo_:_** Peço desculpas pelos capítulos após o primeiro não terem sido muito engraçados, admito ser péssima em fazer humor, sempre sai com um toque de maldade, por exemplo Itachi imaginar o Sasuke de noiva u.u , embora ache que realmente ele ficaria uma gracinha, hehehehe ^^. O primeiro saiu engraçado por puro acidente, talvez por parecer algo impossivél de acontecer, mas é todo inspirado em fatos reais, embora tenham ocorrido em datas diferentes, desenho e ida pra diretoria, e infelizmente não tenha tido Sasuke pra me consolar Q-Q. Como já passou um pouco da raiva de ser injustiçada e humilhada, fiz uma paródia das situações que na vida real foram mais absurdas que na fic. Uma das pessoa em que baseie a Anko hoje é diretora da escola em que estudei, juro que não sei como ela conseguiu, embora tenha minhas suspeitas ¬¬ . Perceberam? Insinuação maldosa XP.

**Agradecimentos**

**marcy bolger** - Você é realmente malvada, quebrei a cabeça pra fazer o Itachi aparecer novamente, mereço uma review, mesmo que seja pra dizer que odiou. Quero ver se consegue adivinhar quem é a garota dele só pelo que o Sasuke viu e ouviu, se acertar antes que revele na fic de dou ele de presente, brincadeirinha, hehehe. n-n

**FranHyuuga - E**spero que este tenha saído tão bom como o anterior, embora tenha sido só pra mostrar o poder de um boato e pôr um pouco de lenha na fogueira, deu um trabalhão pra fazer, principalmente porque a moça acima meio que me desafiou, hehehe, mas até que gostei do desafio e aceito novos. ^^

**Izzy Doll - **Espero que goste desse capítulo, foi mais pra incluir alguns personagens importantes na trama, mas acho que ficou apresentavél.

**zoey hyuuga** - A Hinata realmente é sortuda, o Sasuke é tudo de bom. *-*

**Camila** - O clima entre Sasuke e Hinata já tá prestes a acontecer, está bem pertinho.

**Luh Hyuuga** - Esse capítulo teve muito pouco SasuHina, o Sasuke saiu muito estressado, já que decidi acabar com o sono dele e sufoca-lo n_n, mas espero que você goste desse capítulo.

**Bi'Amante** - Espero que continue amando o Sasuke tanto quando o Itachi, porque os irmãos Uchiha são os irmãos mais lindos que o Kishimoto fez na minha humilde opinião.*-*

**Kiimi Hime** - A Sakura só tá com dor de cotovelo, mas vamos combinar, quem não ficaria ao perder um cara tão lindo? Eu admito que ficaria ^^ . O Naruto tem uma alegria inocente, pra ele não tem tempo ruim, mesmo achando que ele é um idota cego eu o amo. Aumentei como você pediu e acrescentei um monte de coisa na história original, espero que continue gostando da fic. XD

**Hanae Ichihara** - O fã clube do Sasuke tá arrancado o cabelo pela raiz, Hinata tá na vantagem, mas o jogo sujo continua, hehehe XP . Não gosto da Sakura porque ela é muito malvada com o Naruto, no manga e anime, e na fic tá ajudando a fazerem maldade com a Hinata, então pode insultar a vontade u-u. Acho que fiz a sua curiosidade aumentar mais um pouco com esse finalzinho, não é? n-n

**E a todos que leram e por algum motivo não quiseram ou não puderam deixar uma review, mas aproveitem o momento e deixem agora, está só há um click de distância. ^^**


	6. Beijo

**Mesmo Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencendo, os pego emprestado ás vezes.**

* * *

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Tudo é ousado para quem a nada se atreve." (Fernado Pessoa)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Escondidas atrás do tronco de uma árvore enorme, observando Sasuke e Hinata sentados no banco da pracinha que ficava em fente ao colégio, Ino e Sakura observavam o casal.

- Acho que você se enganou ao pensar que estão juntos a muito tempo, testuda.

Sakura encarou Ino com raiva, odiava ser chamada de testuda, por isso revidou usando o apelido ofensivo de Ino.

- Porque tá dizendo isso, porquinha?

Concentrada em Sasuke e Hinata, Ino nem reparou que fora chamada de porquinha.

- Sasuke faz uma espécie de teste, pra ter certeza que a garota não vai lhe causar problemas quando a largar, ele passeia alguns dias com a moça, se der certo passa pro beijo e, se ela passar na segunda etapa... ouvi falar que ele é tão quente quanto dizem que o Itachi é.

Só de ouvir o nome de Itachi, Sakura sentiu a face esquentar, pois lembrou de certa proposta que ele lhe fizera. "Foco, Sakura, foco."

- Como sabe disso?

- O fã clube, que você não quis fazer parte, coleta esses tipos de informações _**super**_ importantes para agarrar o Sasuke.

Ino estava séria, olhava atenta cada movimento do casal na praça, que nem ao menos se tocara desde que Sasuke soltara o braço da Hyuuga.

- Ainda tão na primeira etapa, só conversando e há uma boa distância.- Anunciou dando de ombros.- A Hyuuga é muito puritana, o Sasuke logo vai desistir.

- Acho que vou procurar o Naruto, não deveria ter te acompanhado até aqui.

Sakura se deu conta naquele momento de que nem ao menos conseguira passar na primeira etapa.

- Qual é Sakura, dá logo um chute na bunda gorda do Uzumaki, você não gosta dele.

- Gosto sim, ele é legal comigo.- Retrucou, não gostando do tom debochado da Yamanaka.

- Certo, não me expressei bem.- Disse fazendo uma careta.- Você não o ama, é o Sasuke que você quer.

- Eu e todo o colégio, inclusive você, é pouco homem pra muita mulher.- Replicou com desdém.- O Naruto é só meu, no fim das contas tô no lucro.

- Então porque me ajudou no vestiário?

- Simples, odeio gente falsa, ela me apunhalou pelas costas, não passa de uma traíra.- Sakura declarou zangada.

Ino notou que Sakura ainda queria o Uchiha, mesmo negando o fato, e isso era bom, afinal a Haruno tinha muito mais acesso ao Sasuke já que tava namorando o Naruto, seria muito mais fácil acabar com o tal provavél namoro do Sasuke com a Hinata se ela ficasse do seu lado.

O fã clube que montara era só pra controlar as outras garotas e assim aumentar suas chances, já que como presidente tinha poder sobre as outras que faziam só o que ela mandava, mas a Hyuuga não fazia parte do clube, nunca nem suspeitara que gostasse do Uchiha, isso era um problema que iria resolver e rápido.

- Hinata não tem perdão, nos enganou, merece um castigo, temos que fazer alguma coisa- Ino sabia que zangada Sakura era capaz de tudo.- Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, simples assim, tudo voltara ao normal e, quem sabe, Sasuke pode acabar se interessando por uma de nós.- "Logicamente que por mim", pensou convencida.

Lançada a isca, ficou contente quando, esquecendo totalmente que decidira namorar Naruto, Sakura concordou e voltou a prestar atenção no casal que continuava conversando.

Na mente de Sakura se Sasuke não queria ficar com ela, tão pouco ficaria com a duas caras da Hyuuga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada ao lado de Sasuke, Hinata encarava os olhos negros boquiaberta, não sabia se ria ou chorava, se não fosse o Uchiha a lhe contar não teria acreditado. Sasuke não era do tipo que gostava de fazer piadas de mal gosto, na verdade tinha certeza que ele não gostava de nenhum tipo de piada, suspeitava que nem sabia o que era dar risada, mas a questão não era essa, e sim que todos os seu colegas pareciam achar que eles estavam tendo alguma espécie de relacionamento, isso era inusitado e ao mesmo tempo engraçado.

Agora que descobriu que estava sendo julgada pelos colegas, muito mal julgada, lembrou que recebera vários olhares esquisitos, até mesmo de Kiba, seu melhor amigo, que naquele dia nem conversara com ela, não tinha se importado com isso porque ainda estava chateada com o recente namoro de Naruto com Sakura e não quisera conversar com ninguém, tivera medo de acabar chorando. Também começou a entender porque fora usada como alvo ambulante pelas colegas na quadra do colégio e porque elas ficaram tão contentes com o que lhe ocorrera no vestiário, deviam estar super zangadas e pensando coisas absurdas sobre ela.

- De onde tiraram isso?

- Pelo que entendi, de nós.

- De nós, como?

- Nós viram juntos ontem e tiraram suas próprias e equivocadas conclusões.

- Nossa!- Colocou as mãos unidas na frente do corpo.- O Naruto-kun também acha que estamos juntos?

"Merda, lá vem ela com seu maldito _**Naruto-kun**_ numa hora dessas", pensou Sasuke antes de responder irritado.

- Sim.

**- **Nossa!- Começou a rir surpreendendo o Uchiha.- Eles tem uma imaginação bem fértil, eu e você juntos...

- O que é tão engraçado?

O ataque de riso da Hyuuga irritou mais ainda o Uchiha, na verdade, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que estava ofendido. Todas as garotas consideravam ele o garoto mais lindo e sexy do colégio, caiam aos seus pés por onde passava, faziam fila só pra passear com ele, mas aquela a sua frente, de uniforme sujo e despenteada, mas mesmo assim linda demais, parecia achar impossivél se interessar por ele, preferia ficar se derretendo pelo bakayarou do Naruto, isso o deixava louco de raiva, não entendia bem porque, mas deixava.

Parando de rir, Hinata enxugou uma lágrima que se formara no canto de seu olho.

- Todos acharem que, com tanta garota bonita atrás de você, _**eu**_ seria sua escolhida é até um elogio.- Explicou com um sorriso doce.

Aquelas palavras deixaram o Uchiha contente, afinal ela não era tão imune a ele como parecia, apenas se achava inferior as outras garotas, isso o fez se aproximar mais da Hyuuga, os dedos de sua mão esquerda tocando o rosto da jovem como se tivessem vida própria.

- Você é a garota mais bonita e perfeita que conheço, acharem que _**eu**_ seria seu escolhido é que é um elogio.- Começou a acariciar de leve a pele clara, que ficou muito vermelha e quente.

Hinata ficou paralisada, seu sorriso sumiu e seus olhos perolados se arregalaram, enquanto via o Uchiha se aproximando cada vez mais, se inclinando em sua direção, com os olhos negros presos em seus lábios. Devia estar tendo uma alucinação, e das grandes, pois tinha a impressão que o Uchiha pretendia beija-la, mas ele não podia fazer isso, não devia, não com ela que aguardava ter esse momento com Naruto. Com esse último pensamento espalmou as mãos no toráx dele para empurra-lo, mas quando suas mãos tocaram o corpo quente do Uchiha sentiu uma sensação eletrizante, gostosa e intensa subir e descer por sua barriga que a fez encarar-lo fixamente.

Sasuke sentiu a mesma sensação ao ser tocado pela Hyuuga, só que em em uma parte abaixo de sua barriga, e isso fez com que desviasse o olhar dos lábios rosados e convidativos, para as fascinantes orbes peroladas. Desejava beija-la a muito tempo, desde que começara a reparar o quanto ela era atraente e ao mesmo tempo delicada, sedutora sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso, era diferente das outras garotas, era especial, e naquele momento sabia que teria a sua oportunidade, podia ver nos brilhantes olhos perolados que não seria rejeitado pela Hyuuga.

Hinata não sabia se queria ou não ser beijada pelo Uchiha, mas o que tinha certeza era que não o impediria se ele o fizesse. Seu coração batia acelerado e pela palma de sua mão, que continuava sobre o peito do Uchiha, sentiu o coração dele batendo tão rápido quanto o seu.

Ônix e Pérola se entreolharam, uma onda de sentimentos dificeis de descrever bailando em ambos.

- Sas... Sasuke...

- Feche os olhos.- Ele ordenou num murmúrio.

Obedeceu sem pensar muito no que sua atitude significaria pro Uchiha.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, Hinata estava totalmente entregue, por fim desceu os lábios sobre os dela.

Sentindo os lábios dele roçarem os seus numa carícia leve, Hinata sentiu a sensação eletrizande e gostosa na barriga triplicar e seu corpo amolecer, sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer instante, não desmaiou, em vez disso sentiu a língua de Sasuke tocar seus lábios, tudo era tão novo e ousado mas incrivelmente bom.

Sasuke contornou os lábios rosados da Hyuuga com a língua bem devagar, provocando e provando os lábios doces, se deleitando quando ela os entreabriu após um suspiro, permitindo que ele invadisse sua boca úmida e cálida e explorasse seu interior com avidez. Mesmo sem muita noção do que fazia, Hinata correspondia a altura na opinião de Sasuke, principalmente quando ela começou a deslizar as mãos pelo seu toráx de forma bem suave e abriu os primeiros botões de seu casaco, com certeza sem perceber que tipo de reação estava causando nele.

Sem deixar de beija-la, deslizou as mãos pelas costas da Hyuuga, abraçando ela com força, puxando-a pra mais perto, necessitando sentir o corpo dela bem junto ao seu, e ela parecia querer o mesmo pois contornou seu pescoço com os braços e, pra acabar com sua sanidade, começou a acariciar seus cabelos com timidez.

Nunca sentira tanto prazer só em beijar uma garota, os lábios quentes e suculentos, o perfume suave que sempre o enfeitiçava, a delicadeza com que ela o tocava, faziam da Hyuuga uma mistura de pura inocência e tentação que o enlouquecia, se esqueceu totalmente de onde estavam, naquele momento só queria beija-la.

Separaram os lábios quando estavam quase sem ar, a respiração quente e apressada de ambos se misturando, os olhos se abrindo e se fitando.

Ainda abraçando o Uchiha pelo pescoço, Hinata abaixou os olhos envergonhada por ter se agarrado a ele, percebendo que o uniforme de Sasuke estava cheio da mesma terra que havia no seu.

- E-eu... te sujei.

Ela tentou se afastar, constrangida tanto pelo beijo quanto por suja-lo, mas Sasuke não deixou, a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços fortes e aconchegou o rosto no ombro da Hyuuga.

- Não tem problema.- Sussurou em seu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha de leve.

Hinata gemeu baixinho, sentindo um arrepio, o que agradou o Uchiha que logo começou a falar, pontuando cada palavra com beijos que subiam do pescoço até o queixo da Hyuuga.

- Só... aceite... ser... minha... namorada... e eu... esqueço... disso.

- O QUÊ!!!!!!!!!!- Hinata o empurrou com força e se levantou como se tivesse levado um choque.- E-eu não... eu não posso...

Teria corrido pra bem longe se o Uchiha não tivesse sido mais rápido e a segurado pelo braço.

- Pense bem no que estou de propondo, seria bom pra nós dois.- "Principalmente pra mim", pensou disposto a convence-la a aceita-lo.

- Bom como? Eu não te amo e tão pouco você a mim, ou estou enganada?

- Não.- Mentir não seria uma boa alternativa.

Essa resposta a deixou triste, seu primeiro beijo, embora tenha sido maravilhoso, tinha sido com alguém que nem ao menos a amava.

- Me deixe ir.- Puxou o braço, mas Sasuke a abraçou.- Me larga ou vou gritar, juro que vou gritar bem alto.

- Hinata, será por pouco tempo, o bastante pras malucas do meu fã clube idiota se tocarem que não as quero e nunca vou querer.

- Então seria um namoro de mentira?

- Não, após esse beijo, quero realmente ser seu namorado, ter direito ao pacote todo.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, um sorriu bem malicioso que fez a Hyuuga corar.

- Pa... pa... pacote...?

"Que diabos significa pacote todo?", queria penguntar mas Sasuke reinvidicou seus lábios em outro beijo cheio de paixão, que fez a Hyuuga se sentir mole e parar de raciocinar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que você disse sobre a Hyuuga mesmo, porquinha?

- Cala a boca, testuda.

Ino estava espantada, nem em sonhos pensaria em ver a Hinata, a certinha, nerd e tímida Hinata se agarrando em praça pública com alguém, muito menos com o _**seu**_ Sasuke.

- SAKURA!!!

Naruto vinha na direção delas balançando os braços e gritando, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- Não sabe ser discreto né Uzumaki?- Reclamou Ino quando ele se aproximou.

- E você não sabe ser simpática, tô certo.

Abraçou Sakura e a beijou nos lábios.

- De procurei por todos os lados, o que faz aqui?

Antes que achasse uma mentira convincente, Naruto viu Sasuke e Hinata.

- Hei, aquele é o teme beijando a Hinata.- Falou alto, apontando pro casal.- Ah, e ele dizendo que não tá namorando ela...

Com seu típico sorriso enorme e segurando Sakura pela cintura, Naruto foi em direção do casal.

- Naruto, o que pensa que tá fazendo?

Ele não respondeu, se aproximou do casal e deu um tapão violento nas costas de Sasuke.

- PARABÉNS, TEME!!!!!

Surpreso, Sasuke quase caiu no chão levanto Hinata junto, depois de se equilibrar e evitar o tombo, xingou o amigo de tudo quanto era nome.

- Calma teme, só tava de parabenizando por estar com uma das garotas mais lindas e fofas do colégio.

Hinata corou ao ouvir Naruto chama-la de linda, o que não agradou nem um pouco Sasuke, e Sakura muito menos.

- NARUTOOO!!!

Sakura só não deu uma bofetada no namorado, porque ele a estreitou num abraço, mantendo os braços dela presos ao lado do corpo, e a beijou.

- Lógico que depois de você, Sakura.- Disse todo apaixonado fazendo Sakura sorrir.

- Ah, bom!

Já perdera o Sasuke para aquela fingida, não aconteceria o mesmo com Naruto, nem que tivesse que amarra-lo a ela.

A confissão apaixonada de Naruto foi como um balde de água fria em Hinata. Não devia ter esperanças de que Naruto um dia a veria como mais que uma amiga, mas não conseguia evitar querer que Naruto a considerasse mais linda que Sakura, e sabia que isso era errado.

- E-eu tenho q-que ir pra c-casa.

- Eu te acompanho.- Se ofereceu Sasuke.

Hinata pensou em recusar, até porque tinha a impressão, pelo jeito que os olhos negros a fitavam a espera da resposta, que caminhar quinze minutos ao lado dele não seria seguro, talvez ele tentasse beija-la novamente, convence-la a ser namorada dele. Ela conseguiria recusar o pedido se ele a beijasse como alguns minutos atrás? Sentiu a face esquentar, olhou pra baixo, tentando esconder com a franja espessa o sorriso tímido que se formara em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-san.- Se inclinou na direção dos colegas.- Ja ne, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun.

Se afastando com Hinata, sem se despedir dos amigos, Sasuke estava carrancudo, pra Naruto era "kun" e pra ele "san", sinceramente nunca se conformaria com o ar distante da Hyuuga para com ele, mas as coisas iriam mudar, ele iria garantir que mudassem. Com essa idéia fixa na cabeça abraçou a Hyuuga pelos ombros, deixando bem claro que ela lhe pertencia, mesmo que nem ela soubesse disso ainda, mesmo sem entender o porque de se sentir tão possessivo em relação a Hinata.

- JA NE, SASUKE!!!!- Gritou Naruto vendo o amigo ir embora sem se despedir.- Juro que não sei o que a Hinata-chan viu nesse mal educado.

Mesmo achando o amigo um grosseiro, convencido, Naruto no fundo estava feliz que Sasuke estivesse com alguém como Hinata, gentil e carinhosa com todos, esperava que o amigo desse o devido valor pra Hyuuga.

Sorriu e estreitou a Haruno mais um pouco em seus braços.

- Eles ficam perfeitos juntos, como nós dois, né Sakura-chan?

- Sim, Naruto.

Por fora Sakura demonstrava nem ligar por ver Sasuke tão prestativo com outra, mas por dentro jurava acabar com a vida da Hyuuga.

Olhou para a árvore onde estivera com Ino a procura da colega, mas ela já não estava mais lá. Depois teria que ir na casa da Yamanaka pra decidirem o que fazer pra por Hinata em seu devido lugar, no lixo.

* * *

**N/A - O Sasuke ficou muito meloso, mandão e até possessivo, mas acho que ficou lindo desse jeito *-*. O pedido de namoro não foi nada romântico, mas dessa vez Hinata se deu bem, beijou muuuuuiiiiito XD. Sakura ainda vai arder no mármore do inferno por desejar o mal pra Hinata ò.ó O Naruto... ah, ele continua sendo o bobo alegre de sempre, que nem eu. ^^ **

**Hanae Ichiara -** A Sakura e a Ino vão ter o que merecem, embora não tenha nem idéia do que será e nem se será o Sasuke que as colocara nos devidos lugares, por enquanto verem o Sasuke com a Hinata apesar de tudo, e ainda por cima aos beijos, já é um grande castigo pra duas, hehehe ^ ^

**Pinkuiro -** Capítulo beijo prontinho, procurei inspiração na minha novela preferida "Corazon Salvaje", que tem uns beijos lindos, pra mim ficou bom, mas me diz se gostou, se tem que melhorar ^^

**VeronicaLee -** Concordo, Hinata e Sasuke juntos são tudo de bom e o fã clube de psicopatas vai ter o que merece uma hora dessas ò_ó9

**Mari P.B'b -** Tem garotos que acabam com o juízo de algumas garotas, o Sasuke é um deles, deixou as fãs tão doidas que ficaram malvadas e estão prometendo aprontar muito mais com a Hina. Se bem que pra mim não tem nada pior que banho frio +_+

**marcy bolger -** Fiz o Itachi pensando em você, deve ser por isso que ele saiu tão malvado ¬¬. A idéia de colocar "povs" é boa, até gosto de fics assim, mas pensei numa Hinata mais inocente de principio pra fic, violento só os pensamentos dos outros personagens mesmo e os seus, porque dessa vez não inclui o Itachi. (Obrigando o Itachi a ficar de joelhos, com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo e o olhar do gato de botas do Shrek) Não deu pra ela me colocar dessa vez, mas mande sua review , por favor, no próximo eu apareço, mas não deixa essa louca me torturar. (Olhar malvado pro Itachi, segurando uma tesoura) Sempre quis cortar esse cabelo. (Itachi assustado, segurando seu rabo de cavalo) Não, o cabelo nãããoooooo.

**Saburina Youko -** Drama só o mesmo que tem desde o começo e que da nome a fic, agora traição... não posso dizer que não vai ter, porque a única coisa certa na fic é que incluirei as frases da prévia, o restante vou construindo aos poucos, mas se tiver vai ser bem leve.

**FranHyuuga -** Há fofocas que vem para o bem, não é bem esse o ditado mas nesse caso fica sendo, hehehe, por causa dos fofoqueiros de plantão a Hinata ganhou vários beijinhos e um namorado lindão, ou quase. Quando fiz o Neji todo interessado pela Hinata pensei em você, que sei que ama esse casal, fico feliz que tenha gostado e vai ter mais. XD Mudando totalmente de assunto, vi no seu perfil que logo vai continuar **Preciosa Pérola** e **Enigma** e já estou ansiosa, **AMO** essas fics *-*, e curiosa pra saber o que o Neji vai fazer com a Hinata na primeira fic, espero que não seja nenhuma maldade T-T.

**Izzy Doll -** Quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu, errei feio, rs, e olha que leio tudo atentamente a procura de erros, mas as vezes passa, espero que curta esse capítulo. ^ ^

**Luciana Fernandes -** Minha chará, que esse capítulo seja pra você tão legal quanto o anterior. n_n


	7. Música

**Naruto e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem... u.u Ah, mas os lindos irmãos Uchiha ainda vão ser meus \o/**

* * *

**"Brigar, competir, chorar, tudo faz parte do jogo."**

* * *

Calada ao lado de Sasuke, de frente para seu pai, Neji e Hanabi, Hinata tentava parecer o mais natural possivél para a ocasião, mas tava difícil com o Uchiha segurando sua mão, principalmente porque ele acariciava a palma da sua mão com os dedos, era muito bom, mas tinha certeza que tava vermelha.

Assim como imaginara o Uchiha insistira na proposta de namoro durante todo o caminho, mas não voltara a beija-la, apenas falara que não havia um bom motivo pra que ela recusasse, afinal, Naruto, que era quem ela sempre sonhara namorar, estava namorando Sakura, que era quem Naruto amava a anos, e não iria lhe corresponder **_nunca_**, mas **_nunca_** mesmo. Tivera a ligeira impressão de que ele adorara lembra-la desse fato.

Por fim decidira deixar a questão nas mãos de seu pai. Sasuke teria que esperar seu pai chegar e pedi-la em namoro á Hyuuga Hiashi e seja qual fosse a resposta Hinata obedeceria, como sempre afinal. Severo como ele era a resposta parecera evitente para Hinata, o sonoro não que Sasuke receberia de Hiashi acabaria com a idéia fixa de namora-la pra sempre, mas as coisas estavam tomando um rumo bem diferente.

Bem a sua frente estava seu pai, o temido Hyuuga Hiashi a olhando com um enorme sorriso satisfeito, sim ele estava sorrindo, nunca vira seu pai sorrir daquele jeito antes, pelo menos não em sua direção, normalmente ele sempre estava chateado por ela não ser o que ele sonhara, um garoto, ou por não ter uma personalidade forte como a de seu primo Neji. Pela primeira vez seu pai parecia contente com algo que _**escolhera**_, então como se negar a aceitar algo que parecia agradar e muito ele?

Além disso, seu pai não era o único que adorara seu _**namorado**_, Hanabi estava claramente encantada pelo Uchiha, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo, parecia bastante inclinada a participar do já lotado fã clube dele.

Somente Neji parecia não gostar da situação, devia estar passando mal, sua boca estava torta, uma veia pulsava forte na testa, um olho bem aberto e o outro meio fechado e piscando sem parar, parecia que teria um AVC.

- É claro que Hinata tem a minha permissão.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e olhou pra corada Hinata se sentindo vitorioso. Sabia muito bem que ela pensara que Hiashi diria não ao namoro, na verdade ele também pensara, mas pelo jeito aquele era o seu dia de sorte.

- Hiashi-sama não acho que o Uchiha seja a pessoa ideal para a Hinata.

Ou talvez não tanta sorte assim.

Neji conseguiu reagir após se recuperar do choque e encarou o Uchiha com ódio, recebendo de volta o mesmo olhar.

- Porque? Os Uchihas são uma das famílias mais ricas de Konoha, só atrás da nossa é claro.- Lembrou Hiashi orgulhoso, feliz pela filha estar com alguém do nivel dos Hyuugas.

Mesmo contrariado Neji se calou, não tinha como impedir aquela loucura sem admitir o que sentia pela prima, e isso não estava em seus planos, pelo menos não naquele momento. Depois daria um jeito de falar com a prima e colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela.

- Neji-san se Hinata quer namorar o Sasuke-kun, e ele venho até aqui pedir permissão, não vejo mal algum no papai aceitar.- Interviu Hanabi feliz pela irmã, não era todo dia que se agarrava um gato como aquele.- Não é mesmo Hinata?

Os quatro encararam Hinata com atenção, esperando sua resposta, mas Hinata só corava cada vez mais. Tudo fora tão rápido que não tinha idéia do que deveria dizer, num dia vira seus sonhos de ter um namorado irem ao chão, no outro estava namorando alguém totalmente diferente do que desejara.

- E-eu... eu...

De repente Sasuke se levantou, levando ela junto, e encarou Neji com um olhar mortal.

- Hiashi já deu sua permissão, Hinata é _**minha **_namorada e estamos muito felizes com isso.- Se voltou para Hiashi com o olhar cordial.- Tenho que ir pra casa, foi um prazer conversar com todos, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi e Neji, ja ne.

- Ja ne, Uchiha.

- Ja ne, Sasuke-kun.

- ...

Sasuke saiu arrastando Hinata até o portão da mansão, estava zangado, sabia muito bem o porque de Neji ser contra ao namoro, não era ingênuo como Hinata, que achava que o primo a protegia só por serem parentes, percebera no tempo que Neji estudara no colégio que ele nutria uma paixão pela prima, se pudesse teria socado o atrevido.

- Amanhã venho te buscar pra irmos juntos ao colégio.- Disse já do lado de fora da mansão Hyuuga.

- Não precisa...

Hinata se assustou quando ele a puxou pela cintura, a abraçou com um braço e acariciou seus lábios de leve com os dedos, os olhos negros a fitando intensamente antes de trocar os dedos pelos seus lábios, lhe dando um selinho demorado.

- Acontece que eu quero.

Dito isso ele a soltou e foi embora sem olhar pra trás.

Meio aérea, Hinata foi pra seu quarto, se deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, nos lábios rosados um sorriso sonhador, seus pensamentos indo na direção de Sasuke, que tinha o péssimo costume de querer que tudo fosse do jeito que ele decidia, mas nem isso a fazia esquecer que se sentia nas nuvens quando ele a beijava, mesmo que fosse só um selinho.

- Hinata, precisamos conversar.

Neji entrou em seu quarto sem ao menos bater, o que jamais fizera antes, surpreendendo Hinata que se sentou rápida em sua cama, preocupada. Algo de muito grave devia estar acontecendo para ele entrar em seu quarto daquele jeito

- Sim, nii-san?

- Primeiro, não sou e nunca vou ser seu irmão.

- Nej...

- Segundo, o que diabos deu em você pra querer namorar o Uchiha?

Encarou o primo sem conseguir entender nada, ele parecia estar furioso.

- Sei que não deveria me intrometer na sua vida, que até seu pai aceitou esse... esse absurdo.- Neji estava indignado.- Mas tenho que preveni-la de que o Uchiha não presta.

Acompanhando com o olhar o primo, que andava de um lado pra outro como um animal enjaulado, Hinata estava assustada, Neji nem parecia ele mesmo. Nunca pensara que o primo odiasse o Uchiha, pelo menos era o que estava parecendo, eles até tinham uma personalidade parecida, mesmo que Neji não percebesse isso.

- Ele é incapaz de amar alguém, descarta as garotas como se fossem roupa suja, vai fazer o mesmo com você após tirar proveito desse namoro.- Dizia com a voz carregada de raiva. - Fique alerta Hinata, não deixe que um rostinho bonito te iluda como ilude aquelas doidas do colégio Senju, Sasuke não vale nada, só vai te causar sofrimento pode ter certeza disso.

Após terminar de falar Neji saiu do quarto, deixando pra trás Hinata espantada ao bater a porta com força de tão irado que estava. Torcia para que Hinata o ouvisse e terminasse logo com o idiota do Uchiha, e se não terminasse que não fizesse nada que pudesse se arrepender depois, embora ter aceitado namorar Sasuke já fosse um erro, e dos grandes.

* * *

Acompanhavando Ino no banco de trás do carro da família Yamanaka, Sakura estava muito curiosa pra saber pra onde Ino mandara o motorista leva-las, não reconhecia o caminho por onde passavam e Ino não queria lhe dizer pra onde estavam indo e o porquê. Fora na casa da loira depois de voltar do cinema, onde assistira um comédia que Naruto escolhera, tinham ficado conversando durante muito tempo sobre o melhor jeito de separar Sasuke e Hinata, até que do nada Ino a arrastara até o carro da família dela e falara um endereço pro motorista.

- Me diz onde estamos pelo menos?

- Já vai ver.

O motorista estacionou na frente de uma casa branca enorme com um jardim deslumbrante.

- Quem mora aqui?

- Espera, quanta impaciência testuda.

Ino tocou a campainha e foi atendida por um homem magro, de longos cabelos negro, olhos de íris amareladas com traços verticais pretos, pele muito branca, basicamente tinha cara de cobra e das mais venenosas, era de dar medo em qualquer um, mas Sakura ficou foi revoltada ao reconhecer aquele homem.

- O QUEEEE?! ESTA É A CASA DA KARIN!!!

- Não grite, testuda.- Ordenou Ino antes de se voltar para o pai de Karin com seu melhor sorriso.- Orochimaru-sama queremos falar com a Karin, saber porque ela não foi pra escola.

- Oh, podem entrar.- A voz dele era assustadora assim como a aparência.- Ela está se recuperando do choque de ter sido atacada por uma psicopata baranga que fugiu da prissão.

- BARANGA...!!!

Sakura só não falou umas verdades para o pai da Karin, porque Ino tapou sua boca.

- Coitadinha, teve estar muito traumatizada, será que podemos vê-la?

- Claro, ver as amigas fará muito bem pra ela, tá no segundo quarto a direita após as escadas.

Seguindo Ino pelas escadas, Sakura não escondia sua curiosidade e revolta.

- Me explica porque viemos até a casa da ruiva maligna?

- Pensa testuda, precisamos de um bode expiatório, alguém que de a cara a tapa, para que não sejamos envolvidas na história, senão o Sasuke e até mesmo a anta do Naruto vão nos odiar.

- Não gosto que fale assim do Naruto.- Retrucou Sakura.

Estava começando a se irritar em ouvir Ino ofender Naruto sempre que podia. Podia não morrer de amores pelo namorado, mas acima de tudo o respeitava como amigo.

- Que seja, mas precisamos da Karin pra minha idéia.

- E que idéia seria essa?

- Calma tudo a seu tempo, primeiro temos que convencer a Karin a se unir a nós.

Pararam em frente ao quarto de Karin e Ino bateu na porta.

- Vê se não torra mais a minha paciência Suigetsu.

- É a Ino, Karin.

Karin abriu a porta com a cara feia e que ficou mais carrancuda ao ver Sakura ao lado de Ino.

- O que querem comigo e ainda por cima você psicopata.

- ORA, SUA...

Ino segurou Sakura, era impressionante o quanto a roséa se zangava fácil e partia pra violência, se esquecendo totalmente que não era a hora nem o lugar para brigas.

- Calma Sakura, lembre-se que estamos em missão de paz, que temos um interesse em comum.

Karin colocou uma mão na cintura com desgosto bem evitente no olhar.

- Que interesse poderia ter com vocês?

- Será que podemos conversar dentro do seu quarto? É sobre o Sasuke.

Como se tivesse falado uma palavra mágica, Karin as deixou entrar em seu quarto, onde havia uma cama com guarda-roupa embutido, uma mesa de computador, uma cadeira e um puff vermelho. Sakura sentou na cadeira, Ino no puff e Karin na cama. Após ouvir tudo que acontecera na escola durante sua ausência, Karin concordou em ajuda-las a acabar com o namoro de Sasuke com Hinata.

- E o que terei de fazer?

- Por enquanto nada, só aguardar a hora certa.

- Aguardar?! Essa é sua melhor idéia?! Temos que espantar a Hyuuga pra bem longe do Sasuke.

Mesmo apoiando mentalmente Karin, Sakura não conseguia deixar de se sentir desconfortavél por se aliar a ela, não confiava na ruiva quatro olhos, por isso preferiu ficar em silêncio.

- Temos que ir com calma.- Frissou Ino.- Além disso, a minha idéia central envolve um terceiro elemento.

- Da pra ser mais clara?

- Preciso de um garoto.

- Sua vida sentimental não é da minha conta...

- Não pra mim Karin, pra Hinata, o Sasuke é muito possessivo, já deixou de sair com algumas garotas só por causa de suspeitas.- Esclareceu.- O ideal seria o Naruto, mas creio que a Sakura não vai deixar, então preciso de tempo pra avaliar as opções, enquanto isso as garotas do fã clube tem ordens de não trocarem uma só palavra com a Hyuuga, gelo total.

Sakura bufou, não conseguiu ficar quieta após ouvir isso.

- Hinata quase não fala com ninguém, não acho que vai ligar se a ignorar-mos.

- Disse bem, quase não fala.- Ino deu de ombros.- De qualquer jeito é só uma idéia temporária, logo vamos pro plano principal, além disso você não tá incluída no gelo.

- Não? E o que eu faço?

- Se aproxime e seja amiga intíma da Hyuuga.

- ...?

Sakura encarou Ino com uma sombrancelha levantada, ser amiga íntima da Hyuuga não fazia sentido.

- Ah, será que tenho que explicar tudo?- Ino enrolou uma mecha loira em seus dedos.- Temos que ter alguém próxima da inimiga, coletando informações úteis, assim derrotaremos ela mais facilmente. A melhor escolha é você, por causa do seu namoro com o Naruto.

- Nossa, e eu que acreditava que loiras fossem burras.

Ino não ligou pro comentário preconceituoso de Karin, no fim mostraria que era a mais esperta e teria Sasuke só pra ela.

- Bem, Sakura e eu temos que ir pra casa, já tá muito tarde.- Comunicou Ino.- Amanhã temos muito o que fazer.

Logo após Sakura e Ino irem embora, Karin foi até o quarto de seu irmão adotivo Suigetsu, um rapaz de cabelo branco, pele pálida, dentes afiados como os de um tubarão e olho lilás, visivelmente nervosa, o encontrando acompanhado de Juugo, um garoto ruivo, de olhos avermelhados e muito alto, que Orochimaru adotara um tempo após Karin e Suigetsu, estavam vendo um filme que Karin não fez questão de saber qual era, só foi na direção da televisão, a desligou e os encarou irritada.

- Porque ninguém me disse que Sasuke arranjou uma namorada?

- São só boatos.- Alertou Juugo com seu jeito calmo.

- Não tenho que dar satisfações sobre a vida de Uchiha Sasuke só porque você tem uma queda por ele.- Suigetsu encarou Karin com um sorriso burloso, mostrando os dentes afiados.- Se quer saber, acho que agora que ele começou a sair com a Hyuuga, nem em sonhos ele vai olhar pra você, uma grossa irritante, se bem que ele já não olhava antes.

- EU TE ODEIO!!!- Karin gritou com os olhos cheios d'agua, saindo correndo pra seu quarto.

- Não acha que pegou pesado dessa vez?

- Ela deveria parar de correr atrás do Uchiha, é isso o que acho.

Pegou sua garrafa de água e enquanto bebia um pouco, ligou a televisão, aparentava não dar a mínima por ferir os sentimentos de Karin, mas Juugo suspeitava que bem lá no fundo ele sentia alguma coisa por ela.

* * *

Sasuke entrou na mansão Uchiha e foi direto para seu quarto, se jogando em sua cama e fitando o teto, onde só conseguia enxergar o rosto angelical de Hinata com um sorriso lindo em sua direção.

Esperara horas até o pai dela chegar, se empanturrando de biscoitos e chá, sobre o olhar deslumbrado da irmã dela e o desconfiado de Neji, que chegara alguns minutos após eles e ficara passeando na sua frente, parecendo um soldado patrulhando e defendendo sua aréa, mas em momento algum perguntara o que ele fazia por ali, com certeza se tivesse suspeitado que seria para pedir sua amada prima em namoro teria o chutado porta á fora antes que o tio chegasse.

Sorriu, de qualquer jeito conseguira o que queria, como sempre aliais.

- Está passando mal?

Se sentou na cama e olhou pro irmão com a cara emburrada, nem pensar em paz podia fazer naquela casa.

- Estava bem até você chegar.

Itachi se encostou no batente da porta, que Sasuke se arrependia de não ter fechado, os braços e pernas cruzados, vestia uma calça jeans preta e camisa da mesma cor, o olhar divertido.

- Pois não parecia.- Itachi sorriu malicioso.- Se não é uma doença então é alguma garota, e uma bem atraente suponho, pra deixa-lo tão distraído.

- Porque não vai sair com a sua escandalosa e me deixa me paz?

- Bem que eu queria, mas ela saiu com o irmão, que apareceu na faculdade com cara de cachorro molhado atrás dela. - Itachi deu de ombros.- Então pensei "porque não esquecer das noitadas, por uma noite, e cuidar do meu também".- Ignorou o olhar de pouco caso de Sasuke.- Fiquei preocupado ao chegar e não encontra-lo em casa, mais ainda quando passou pela sala feito um relâmpago.- Voltou a ignorar a cara de Sasuke, agora de desconfiança. - Então chego no _**meu**_ quarto e o vejo olhando para o poster do Iron Maiden como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais linda do mundo, pra piorar o quadro sorrindo feito bobo, por isso pensei que estivesse passando mal, mas agora vejo que é uma simples apaixonite aguda, infelizmente tenho que te dizer que o Eddie não está disponivél.

Ouvindo a risada irritante do irmão, Sasuke se levantou da cama como se ela tivesse espinhos e olhou ao seu redor. O quarto era parecido com o seu, paredes de madeira escura, uma cama de casal, comoda, mesa de computador e uma cadeira, mas alguns detalhes eram totalmente diferentes do seu quarto, a cama estava coberta com lençol de seda vermelha, nas paredes havia corvos com olhos vermelhos desenhados e tinha vários posters de bandas de rock espalhados, entre eles o horrivél poster no teto de um ser horroroso numa sala acolchoada, com roupas rasgadas, camisa de força e com correntes presas no pescoço. Por Kami-sama, como as garotas tinham coragem de passar a noite naquele quarto?!

Saiu apressado dali, desceu as escadas e foi beber um pouco de água, infelizmente Itachi o seguiu, curioso em saber quem conseguira o milagre de deixar seu irmãozinho sonhando acordado.

- Me diz quem é a garota, a conheço?

- Só estava distraído, normal.

Não iria falar que pedira Hinata em namoro, pelo menos não após o irmão vir com aquela história de apaixonite aguda, não estava apaixonado, só era atração, nada mais, depois de um tempo passava como todas as outras vezes.

- Ela é feia por acaso?

Tentou sair da cozinha mas Itachi bloqueou seu caminho, seu irmão conseguia deixa-lo nervoso.

- Sai da minha frente, Itachi.

Itachi sabia muito bem como arrancar informações do irmão, na base da provocação é claro.

- Vai me dizer que depois de tanto escolher se apaixonou por uma tribufu desdentada?

- Hinata é linda e perfeita!!!

Droga! Se deixara levar e falara demais.

- Hinata...? Esse não é o nome daquela morena que vive suspirando pelo Naruto?

Sasuke empurrou Itachi e marchou zangado para o seu quarto, o certo dessa vez, lembrando de trancar a porta, já sabendo que seu irmão não desistiria de pertuba-lo.

- Qual é Sasuke.- Reclamou Itachi do outro lado da porta, a voz zombeteira.- Me diz como é se apaixonar por uma garota que gosta de outro cara?

- Cala a boca, imbecil !!!

Antes que Itachi acabasse com o que lhe restava de paciência pegou seu celular, colocou os fones no ouvido, sintonizou numa estação qualquer de rádio, o volume no máximo pra encobrir a voz irritante de seu irmão, se deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, ouvindo a música sem prestar muita atenção, seus pensamentos sendo dominados pela dona de lindas orbes peroladas e sorriso encantador.

**Want to but I can't help it, ****I love the way it feels**

**Eu quero, mas não consigo evitar, ****Eu amo essa sensação**

**Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**

**Me deixou preso entre a minha fantasia e o que é real**

**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**

**Eu preciso disso quando quero, eu quero quando não preciso**

**Tell myself I'll stop every day, ****Knowing that I won't**

**Digo a mim mesmo que vou parar todo dia, ****Sabendo que não vou**

Não estava apaixonado, lógico que não, era só uma atração muito forte, que o fazia se esquecer de quem era e de como era toda vez que Hinata chegava perto dele, que de alguma forma o fazia querer só estar ao lado dela, mesmo que fosse só pra ficar olhando para aqueles maravilhosos olhos perolados, não era normal, sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar.

**I got a problem and I... (Don't know what to do about it)**

**Eu tenho um problema e eu... (Não sei o que fazer a respeito )**

**Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it**

**Mesmo se soubesse eu não sei se fugiria dele, mas eu duvido**

**I'm taken by the thought of it... ****And I know this much is true**

**Sou arrebentado só de pensar ... ****E eu sei o quanto isso é verdade**

Quando que fora na casa de alguma garota e a pedira em namoro? Nunca antes de se deixar enfeitiçar pela voz doce de Hinata.

Mas também já estava na hora de ter um relacionamento de verdade e Hinata era a garota ideal.

**Baby, you have become my addiction, ****I'm so strung out on you**

**Querida, você se tornou meu vício, ****Estou tão viciado em você**

**I can barely move, ****But I like it**

**Eu mal consigo me mexer, ****Mas eu gosto disso**

Pior era saber que faria tudo que ela pedisse se isso a deixasse contente com ele, nunca se sentira assim antes, era estranho, mas ele gostava da sensação.

**And it's all because of you, ****And it's all because...**

**E é tudo por sua causa, ****E é tudo por...**

**Never get enough, ****She's the sweetest drug**

**Nunca me canso, ****Ela é a mas doce droga**

Ela era o seu anjo, doce, com um toque suave e um olhar inocente que o deixava apaixo...

Abriu os olhos negros, começando a prestar atenção na letra da música que estava tocando.

**Think of it every second, ****I can't get nothing done**

**Penso nisso a todo segundo, ****Não consigo fazer nada**

**Only concern is the next time ****I'm gonna get me some **

**Só penso na próxima vez que conseguirei mais**

Tirou o fone dos ouvidos, desligou o celular e o jogou na gaveta da mesinha de computador, fechando a mesma com brutalidade, e culpando a música pelo caminho que sua mente estivera trilhando.

- Apaixonite aguda...- Deu de ombros com pouco caso voltando a fechar os olhos.- Só o Itachi pra ter uma idéia tão besta.

**

* * *

**

**N/A -** **Me deu um branco total nesse capítulo, não conseguia pensar em nada pra escrever após o sermão do Neji, mas por fim saiu alguma coisa, não é assim uma brastemp mais dá pro gasto n_n , teve direito até a uma música, que só coloquei porque só tive uma idéia decente após ouvir "Because of You" do Ne-Yo ^^. **

**Agradecimentos:**

**VeronicaLee - **Que bom que você gostou do "Beijo" que até agora é o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever, mesmo achando que exagerei um pouquinho. O Sasuke não dá ordens por mal não, ser mandão tá no sangue dos Uchiha, assim como ser maravilhosamente lindo, hehehe. Amo de paixão o Itachi, ele é meu sonho de consumo, não consigo evitar ter pensamentos impuros com ele envolvido, só na fic é claro u_u (mentirosa ¬/\¬ ) n///n

**marcy bolger -** Pode considerar como um elogio sim, afinal o Itachi fica maravilhoso malvado, amo demais ele *-* (Me maltrata, mais diz que me ama, vê se pode ¬/\¬ ). Dessa vez além de colocar o Itachi na fic ainda invadi o quarto dele. Pra mim ele tem cara de que curte Iron Maiden entre outras bandas de rock, por causa das roupas em tons escuros, unhas pintadas de preto e cabelo cumprido, que não pude cortar infelizmente XP (Obrigado por me salvar e salvar meu cabelinho lindo dessa louca marcy-kun! n/\n ) Como disse? ¬¬ (Nada não, só tava agradecendo u/\u ).

**marina -** Que ótimo que esteja amando a fic, espero que goste desse capítulo também, demorou pra idéia tomar forma, mas acho que tá bom.

**Izzy Doll -** Nossa quase tive um treco ao ler o começo da sua review, se juntar ao fã clube do mal é péssimo... Tenho que confessar que também me deu vontade, oras o Sasuke é tudo de bom, dá vontade de agarrar e não soltar mais *;* , mas temos que resistir bravamente, como você disse ele e a Hinata ficam perfeitos juntos, tenho que me conformar com esse fato u_u

**Mari P.B'b -** Também gosto da Ino, acho ela mais inteligente que a Sakura, por isso na fic ela vai armar pra dar o pelé em todo mundo, sem dar na vista é claro, rsrs. Só não caio de amores pela Sakura porque ela judia muito do Naruto, que amo mesmo sendo um cego bobão, mas ele tá melhorando pelo menos no mangá, delirei com o fora que ele deu na Sakura no mangá /o/ . E NOSSA choquei OoO "fazer pincings de arame farpado e depois tocar acido corozivo!" deve ser MUITO pior que banho frio e doer pra caramba +_+

**Hanae Ichihara - **O "Beijo" é o capítulo que mais amei até agora, por ser quase todo SasuHina e por deixar a Ino e a Sakura babando por não estarem no lugar da sortuda da Hinata. Bem feito pra elas!(2) hehehe. Quero um Sasuke carinhoso pra mim também \o/

**Pinkuiro -** Fico super, mega, master feliz que tenha gostado do beijo do casal SasuHina, pena que não tenha visto "Corazon Salvaje" é a novela mais linda que vi garanto. O Sasuke daqui em diante, pelo menos com a Hinata, vai ter que ser meloso porque ela não é igual as doidas que se jogam em cima dele, merece muito carinho, rsrs n.n

**Luciana Fernandes -** A Hinata não facilita nada pro Sasuke, só aceitou namorar com ele após oficializar tudo, conquistar ela vai ser difícil pra ele pode ter certeza, adoro judiar um pouco dele, como você disse assim ele dá mais valor pra ela ^^

**FranHyuuga -** "Antes tarde do que mais tarde" (2), rsrs, eu também não gosto de "enviar review só por enviar" e até pra responder as reviews é a mesma coisa. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo "Beijo", e o Sasuke vai ter que ser ainda mais decidido pra ficar do lado da Hinata, afinal vai ter um monte de pedras no meio do caminho, hehehe. Eu adoro quando o Sasuke tem ciúmes do jeito que a Hinata fala o nome do Naruto, fazendo questão de acrescentar o kun enquanto com Sasuke é san, rsrs, o pior e que agora o Sasuke ainda tem que se preocupar com o Neji, que não gostou nada de perder a Hinata pro Uchiha e logo, logo com os planos de Ino e compania. Sobre as declaração do Sasuke, a Hinata ficou paralisada na primeira, tipo ela pensou que tava tendo uma alucinação, rsrs, e ela não entendeu o significado de "pacote todo", santa inocência, kkkk. Por enquanto a Ino, que vai ser a cabeça de todas as armações, só tá pensando em coisas comprometedoras, mas colocando em ação só as mais simples por falta de homem, rsrs.

**E a todos que leram e não deixaram uma review, mas sou obrigada a pedir que apertem o botãozinho abaixo e façam uma pessoa como eu mais feliz, por favorzinho ç.ç**


	8. Problemas

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem... também não quero todos, só o Sasuke e o Itachi *-***

**

* * *

**

**"O que o ser humano mais deseja é ser desejado por outro ser humano." **

* * *

Itachi caminhava sonolento em direção ao banheiro quando sentiu um cheiro amadeirado conhecido, ao olhar pra dentro do banheiro encontrou o irmão gastando o _seu_ perfume importado que normalmente usava pra azarar.

- Pensa em usar tudo ou posso ter a esperança de que vai sobrar um pouco pra mim?

Sasuke fez uma cara feia pro irmão, que se encostou no batente da porta e o encarou descontente com o que via.

- Só tava experimentando.- Resmungou colocando o perfume no lugar.

- Posso saber pra que?

Podia dizer o que sempre dizia "Vai cuidar da tua vida", mas daquela vez achou melhor ficar quieto, tinha que terminar de se aprontar pra buscar Hinata na mansão Hyuuga.

- Isso tudo é pra Hyuuga?

Itachi parecia mulher, tinha um sexto sentido certeiro, pior que só servia pra irrita-lo, novamente o ignorou, queria evitar uma briga, o que com toda certeza era o objetivo de Itachi.

- Quem diria, meu irmãozinho, o inabalável Uchiha Sasuke, apaixonado pela santa Hyuuga, ainda não consigo acreditar.- Itachi declarou rindo.

Sasuke ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Ah, cala a boca, imbecil!

Saiu do banheiro empurrando o irmão.

- Tava brincando Sasuke, se continuar com esse mal humor vai levar um fora da Hyuuga.

- Só pra sua informação ela não vai me dar fora algum.- Replicou Sasuke sem olhar pro irmão, para logo depois murmurar pra si mesmo.- Acontece que ela é ... Droga nem sei porque fico pensando nela.

Itachi se segurava pra não zoar o irmão, era engraçado demais vê-lo confuso por causa de uma garota, principalmente quando a garota em questão era Hyuuga Hinata. Havia sido raras as vezes em que a vira, na maioria ela se encontrava comendo o Naruto com os olhos, que por sua vez corria atrás da rosadinha que morria de amores por Sasuke, mas algo sempre ficara claro para Itachi em meio aquela confussão, a herdeira Hyuuga parecia seguir rumo a uma vida religiosa ou coisa do tipo, talvez por esse motivo Sasuke estivesse um pouco inseguro... na verdade bem inseguro, isso era cômico.

- Não sou bom em dar conselhos amorosos, afinal só preciso dar uma piscada ou um sorriso sexy que uma legião de garotas me seguem sem pestanejar, mas como você não tem o meu magnetismo natural...

"Convencido", pensou Sasuke mentalmente, mas se voltou pro irmão curioso em saber o que Itachi pretendia lhe dizer.

- Se está mesmo apaixonado por ela, tente ser gentil, carinhoso, garotas como ela apreciam isso.

- APAIXONADO???!!!! EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO, ESSA IDÉIA É ESTUPIDA.

- Como queira... Não precisa se espernear toda- Retrucou Itachi entrando no banheiro, a mão balançando no ar.- Mas, sabe o que dizem né? O maior cego é aquele que não quer ver.

Decidido a não perder seu precioso tempo com o irmão, Sasuke pegou sua mochila e rumou em direção a mansão Hyuuga que não era muito longe da sua casa, embora ficasse do lado oposto e Sasuke tivesse que passar em frente o colégio onde suas fãs com certeza já estavam amontoadas a espera da abertura dos portões, mas pra sua sorte elas só olharam pra sua direção com os olhos marejados. Namorar Hinata até aquele momento estava sendo a sua melhor idéia.

Chegou a mansão Hyuuga e foi recepcionado por seguranças mal encarados no portão, como o reconheceram como namorado de Hinata passou sem grandes dificuldades. A mansão era muito bem guardada desde um atentado doze anos atrás que resultara na morte do irmão gêmeo de Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, pai de Neji, o que fez o patriarca Hyuuga cercar a mansão de seguranças e tornar Neji praticamente responsável pela proteção de Hinata, porém essa proteção toda diminuíra com o tempo e com o fato de que Neji estava na faculdade agora, mas Neji ainda mantia os olhos em cima de Hinata sempre que podia, protegendo-a de tudo que considerasse perigoso, como naquele momento com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo barrando a porta de entrada.

- O que venho fazer aqui, Uchiha?

- Olhar a sua cara feia é que não é.

Tentou passar mais Neji o impediu.

- Não sei como os seguranças deixaram você entrar.

Sasuke se segurou pra não dar uma resposta malcriada.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!!!

Hanabi passou correndo pela porta e o abraçou com tanta força que Sasuke agradeceu aos céus que a garota não fosse outra lunática de seu fã clube, logo depois se colocou ao lado do primo carrancudo.

- Já estamos saindo, que pena, da próxima vez tem que chegar mais cedo pra nos acompanhar no café.

- Não faça convites sem a autorização do Oji-san, Hanabi.

- Deixa de besteira, Neji, o Sasuke é da família.

- Não diga besteira você, Sasuke não é nada nosso.

- É namorado da Hinata.

- Por enquanto...- Declarou o Hyuuga encarando Sasuke com desafio.

- Hanabi, Neji, parem de discutir.- Hiashi ordenou se juntando aos três.- Como vai Uchiha?

- Bem senhor, Hyuuga.

- Espero que venha mais cedo e compartilhe o café conosco.

Hanabi ficou de costas pro pai e se voltou para Neji mostrando a língua, por um breve momento Sasuke teve vontade de rir da cara do jovem Hyuuga, mas se distraiu ao ver Hinata aparecer com seu inseparável casaco de frio segurando a pasta escolar em frente ao corpo, a franja cobrindo seus olhos e as faces rubras, deixando claro que se sentia um pouco envergonhada.

- S-Sasuke-san, o-ohayo!

- Vamos Hanabi, senão vou chegar atrasado no trabalho e você na escola.- Comunicou Hiashi com os olhos grudados em seu relógio de pulso.

- Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!

Ao receber um beijo no rosto da cunhada, Sasuke se perguntou como duas irmãs criadas no mesmo ambiente podiam ser tão diferentes. Tentou se aproximar de Hinata, mas Neji o barrou novamente, se encararam com ódio, era palpável a tensão entre os dois.

- N-Neji...

- O Uchiha é um mulherengo, só vai se aproveitar de você, Hinata-sama, tenho que protege-la de tipos como ele.

Sasuke se segurou pra não arrebentar a cara do Hyuuga. Sabia muito bem que tipo de proteção ele queria dar a prima.

- Se quissese só me aproveitar não precisaria pedi-la em namoro.

- O que tá insinuando, Uchiha?

- O que você acha, Hyuuga?

Era visível uma corrente de raiva passando dos olhos de um para o outro, ambos se encontravam mais que dispostos a arrebentar a cara do outro, os punhos fechados ansiosos em entrar em ação.

- Neji-nii-san! Sasuke-san! Parem de discutir.- Pediu Hinata com a voz doce se colocando no meio dos dois e apoiando as pequenas mãos no peito deles para separa-los.

Sasuke e Neji fizeram uma careta de desgosto, em uma coisa concordavam, odiavam a forma que a Hyuuga os chamava.

Neji bufou, era melhor esquecer o "intruso" Uchiha e ir logo para a faculdade antes que se atrasasse.

- Eu te levo pro colégio, Hinata.- Falou Neji segurando a braço da prima e puxando-a pro seu lado.

- A namorada é minha, eu levo.- Retrucou Sasuke abraçando ela pela cintura e afastando-a de Neji.

- Eu tô de carro vai ser mais rápido.- Replicou Neji tentando tirar a mão de Sasuke da cintura da prima.

Prevendo uma briga onde no mínimo a dividiriam no meio, Hinata teve uma idéia.

- Leve nós dois no carro, nii-san.

- Isso mesmo, nii-san.- Provocou Sasuke.

- Oras, seu...

- Neji, por favor.- Pediu Hinata se pondo na frente de Sasuke, na face uma expressão suplicante.

Mesmo não fazendo idéia do motivo que deixara os dois hostis daquela forma, Hinata estava decidida a evitar de qualquer forma um confronto.

- Tudo bem, mas é por você Hinata, por que se fosse por esse...

Neji se segurou pra não dizer o que lhe vinha a mente e magoar a prima, odiava Sasuke, odiava saber que o desgraçado lhe roubara o amor de Hinata. Encarou o Uchiha com ódio, recebendo em troca um sorriso de zombaria, queria quebrar os dentes daquele imbecil arrogante, mas se controlou e caminhou na frente de Hinata e Sasuke até seu carro já estacionado em frente a mansão, abriu a porta do lado do passageiro da frente pra Hinata, deixando claro que a queria ao seu lado, o que gerou nova discussão.

- Sem chance, Neji, ela vem comigo no banco de trás.

Anunciou Sasuke impedindo a namorada de subir no carro.

- Não vou posar de motorista pra você.

- Ela não vai sentar do seu lado de jeito nenhum.

Hinata suspirou cansada, aqueles dois estavam agindo como crianças, não, até mesmo criança sabiam ser mais civilizadas.

- Eu vou no banco de trás sozinha, o Sasuke-san vai do seu lado Neji-nii-san, não briguem.

Enquanto falava, Hinata empurrou Sasuke pro banco de passageiros da frente, abriu a porta de trás, entrou e bateu a porta com força.

- Viu o que você fez, Uchiha? A deixou chateada.- Resmungou Neji entrando no carro.

- Eu?!!! Você que é um...

- Parem já de brigar!!!- Interrompeu Hinata com um tom mais elevado chamando a atenção de ambos.

Até mesmo Hinata se surpreendeu por ter levantado a voz para repreende-los, envergonhada diante do olhar dos dois se encolheu no banco com as mãos sobre a boca.

Sasuke e Neji se voltaram pra frente, colocaram o cinto de segurança e se encararam por um momento, nos olhos a promessa muda de acertarem as contas depois, antes de Neji dar a partida no carro.

Durante o pequeno percurso até o colégio houve silêncio total, o que fazia a culpa de Hinata aumentar, tinha quase certeza que Neji fora grosseiro por não apoiar seu namoro com o Uchiha, agradeceu aos céus quando chegaram ao colégio, abriu a porta e saiu ansiosa pra esquecer durante as aulas toda loucura dos últimos dias, porém Sasuke a puxou pelo braço contra si e abraçando-a pela cintura a beijou rapidamente.

Como das outras vezes, Hinata sentiu o corpo amolecer e se apoiou no Uchiha pra não cair, não notou o sorriso debochado e vitorioso de Sasuke para Neji, que por sua vez saiu cantando pneus.

* * *

Sentada perto do portão de entrada, Ino vira toda a "ceninha" de amor de Sasuke e Hinata, assim como percebeu a rivalidade no olhar do Uchiha em relação ao Hyuuga, seria tão bom se Neji ainda estudasse no colégio. "Com certeza a santa Hyuuga não teria nem se aproximado de Sasuke com a muralha Hyuuga do lado", pensou lembrando dos apelidos dos primos, que agora não combinava mais com eles, Hinata estava longe de ser santa e a muralha despencara. Também percebeu algo que aos demais podia ter passado em branco, mas não pra ela que buscava a cobaia perfeita. No momento em que Sasuke beijou Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba só não pulou pra cima do Uchiha porque seu amigo inseparável Aburame Shino o segurou. Sorriu maquiavélica, Kiba era do tipo que agia antes de pensar, fácil de ser manipulado, ou seja, perfeito para seus planos.

Pegou uma folha de caderno, escreveu uma mensagem, dobrou a folha e sacudiu um jovem deitado ao seu lado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados.

- O que foi, Ino? - Shikamaru quis saber abrindo um olho e bocejando entediado.

Ino estendeu o bilhete ao amigo.

- Shika, leve essa mensagem para a Karin, agora.

- Não sou seu empregado.- Declarou voltando a fechar os olhos.

Ino bufou e sacudiu novamente o colega.

- Deixa de preguiça e só levar um simples papel.

- Se é tão simples, por qual motivo você mesma não leva?

Mesmo fingindo dormir, Shikamaru vira com os olhos semi cerrados a chegada do casal mais comentado e odiado do colégio, assim como o beijo, por esse motivo e por sempre ouvir Ino falar mal de Karin, sabia que aquele pequeno papel representava problema. Ino era muito esperta, com certeza queria acabar com o namoro do Uchiha sem ser se envolver diretamente, movendo as peças de modo a vencer no final, as jovens do fã clube que ela controlava eram tolas.

A expressão de pouco caso de Shikamaru não enganava Ino, o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ele já sabia o que o bilhete para Karin significava, motivo o suficiente pra que ele não quisesse levar, mas precisava de alguém confiável que nunca a dedurasse, e esse alguém só podia ser seu melhor amigo Nara Shikamaru, o ruim era que ele era preguiçoso demais e fugia de situações que considerasse "problemáticas", mas Ino sabia qual era o ponto fraco do amigo de infância e não hesitaria em usa-lo.

- Ou você leva a mensagem ou garanto que até o fim do ano você não vai tirar nem um cochilo.

- Tubo bem.- Pegou o bilhete e olhou para o céu sonhador.- Eu queria ser uma nuvem...

- Deixa de sonhar acordado e faz logo o que te pedi.- Ordenou puxando o amigo pelo uniforme para que ele se levantasse.

Sem muita opção, Shikamaru saiu a procura de Karin em meio aos alunos que aguardavam a abertura do portão do colégio, sem sucesso, já a ponto de desisti, viu uma cabeleira ruiva atrás de um árvore afastada do colégio, andou entediado até o local, considerando a função de "garoto de recados" muito chata quando se deu conta que Karin não se encontrava sozinha. Agarrado a ela estava o, até que se prove o contrario, irmão Suigetsu, com uma das mãos embaixo da saia dela, beijando o pescoço da jovem que gemia alto.

Por um momento não sabia o que fazer, se interrompia o casal aos beijos e amassos ou se saia de fininho fingindo que nunca vira nada daquilo, mas só de pensar no que Ino lhe faria se não entregasse a droga do bilhete...

- Que problemático!- Resmungou coçando a cabeça.

Karin e Suigetsu se separaram em um pulo e encararam Shikamaru surpresos pelo flagrante.

- Não é nada disso que você tá pensando...- Se declarou Karin ajeitando a saia.

- Isso é tão sem noção da sua parte, Karin.

- CALA A BOCA SUIGETSU!!!- Karin gritou apontando um dedo acusador na direção de Suigetsu.- A culpa é sua por me agarrar de surpresa.

- Não ouvi você reclamar a uns minutos atrás.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar a "reunião de família" ou sei lá o que de vocês, só vim trazer isso a Karin.- Entregou o bilhete e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.- Só pra deixar bem claro, eu não estive aqui, não vi nada e não entreguei nada, certo?

Não esperou resposta, saiu rápido dali, tinha verdadeira aversão a problemas e aqueles dois tinham uma montanha disso.

Mordendo os lábios insegura se o Nara espalharia o que vira ou não, Karin abriu o bilhete que ele lhe entregara e leu a mensagem que continha:

_"Kiba é o garoto perfeito"_

- O que é isso afinal? -Quis saber Suigetsu tentando ler o bilhete.

- Sai de perto de mim, abusado.

- Como queira.- Suigetsu se afastou sorrindo com malícia.- De qualquer forma consegui um pouco do que queria, da próxima vez...

- Não haverá próxima vez, mas caso tente me agarrar novamente juro que arrebento a sua cara.

O jovem riu alto e foi andando tranqüilamente em direção ao portão do colégio que já se encontrava aberto.

Voltando a ler a mensagem, Karin não demorou muito pra entender que o Nara lhe entregara o bilhete a mando de Ino, assim como compreendeu que teria que dar um jeito de fazer Kiba separar Hinata de Sasuke, o problema é que não sabia nem por onde começar.

* * *

A terceira aula era de Tarefas Domésticas, ficava em uma sala branca e toda equipada como uma grande cozinha, a aula era com a professora Kurenai, morena de olhos exoticos vermelhos, sempre bem maquiada, casada com o professor de matemática Sarutobi Asuma e agora no quarto mês de gravidez. Hinata a considerava a professora mais bonita da escola e sem dúvida nenhuma mais simpática e gentil que a professora Anko.

- Quero que façam duplas na minha aula.- Anunciou Kurenai.- Será pra facilitar o trabalho dos que não tem muita concentração ou atenção, não queremos novos "acidentes".

Enquanto falava seus olhos miravam Naruto, que por sua vez ria sem graça. Na sua última aula no final do ano letivo anterior, Kurenai havia pedido para que fizessem bolos, algo pra comer em casa e comemorar com a família. Logo depois teve aula de Educação Física, estavam todos na quadra quando o alarme de incêndio soou, foi água pra todo lado, os alunos sairam do colégio ensopados, só pra depois ver a diretora Tsunade com uma forma estranha negra e molhada na mão declarando com sua voz autoritária: "Um aluno cabeça oca esqueceu isso no forno". Ninguém saberia quem fora se Naruto não tivesse começado a rir desconcertado e com as faces vermelhas. A professora Kurenai acabou se responsabilizando pelo ocorrido, já que não se certificara que todos os alunos tinham desligado os fornos.

- Escolham bem, pois as duplas serão as mesmas até o fim do ano letivo.

Hinata se virou para a colega do lado direito, que normalmente fazia os trabalhos escolares com ela.

- Quer fazer dupla comigo, Mikoto?

A jovem morena a ignorou, nem olhou em sua direção, chamou outra garota pra fazer dupla.

Hinata estranhou a atitude da colega, mas considerou que talvez Mikoto não a tivesse ouvido. Se voltou pra colega do lado esquerdo.

- Sakai, quer fazer...

Antes que terminasse de falar, Sakai abandonou a carteira e foi se sentar ao lado de uma colega no fundo da sala, tentou a colega atrás de sua carteira, mas aconteceu o mesmo, não pode deixar de notar que as colegas a ignoravam. Não era muito de conversar na sala de aula, mas o modo como a tratavam a fazia se sentir excluída, como alguém invisível e insignificante.

- Quer fazer dupla comigo?

Levantou o olhar já ciente de quem era o dono daquela voz grave e vibrante. Ao encontrar os olhos ônix fitando-a não conseguiu conter um sorriso de alívio por pelo menos alguém nota-la, não se encontrava sozinha.

- S-sim, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke se sentou na carteira vazia ao seu lado, vira o que as garotas fizeram com Hinata e sabia que em parte a culpa era sua, aquelas doidas tentavam fazer Hinata se sentir mal por namora-lo, deviam achar que isso a faria desistir dele, se soubessem a verdade, que se dependesse dela nunca estariam juntos... Mas pelo menos aquela situação toda fizera com que tivesse uma desculpa perfeita para ficar ainda mais perto de Hinata. Não permitiria que a machucassem de forma alguma.

* * *

Olhando Sasuke e Hinata lado a lado, Ino se amaldiçoou mentalmente, até o momento todos os seus planos falhavam.

Sua idéia ao declarar gelo total a Hyuuga era para constrange-la, faze-la se sentir péssima por ser desprezada pelas colegas, para que se afastasse pelo menos um pouco de Sasuke, mas em vez disso causara uma maior aproximação. Porque Sasuke saira de seu lugar no fundo da sala para fazer dupla com a Hyuuga? Nunca agira assim com as outras garotas com que ficara, ele nunca se importara que fossem hostilizadas pelas colegas. O que a Hyuuga tinha de especial pra que fosse tratada de modo diferente?

- Se eu fosse você desistia.

Encarou o colega Shikamaru, com quem fazia dupla, com raiva.

- Não preciso da sua opinião Shika, eu sei o que faço.

- Se soubesse mesmo não pediria ajuda da Karin, aquela moça é estranha, problemática.

- Pra você qualquer mulher é problemática.- Ino resmungou revirando os olhos.

O Nara não disse mais nada, sabia que Ino não mudava de idéia facilmente e preferia esquecer o que vira antes da entrada do colégio, não contaria a amiga por que tinha certeza que Ino espalharia por todo o colégio, e tinha pavor de fofocas pois sempre geravam problemas.

* * *

Arrastando Naruto pela mão pelo pátio do colégio, Sakura encontrou seu alvo sentada em uma mesa ao lado de Sasuke, não pareciam muito animados e até se encontravam um pouco afastados um do outro.

- Podemos nos sentar com vocês?

Antes que respondessem empurrou Naruto para uma cadeira e se sentou rápida ao lado do namorado.

- As aulas até agora foram muito chatas, não acha Hina?

Hinata encarou Sakura surpresa, a rósea falava muito pouco com ela, normalmente só na sala de aula, mas gostou de pelo menos uma garota no colégio lhe dirigir a palavra.

- E-eu gostei da aula da professora Kurenai.- Respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu vi você e o teme praticando pra quando se casarem.- Brincou Naruto rindo e fazendo Hinata ficar vermelha de vergonha.

- Você só fala asneira, baka.

- Porque você sempre me insulta, Sasuke? Devia estar feliz por ter alguém que sabe cozinhar como dupla, enquanto eu...

- NARUTOOOO?!!! O QUE TÁ TENTANDO INSINUAR?- Gritou Sakura se levantando furiosa na direção do namorado.

- Calma, Sakura... espera eu completar a frase... enquanto eu...- Colocou as mãos na frente do corpo se protegendo da fúria no olhar da namorada e pensando rápido numa maneira de não levar uns sopapos dela.- ...fazia dupla com a garota mais linda de todo o mundo.

- Bom mesmo ser isso que iria dizer.- Sakura ameaçou voltando a se sentar.

- Claro que era isso.- Afirmou Naruto com um sorriso enorme e forçado no rosto.- Você sabe que é a garota mais linda do universo pra mim.

Sorrindo encantada, Hinata não conseguiu evitar admirar o Uzumaki bem a sua frente, ele era tão lindo, seus cabelos loiros pareciam tão macios e seus olhos azulados eram tão vibrantes, não devia haver no mundo alguém que transmitisse tanta alegria só com o olhar, nem que tivesse tanto carisma. Sakura era tão sortuda, queria receber o olhar caloroso e amoroso dele, ouvir que era a garota mais linda do universo pra ele.

Pulou de susto ao sentir a mão de Sasuke entrar embaixo de seu casaco e sem pudor se infiltrar por debaixo de sua blusa e tocar sua pele, o encarou vermelha e ficou ainda mais, se é que era possível, ao receber um sorriso de canto super sedutor, enquanto a mão dele percorria a lateral de sua cintura até as costas, tocando sua pele e causando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

Sasuke por sua vez estava adorando tocar a pele macia da namorada e ainda mais em ver a reação dela, pelo menos algum efeito causava na jovem que até alguns momentos atrás suspirava, e alto, pra besta do Naruto, que novamente era o único que não percebera. Sakura notara, até sorrira pra ele com cinismo como se dissese: "A Hyuuga ainda é doidinha pelo Naruto". Isso o irritava as raias da loucura, mas agora vendo a Hyuuga encara-lo com o olhar meio perdido, as faces rosadas e parecendo confusa pelo que ele lhe fazia sentir, esqueceu toda a irritação e desejou estarem a sós em outro lugar.

Sasuke puxou Hinata pra mais perto, beijou-a na curva do pescoço, mordiscou-lhe a orelha e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Te quero de uma forma que ele nunca vai querer.

Os olhos perolados fitaram os ônix, a face em brasa, tanto pelas palavras que foram ditas de modo provocante, quanto pela mão que continuava acariciando sua pele nua, naquele breve instante se perdeu na escuridão presente no olhar de Sasuke, esquecendo por alguns segundos onde estavam.

- Hey, teme, aqui é um local público, lembra?

Naruto riu com a cena. Até pra ele estava ficando claro que aqueles dois eram loucos um pelo outro.

Ia comentar isso com Sakura, mas ao olhar-la notou que estava pálida demais, os olhos vidrados.

- Você está bem, Sakura?- Quis saber balançando a mão na frente do rosto de Sakura até faze-la olha-lo.

- Sim, estou.- Declarou com um sorriso forçado pensando internamente. -"Não, não estou"

A idéia de Ino de se aproximar do casal se tornara uma tortura pra Sakura. No começo até achara bom atrapalhar os "pombinhos", principalmente quando notou que Hinata ainda sentia algo pelo Uzumaki e que isso incomodava Sasuke, mas de repente Hinata deu um pulo do nada, olhou pra Sasuke carmim, recebendo um sorriso que nunca vira antes na face gélida do rapaz, então se seguiu sussurros, carinhos e olhares... Combinação que lhe dava embrulho no estomago.

- Naruto, vamos pra algum lugar pra ficarmos sozinhos?- "De preferencia bem longe desses dois?"

- Claro.- Naruto se levantou depressa.- Ja ne, Sasuke, Hinata.

- Ja ne.

Respondeu Sasuke sem olhar pros amigos, seus olhos fixos no em Hinata, que não notou os colegas se afastarem de tão hipnotizada pelas orbes negras do namorado, só despertou quando Sasuke se afastou. Era impressão sua ou esfriara de repente?

- Deveria se controlar mais.- Ele resmungou desviando o olhar.

- C-controlar?

- Naruto não notou seus olhares apaixonados pra ele, mas Sakura com certeza notou.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e encarou as próprias mãos.

- D-desculpe... - Deu um sorriso triste - Sabe, por ele me tornei uma pessoa melhor, ele me motivou a ser melhor. - Uma lágrima desceu solitária por seu belo rosto.- Passei tanto tempo observando a determinação dele, tentando copia-lo e o amando, que é dificil não desejar estar no lugar da Sakura.

Três coisas passaram pela cabeça de Sasuke. Primeiro: Deveria ter mantido a boca fechada e evitado aquela conversa; Segundo: Namorar Hinata agora se tornara uma péssima idéia;Terceiro: Tinha uma vontade enorme de beija-la até que ela esquecesse o Uzumaki.

Era tarde demais pra evitar a primeira, não conseguia se arrepender totalmente da segunda e a terceira...

Acariciou o rosto da Hyuuga com as mãos, voltou a se aproximar dela e reivindicou os lábios de Hinata num beijo caloroso.

* * *

**N/A - Perdão pela demora em atualizar a fic, estive um pouco ocupada nos últimos meses, além de pequenos problemas pra conseguir acesso a net, mas tenho que informa que infelizmente as atualizações ficarão um pouco mais demoradas,mas voltei com mais um capítulo, não saiu muito bom, mas vou tentar compensar no próximo. xD **

**Agradecimentos:**

**VeronicaLee - **Mil desculpas pela demora, queria poder ter atualizado mais rápido porém não consegui T-T. O Itachi foi entrando sorrateiro na fic, com uma ajudinha da marcy bolger, e acabei me apegando a ele demais (Na verdade já era apegada, rss), adoro ele e até tô pensando numa fic com ele ^-^ Minha fic tem muita mulher má essa é a verdade, rss

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan - **Que bom que vc tá gostando, adoro quando a fic agrada as pessoas que não gostam do Sasuke xD, mesmo que no seu caso seja por ele estar parecido com o Neji... a verdade é que acho os dois bem parecidos, embora o Sasuke seja mais frio e calculista u_u

**Izzy Doll - **Minha esperança é que exista caras tão lindos e com olhar vibrante como o do Sasuke *-*

**Rukia Kurosaki - **Que bom que a fic tá te agradando, espero que comente mais vezes, adoro reviews xD Mas respondendo a sua dúvida, não creio que o Neji concorde com os planos da Ino... mas sei lá, como dizem: no amor e na guerra vale tudo, creio q é assim, nunca fui muito boa em ditados populares u_u porém o ciúmes do Neji me fascina em todas as fics, por isso ele não vai deixar o Sasuke ficar com a Hinata numa boa de forma alguma. Amo amores cheios de obstáculos ^-^

**Meel - **Respondendo todas as suas dúvidas: No começo o Sasuke tinha uma pequena atração pela Hinata, afinal ela é linda, pra não dizer os vários atributos que atraiam os olhos ônix, mas como vc mesma disse é tudo bem rápido na minha fic, na verdade era pra ser bem curtinha, mas fui aumentado, acrescentando personagens e deu no que deu, realmente espero que esteja agradando desse jeito apressado, rss. A Hinata tem sorte, se um cara lindo, maravilhoso e sexy como o Sasuke me beijasse... O///O Embora na fic a Ino seja malvada, adoro ela, por isso fiz dela a "cabeça" dos planos pra acabar com o romance SasuHina, como já disse anteriormente adoro amor com obstáculos. É a Sakura ficar amiga da Hinata não tá mesmo dando certo, principalmente pra rosada, rss. Dessa vez não esqueci do Naruto, embora não tenha trabalhado muito bem o lado super ativo dele. Ah, e pode escrever review grande com opinião, sugestão e até mesmo reclamação, adoro interagir com todas leitoras, isso me faz ver onde devo melhorar xD

**mishaxdeidara - **Vc me fez pensar em como seria um encontro da Hinata com o irmão perverso, porém gato, do Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, seria um acontecimento e tanto, no mínimo o Itachi iria cheio de dedos pro lado da Hinata e o Sasuke teria a chance de realizar o sonho da vida dele, matar o Itachi com requintes de crueldade (agora nessa fic), creio que vou pensar nessa possibilidade com carinho ^-^

**Pinkuiro - **Assisto _Corazon Salvaje_ no Youtube mesmo, me inspira um pouco pra fazer a fic . Resposta do Ps: A cobaia é o Kiba, o Neji só concordaria pra irritar o Sasuke. Resposta do Ps2: Tô imaginando o que o Sasuke faria com o Itachi se o mesmo se atrevesse a dar em cima da Hinata O_O Nada bom com certeza.

**Lyric T. - **A Karin é só mais um peão nas mãos da Ino, porém um peão bem perigoso de ser comandado na minha opinião, e de certa forma a Sakura só tá com dor de cotovelo, uma hora ela se toca e deixa o Sasuke em paz com a Hinata. A Ino vai ter muito trabalho com seus planos mirabolantes que só dão errado ^-^

**FranHyuuga - **Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo anterior, sempre tento me colocar no lugar dos personagens e passar o máximo de realismo possível, fico feliz que eu esteja conseguindo isso ^-^ O Sasuke é tudo de bom, com confiança acima da média, que acha que pode tudo e consegue tudo ( até agora tá dando certo xD ) Adoro as fics onde a Hanabi dá uma ajudinha pro casal SasuHina, então nessa fic não podia faltar. O Neji tá possesso, piscou um momentinho e o Sasuke tomou a Hinata e ainda por cima com a aprovação do Hiashi, muita emoção pra uma pessoas só, tô com uma peninha dele...cofcofmentiracofcof... Eu adoro o Suigetsu, mesmo ele não sendo um personagem de muito destaque adoroooo ele de paixão, por isso não pude evitar acrescentar-lo na fic, principalmente pra atormentar a ruiva bipolar, rss.

******E a todos que leram e por algum motivo não deixaram reviews, mas por favor façam essa boba alegre aqui mais feliz e apertem o botãozinho abaixo, please, deixem sua opinião, reclamação ou sugestão, leio e respondo todas com carinho. S2**


	9. Enfermaria

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem ... Mas um dia eu sequestro o Sasuke e o Itachi pra mim *-***

_Sempre que quiser um beijo_

_Eu vou te dar_  
_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede_  
_De me tomar_  
_Se quiser!_  
_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas_  
_Me dê a mão!_  
_Deixa eu te levar..._

**(Se Quiser = Tânia Mara)**

**

* * *

**

**"É mais fácil obter o que se deseja com um sorriso do que à ponta da espada." (William Shakespeare)**

Fazia duas semanas que namorava o Uchiha, semanas que, a não ser Sakura, nenhuma garota do colégio lhe dirigia a palavra, no começo Hinata se sentira mal, excluída, mas com o passar dos dias se acostumara. Fora isso havia os constantes "incidentes" que lhe ocorriam no colégio: Já tropeçara várias vezes em objetos que apareciam do nada a sua frente; não importava qual chuveiro usasse após as aulas de educação física sempre seria um defeituoso; mesmo a diretora afirmando ser impossível, encontrara um rato dentro de seu ármario que roera seu uniforme de educação física; e, por incrível que pareça, deveria ter um rato ainda solto pelo colégio, que tinha o prazer de entrar em sua pasta escolar e acabar com seu material toda vez que tinha uma oportunidade. Devido todos esses acontecimentos, Hinata não guardava mais nada no armário do colégio, carregava seu uniforme de educação física na mochila, que comprara para substituir sua pasta escolar, e levava a mochila consigo até mesmo na hora do intervalo.

Por outro lado, vários fatos ajudavam Hinata a não se sentir uma completa azarada: O primeiro era sua amizade com Shino e Kiba, ambos sempre estiveram e continuavam a estar do seu lado, Kiba um pouco mais que Shino, como sempre aliais, não fora poucas as vezes que Kiba se aproximara quando estava um pouco só e lhe fizera companhia com seu jeito extrovertido de ser, sempre lhe dando apoio; O segundo fato era Sakura, ao longo daquelas semanas tinham se tornado grandes amigas, a rósea, assim como Kiba, sempre fazia questão de estar ao seu lado, mas ia um pouco além do colégio, Sakura a visitava nos fins de semana, para tomarem chá, assitir televisão ou ficar horas conversando, na verdade Hinata só a ouvia e respondia o que perguntasse, mas ter uma amiga garota se tornara vital naqueles dias; O terceiro era Sasuke, gostava da sua presença, seus beijos , seu sorriso, até mesmo da cara emburrada que ele fazia toda vez que se sentia contrariado. "É inegável que Sasuke possui a cara emburrada mais bonita do mundo todo", pensou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Hinata, o Sasuke chegou!- Gritou Hanabi batendo como louca na porta de seu quarto.

Correu para abrir a porta antes que a irmã a arrombasse tamanha a força que utilizava contra a madeira.

- Pronto!

Se sentiu incomodada quando a Hanabi a olhou de cima a baixo com desaprovação.

- Porque não tira esse casaco? Tá calor lá fora.- Fez uma careta.- E deveria me deixa dar uns ajustes no seu uniforme. Ele é horrível...

Se voltou para o espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha em seu quarto. Ouvira por diversas vezes aquelas mesmas palavras de outras pessoas, até mesmo Sasuke tinha comentado a alguns dias que deveria pelo menos parar de utilizar o casaco nos dias quentes.

- Talvez você tenha razão...- Disse pensativa enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho.

Hanabi sorriu vitoriosa. Não era a primeira vez que se queixava das roupas e do uniforme que a irmã usava, mas era a primeira que Hinata pelo menos pensava na possibilidade, tinha certeza que isso se devia ao namoro com o Uchiha.

- Então me deixa fazer uns ajustes?

- Sim...- Que mal havia em mudar um pouco?

- Obaaa!- Hanabi abraçou a irmã com força.- Não vai se arrepender, vou deixa-lo perfeito, um pouco mais curto e justo...

- Tudo bem, Hanabi, mas temos que sair ou chegaremos atrasadas...

- Oh, é mesmo, e o lindo do Sasuke ainda tá lá embaixo.- Hanabi sorriu ao ver a face de Hinata avermelhar.- Vou pegar meu material no quarto, avisa o papai que já vou descer.

Apressada Hinata pegou sua mochila, colocou nas costas, desceu a escada que levava dos quartos para o primeiro andar e ao virar para entrar na sala colidiu com Neji.

Automaticamente Neji a segurou pela cintura e Hinata apoiou suas mãos no tórax do primo.

- P-perdão, nii-san.- Pediu com um sorriso sem graça.

Tentou se afastar e se surpreendeu quando, ao invés de solta-la, Neji a apertou um pouco mais em seus braços.

- Já disse pra não me chamar de nii-san.- Retrucou Neji.- Não sou seu irmão... não a vejo desse modo

Neji deslizou as mãos por suas costas, os olhos perolados fixos nos seus. Aquela situação era estranha para Hinata, seu primo jamais a abraçara daquela forma, tampouco a olhara do jeito que fazia agora, se encontravam com as faces muito próximas e Neji só fazia estreita-la cada vez mais contra si, assustada notou que os olhos do primo haviam descido para seus lábios e ali se fixaram.

- N-Neji... o-o q-que...?

- Você deveria tirar as mãos da _**minha**_ namorada Neji.

A voz grave de Sasuke fez Neji afrouxar o abraço, aproveitando a oportunidade Hinata se afastou rápida, a face vermelha, encabulada pela forma que Neji a abraçara a alguns instantes atrás, e ainda mais ao notar que Sasuke fitava seu primo com raiva. Não queria que brigassem, embora os dois fizessem isso todo dia.

- E-eu... o-o ni-nii...

- Não precisa explicar nada Hinata.- Interrompeu Sasuke ao segurar sua mão.- Vamos.

Hinata foi praticamente puxada porta a fora.

- Eu levo vocês.- Neji se ofereceu, como todos os dias, barrando a passagem do casal.

Acostumada com aquela situação, Hinata se preparou mentalmente para mais uma discussão sem sentido entre Sasuke e Neji, que terminava após ela convence-los que deviam parar de agir como duas crianças e entrar no carro do primo, sempre no banco de trás, deixando o Uchiha ao lado de Neji.

- Não precisa.

- Estou de carro, Hinata não precisa andar a pé até o colégio porque você é um idiota orgulhoso.

Preparada para o que se seguiria, Hinata se colocou entre os dois, odiava que brigassem, dirigiu ao namorado um olhar de súplica, pedindo ao grande Kami-sama que colocasse um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles, mas viu desolada o sorriso de desprezo de Sasuke se formar, agora era só aguardar um comentário depreciativo. Mas em vez de disso, Sasuke tirou uma chave do bolso e mostrou para Neji.

- Acontece que não estou a pé.

- Você não pode dirigir um carro...- Argumentou Neji surpreso.

- Carro não, mas moto sim.- Sasuke apontou para frente.

Ambos Hyuuga olharam na direção que Sasuke apontava.

Hinata ficou deslumbrada com as cores preta e branca perolizada contrapostas em todo o desenho da motocicleta, era linda.

- Tenho carteira a algum tempo e ontem o Itachi me comprou essa moto Honda EVO6 com transmissão automática e dois modos de funcionamento: um totalmente automático e outro manual, com seis velocidades.

A sensação de vitória tomou conta de Sasuke, por fim vencera o Hyuuga abusado, que no momento fitava a moto com o queixo caido.

- Ohayo... nossa que moto linda!- Hanabi correu até a moto fascinada.- Quando tiver idade quero uma igual.

Hiashi apareceu logo depois e observou a moto, nisso Neji despertou de seu susto.

- Hiashi-sama, não podemos deixar a Hinata subir numa coisa dessas, é perigoso.

- Não é perigoso.- Sasuke retrucou andando até a moto.- O sistema de freios inspira confiança, graças à presença do ABS aliado ao DCBS, além disso trouxe um capacete para a Hinata.- Assegurou mostrando dois capacetes nas cores preta e branca perolizada igual a moto.

- Já ouvi falar dessa moto... não vejo perigo algum.

"Oh, droga!", pensou Neji se recordando naquele momento o quanto o tio gostava de motos, devido a cara de "quero uma também" de Hiashi.

- Então, tudo resolvido.- Sasuke subiu na moto.- Vamos, Hina!

Após ajeitar a saia do uniforme, Hinata subiu na moto e aceitou o capacete que Sasuke lhe ofereceu.

- Tem que se segurar firme em mim.- Sasuke a instruiu com o olhar em Neji, lançando-lhe um sorriso de zombaria quando Hinata o enlaçou forte pela cintura.- Nos vemos outra hora, Neji.- Falou antes de colocar seu capacete e dar partida.

Fizera bem em não arrebentar a cara do Hyuuga ao encontra-lo abraçado a Hinata com a clara intenção de beija-la. Se houvesse seguido seus instintos só causaria mais problemas, além disso notara que Hinata não gostava das constantes brigas entre ele e Neji, por isso, e para ver o Hyuuga com cara de derrotado, decidira pedir ao irmão que lhe comprasse uma moto, na verdade, por Itachi adorar provoca-lo, tivera que praticamente suplicar para que atendesse seu pedido. Mas valera a pena.

Estacionou em uma das vagas do colégio, tirou o capacete, desceu e ajudou Hinata a fazer o mesmo, mantendo a namorada junto a si se inclinou para beija-la, mas levou um tapa nas costas antes de alcançar os lábios da jovem

- HEY, TEME! MOTO MANEIRA!

Nem precisava ver a pessoa para saber de quem era o grito estritende. Só conhecia uma pessoa sem noção e cabeça oca o bastante para incomoda-lo em um momento como aquele.

- Naruto, baka! Poderia, pelo menos de vez enquanto, pensar antes de agir

- O QUE EU FIZ, DOBE?

- Ainda pergunta?

- Esses dois não tomam jeito.- Resmungou Sakura se aproximando de Hinata.

Sorrindo, Hinata concordou enquanto observava Sasuke com sua costumeira, e bela, cara emburrada para Naruto.

Os quatro seguiram para dentro do colégio, mas foram parados por Kiba que abraçou Hinata separando-a de Sasuke.

- Ohayo, Hina!

- O-ohayo, Kiba-kun!- Cumprimentou envergonhada com a atitude espontânea do colega.

"Droga, quantos caras vão abraçar a **minha** namorada, hoje?", pensou Sasuke puxando Hinata dos braços do Inuzuka com o olhar ameaçador na direção do colega.

- Ohayo, Uchiha!- Kiba o cumprimentou com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

Não respondeu ao cumprimento, sabia que o Inuzuka só queria provoca-lo assim como Neji fazia desde que começara a namorar Hinata.

- Bom dia, crianças!

Sua atenção foi para o sensei Hatake Kakashi de literatura, um homem alto, idade por volta dos 30 anos mas que tinha todos os fios de cabelo brancos, olhos escuros, na verdade um olho escuro porque o outro sempre estava coberto por alguns fios grisalho, por sofrer de renite, usava uma máscara para se proteger do pó do giz, mas mesmo quando não estava no colégio usava máscara. Naruto sempre insinuava que o sensei era vesgo e possuia boca de peixe, por nunca consegui que o sensei tirasse a bendita máscara. Fora isso ninguém entendia como ele podia conhecer outros livros se sempre que o encontravam estava lendo um dos romances pervertidos que o padrinho de Naruto escrevia, mas o que importava era que te todos, era o sensei mais adorado no colégio.

Todos entraram na sala e seguiram para seus respectivos lugares, Sasuke agora ao lado de Hinata na primeira fileira, lugar que ocupava desde que as garotas da classe decidiram ignorar a Hyuuga.

* * *

Como acontecia as terças a última aula foi do sensei Gai, que tivera a insana idéia de colocar todos para jogar futebol na quadra, dividindo a turma em dos times, um formado pelas garotas e outro pelos garotos.

- As garotas são frageis demais sensei.- Avisou Naruto preocupado com a namorada.

- A Força da Juventude reside em garotos e garotas.- Declarou dando um sinal de OK na direção das garotas.

- Ele é doido.- Resmungou Sakura para Hinata.

Concordou com a colega, ainda mais quando o sensei deixou os alunos sozinhos na quadra, sem nenhuma supervisão e sem dizer para onde iria.

O jogo começou, para sorte de Hinata e das demais garotas nenhum garoto parecia querer atingir-las, o mesmo não poderia se dizer de suas colegas, sempre que tinham uma oportunidade, com excessão de Sakura, uma delas a atingia na canela, rezava para sair dali inteira.

Percebendo a situação, Sasuke se concentrou em proteger Hinata, impedia como podia que a machucassem, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes bloqueara as tentativas das garotas de ferir Hinata, e quantas foram ao chão devido essa atitude, com certeza se o sensei estivesse ali teria sido expulso, assim como metade da jogadoras do time feminino. Aguardava ansioso o fim daquele jogo, se concentrando tanto em jogar como em evitar que as garotas acabassem com as canelas de Hinata, quando teve a infelicidade de se distrair por um instante.

Tudo ocorreu bem rápido. Sakura fez o primeiro gol do time feminino e Naruto, alheio ao fato de que se encontravam em times opostos, correu na direção da namorada para comemorar, Sasuke observou descrente o amigo levantar a rósea e rodopia-la, enquanto os outros colegas criticavam o loiro pelo ato no mínimo impensado, e devido isso não viu Karin ajeitar a bola e chuta-la com força na direção da Hyuuga, só ouviu o barulho do choque entre a bola e o estômago de Hinata, vendo chocado a Hyuuga cair no chão com as mãos sobre a barriga.

Sasuke se abaixou ao lado da namorada e ficou preocupado ao notar que Hinata desmaiara. Porque fora se distrair e deixar Hinata desprotegida?

- Tá maluca, Karin!- Se indignou Sakura ao ser colocada no chão e se dar conta do que acontecera.- Podia ter matado a Hinata.- Furiosa empurrou a ruiva.

- Foi um acidente.- A ruiva disse com ares de falsa inocência.

Sakura não acreditou nas palavras da colega, tampouco os outros ao redor.

- Sua sorte é ter nascido mulher, Karin, senão juro que iria se arrepender desse "acidente".- Avisou Sasuke furioso antes de levantar Hinata no colo.- Se o sensei voltar, digam que levei Hinata para a enfermaria.

A apertou com força contra o peito, andando a passos largos até a enfermaria, sendo seguido por Shino e Kiba.

* * *

Após explicar tudo o que acontecera na quadra, omitindo a parte que tinha certeza que Karin desejara atingir a colega, Sasuke deixou uma inconsciente Hinata aos cuidados de Shizune e foi para o lado de fora nervoso com Karin, seu fã clube inútil e consigo mesmo.

Assim que fechou a porta da enfermaria foi agarrado pelo colarinho por um irado Inuzika.

- A culpa é sua Uchiha, até quando vai deixar que Hinata sofra.

- E até quando vai achar que tem alguma chance com ela?- Quis saber o Uchiha.

Kiba trincou os dentes irritado com a petulancia do Uchiha, apertou o punho livre com força, a vontade de socar o Uchiha fervendo em suas veias.

- Kiba, não é hora nem lugar.- Shino segurou o braço do amigo.- Larga ele.

- CALA A BOCA SHINO E ME DEIXA ACABAR COM ESSE IMBECIL!

- Porque não se conforma? Hinata parece feliz com o Uchiha.- Shino não compreendia o porque de Kiba não querer enxergar o óbvio.

- JÁ DISSE PRA CALA A BOCA.

- O que fazem discutindo no meu corredor?- Quis saber Danzou, um homem alto, moreno e com um tapa olho do lado direito, que cuidava da limpeza do colégio.

Kiba soltou Sasuke e se afastou.

- Só viemos acompanhar uma colega até a enfermaria.- Respondeu Shino para Danzou, que encarava os três mal humorado como sempre.

- Ela acordou.- Avisou Shizune saindo da enfermaria e olhando surpresa para Danzou.

- Senhora Shizune, a diretora Tsunade me pediu que te chamasse.

- Tudo bem.- Sorriu para Sasuke.- Pode entrar e ver a Hinata, na verdade ela já pode ir embora se quiser.

Shizune foi em direção a sala de Tsunade e Sasuke entrou na enfermaria.

Kiba fez menção de segui-lo, mas Shino o impediu.

- Só é preciso uma pessoa ao lado da Hinata, esse alguém é o namorado dela, o Sasuke.

Não querendo discutir na frente de Danzou, que permanecia observando-os e que não pensaria duas vezes antes de manda-lo para a diretoria, Kiba se conformou em voltar para a quadra junto com Shino.

* * *

Ao ver Hinata sentada na cama da enfermaria, Sasuke lembrou que fora justamente por ter levado ela aquele local no primeiro dia de aula que toda aquela história começara. O que teria acontecido se tivesse deixado Hinata a sua própria sorte na sala da diretora? Provavelmente a Hyuuga não teria visto Naruto beijando Sakura, se visse, Sasuke com certeza não estaria por perto, não seriam motivo de fofoca e, por fim, ela não seria alvo das maldades de seu fã clube indesejável. Deveria se afastar dela.

Seus olhos negros se encontraram com os perolados, se preparava para dizer dali mesmo que estava tudo acabado entre eles quando Hinata lhe endereçou um sorriso gentil e insuportavelmente delicioso. Como se estivesse enfeitiçado, Sasuke se esqueceu do que pretendia falar, se aproximou e a abraçou, se encaixando entre as pernas da Hyuuga. Mesmo ciente que Hinata estaria bem melhor e mais segura sem ele, não queria abrir mão dela, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Como poderia se afastar? Necessitava abraça-la, beija-la e toda uma série de idéias que, até o momento, nem ao menos se atrevia a pôr em prática. Cada olhar dela para Naruto o irritava, cada vez que Neji ou Kiba se engraçavam pra cima dela uma sensação esquisita tomava contra de seu ser, uma vontade de carrega-la pra bem longe deles e deixar claro que Hinata era sua, somente sua, e também deixar isso gravado na mente e no corpo de Hinata.

Tentando dominar seu louco desejo, Sasuke apoiou o rosto de Hinata em seu ombro e acariciou os fios azulados do cabelo dela numa carícia lenta, sentindo um cheiro suave de lavanda.

- Como se sente?

- Um pouco dolorida...- Respondeu Hinata se aconchegando um pouco mais nos braços de Sasuke.- Ouvi a voz do Shino e do Kiba.

- Eles me acompanharam até aqui.- Sasuke cerrou os lábios ainda irritado com o ataque do Inuzuka.- Parece que todos os rapazes que te cercam se preocupam demais com você.- Sério pontuou- Neji, Shino e Kiba.

- Neji é meu primo, fomos criados juntos, Kiba e Shino são meus amigos, eles se preocupam comigo tanto quanto eu me preocupo com eles.- Explicou apreciando de olhos fechados o cheiro amadeirado do perfume que ele usava e a carícia que ele fazia em seu cabelo.

- O Shino pode ser, mas o Kiba e o Neji... você não percebe mesmo não é?- Sasuke se afastou um pouco, obrigando Hinata a olha-lo nos olhos.- Passou tanto tempo observando e copiando tudo que o Naruto fazia que está quase igual a ele.

Hinata estranhou as palavras de Sasuke, até porque pareciam estar carregadas de ironia.

- O que o Neji e o Kiba querem de você é o mesmo que eu.- Falou Sasuke acariciando sua face.

- Do que está falando?

- Disto.

Segurando o rosto de Hinata com as mãos, Sasuke a beijou de forma intensa, sugando os lábios pequenos com todo desejo que sentia por ela, apreciando quando Hinata o correspondeu e enlaçou seu pescoço, puxando-o. A entrega dela fez com que soltasse seu rosto, espalmasse ambas as mãos nas costas da Hyuuga e a apertasse com força contra si. Devido a posição em que estavam seus corpos se encontravam unidos de uma forma que nunca estiveram até aquele momento e isso, aliado ao fato de Sasuke não pensar em outra coisa nos últimos dias, fez com que, diferente das outras vezes que a beijara, levantasse a camisa que ela usava até a altura dos seios e deslizasse um das mãos pela pele nua da cintura fina da jovem e com a outra agarrasse possessivo a coxa da namorada, puxando-a ainda mais contra ele e fazendo com que sentisse o quanto a desejava.

Tudo era muito novo para Hinata, que se agarrava a Sasuke com força, sentindo um arrepio diferente quando ele a inclinou um pouco para trás e a beijou no pescoço, para não cair pra trás suas pernas o enlaçaram pela cintura automaticamente em busca de apoio. Sasuke voltou a possuir sua boca em um beijo carregado de desejo e os seus lábios respondiam aos do Uchiha com tamanha sede que surpreendeu a ambos. Sentiu o corpo mole quando a mão de Sasuke subiu até seu seio coberto somente pelo sutiã, aquilo era loucura, mas era tão bom...

- Oh, nossa!

Foram interrompidos por Shizune que deixou vários documentos, que lhe foi entregue pela diretora Tsunade, cairem para cobrir a boca com as mãos, ficou chocada em encontrar o casal se agarrando na enfermaria, não sabia que atitude deveria tomar tamanha a surpresa que sofrera.

Sasuke ajeitou a camisa de Hinata no lugar e a ajudou a descer da cama, irritado com a interrupção.

- Isso aqui é uma instituição séria, não um... um motel onde vocês...- A enfermeira não conseguiu terminar a frase tamanha surpresa com o que vira.- Nunca mais repitam esse episódio no colégio.

Hinata tentou se afastar, mas Sasuke a manteve junto a si, o que no fim agradeceu, com o rosto enterrado contra o peito dele não precisava encarar Shizune.

- Não repetiremos.- Quem respondeu foi Sasuke, Hinata não tinha coragem para sequer dar uma olhada na direção da enfermeira Shizune, sentia a face arder de tão quente.

"Só não repetiremos no colégio, outro lugar quem sabe...", pensou Sasuke sorrindo de lado enquanto caminhava para fora da enfermaria com Hinata agarrada a ele.

- Esperem!- Shizune pediu antes de abrir uma gaveta, pegar algo e ir na direção deles.- Se cuidem, vocês tem um belo futuro pela frente.- Entregou o que pegara na gaveta a Sasuke e depois a Hinata, para quem sorriu com cumplicidade.- Se tiver qualquer tipo de dúvida me procure, terei prazer em sana-las.

Ao olhar para o conteúdo em sua mão, Hinata ficou roxa de vergonha, Shizune lhe entregara um pacote de camisinha e com certeza dera o mesmo para Sasuke, o que significava que as dúvidas que queria sanar eram do tipo sexual. Nunca sentira tanta vergonha em sua vida.

- E-e-eu... e-eu... é q-que...

- Se ela precisar ira te procurar.- Declarou Sasuke pegando as camisinhas da mão de Hinata e colocando no bolso.

- É bom que cuide bem dela.- Exigiu Shizune com o olhar ameaçador em direção ao Uchiha.

Sem dizer nada, até porque não devia satisfações a ninguém, Sasuke saiu da enfermaria abraçado a Hyuuga.

- Ela acha que eu... ela acha que você... e eu...- Hinata gaguejava desconcertada.

- Transamos.- Sasuke completou a frase.- Depois de nos pegar no flagra é a idéia mais óbvia.

- Mas nós não... nunca...

- Não... mas poderíamos.- Queria entender porque Hinata negava tão veemente algo que teria acontecido caso Shizune não tivesse aparecido.

"Porque só pensar nessa possibilidade a incomoda tanto?", se perguntou quando Hinata parou de andar e encarou o chão.

Torceu a boca aborrecido ao imaginar um dos motivos: o amor idiota que ela sentia por Naruto. Hinata era do tipo que só por amor, sabia disso, mas mesmo assim... Não custava nada tentar.

- Somos namorados, sexo é algo que todo casal faz.

Hinata ficou tensa em seus braços e o fitou assustada demais em sua opinião.

- S-Sasuke... eu n-não... a-aquilo foi...

Teve vontade de rir da expressão da Hyuuga, que tentava se soltar dos braços dele muito nervosa.

- Calma!- Sorriu e isso pareceu surtir algum efeito, pois Hinata parou de empurra-lo, se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela.- Não farei nada que você não queira.- Capturou os lábios da Hyuuga.

Deixando que Sasuke voltasse a beija-la, Hinata se deu conta que o problema não era ele tentar obriga-la a fazer algo que não quisesse, mas sim que ela talvez, só talvez, acabasse querendo o que não deveria querer, porque sempre que o via sorrir, que ele a beijava ou a tocava ela não pensava direito, não agia como deveria, esquecia tudo que a rodeava e só pensava em corresponder a cada toque e gesto de Sasuke, como se dependesse disso para viver, o que a assustava.

- Todos devem estar preocupados comigo.- Avisou dando um fim no beijo e se afastando de Sasuke.- Melhor irmos logo para a quadra, não acha?

- Hum...

Sasuke preferia mil vezes continuar beijando-a, entre outras coisas, mas não diria isso em voz alta, se contentou em segurar a mão de Hinata e marchar para a quadra, onde, mesmo após o sinal ter tocado liberando a todos, algumas pessoas ficaram aguardando preocupados Hinata chegar, assim como ela previra, entre essas pessoas estava Naruto que, para raiva de Sasuke, abraçou Hinata. Ficou surpreso por ela não ter desmaiado, ao contrário, ela ria divertida com a demonstração de alegria do loiro, não sabia dizer se isso era ou não um bom sinal.

- O Sasuke não me parece muito bem.- Comunicou Shikamaru apontando para o colega carrancudo.- Deveria soltar-la, Naruto.

Abraçada a Naruto, Hinata percebeu que Shikamaru tinha razão, o Uchiha parecia sentir alguma dor bem forte, se libertou dos braços de Naruto e foi em direção ao namorado.

- Está bem?- Quis saber preocupada tocando o rosto dele.

"Agora tô", Sasuke pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça em sinal de sim, jamais diria em voz alta que vê-la abraçada ao Uzumaki era o mesmo que levar uma facada no peito, bastava ele saber disso.

Observando tudo com atenção ao lado de Kiba, Shino e Ino, Sakura tentava conter a raiva que sentira ao ver Naruto abraçado a Hyuuga.

- Venha Hina.- Puxou a colega pelo braço.- Você tem que se trocar pra ir embora.

- Tudo bem.- Concordou sendo arrastada.

Seguindo as jovens com o olhar, Sasuke ainda achava muito esquisita a amizade entre Sakura e Hinata, não fazia sentido...

- TÁ APEIXONADO, HEIN TEME!.- Naruto bateu com toda força nas costas do amigo que quase o fez quase cair.

Se endireitou com a expressão furiosa com uma vontade enorme de partir o amigo em dois, quando percebeu que uma das camisinhas que ganhara de Shizune saiu de seu bolso.

- O que é isso?- Perguntou Ino pegando o pacote.

Os colegas fitaram surpresos o pacote de camisinha na mão de Ino e depois Sasuke.

- Creio que seja camisinha.- Informou Shikamaru sem ligar muito, a vida sexual dos colegas não lhe interessava em nada.

- Sabor morango...- Naruto riu cutucando o colega no ombro.- Malandrinho...

- Isso não pode ser verdade... VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COM A HINA!

Ver o Inuzuka com cara de bocó incrédulo não tinha preço, só por isso não desfez a idéia que se formara na mente dos colegas, até porque não adiantaria explicar, talvez até piorasse.

- Faço o que quiser com a _**minha**_ namorada.

- ORAS, SEU...

O Inuzuka novamente teve de ser segurado, agora por Naruto e Shino, para não bater em Sasuke, que por sua vez queria ter a chance de socar o Inuzuka, talvez assim ele desistisse de correr atrás de quem não devia, mas só o faria se fosse atacado primeiro, tinha certeza que a oportunidade apareceria a qualquer hora.

- Agora entendo o que você procurou na Hyuuga.- Ino lhe chamou a atenção com um sorriso maldoso.- O pai dela sabe o que andam fazendo?

- Cuida da sua vida, Ino.

- Claro que cuido.- Retrucou ao colocar o pacote no bolso e caminhar faceira em direção ao vestiário feminino.

O que ficou bem claro aos olhos do perspicaz Nara Shikamaru era que Ino iria ao vestiário cuidar da "sua vida"da maneira mais problemática possível.

* * *

**N/A - Mil desculpas pela demora, tava com falta de criatividade e tempo T-T Mas então, e****screvi dois capítulos e postei ambos ****tão rápido, ou nem tanto dependendo do ângulo de vista xD, **devido um pequeno problema, ac**ontece que tinha um capítulo de aviso que só explicava o porque de ter me afastado um tempo atrás , eu o retirei e isso alterou a ordem dos capítulos, então assim que eu postasse um novo capítulo constariam dois cap. 9 , o fanfiction não deixa mandar duas reviews para o mesmo capítulo, quem mandou no suposto cap.9 não conseguiria mandar para esse capítulo, então, pra não causar nenhum problema, do tipo não ter review pra mim, postei dois capítulos seguidos XD O que no fim das contas é bom, né? Essas coisas sem noção só acontecem comigo, rss.**

******OBS: Decidi que Sasuke teria uma moto por dois motivos: o primeiro: Sasuke nessa fic tem 17 anos, no Japão a partir dos 16 anos já se pode dirigir moto, carro só com 18; o segundo: sou fascinada por motos *-* Mas uma coisa, como diria o tio do _Jackie Chan_ xD, a moto que o Sasuke "ganhou" existi, não sei muito sobre moto, pra mim ou é linda ou não, rss, mas os garotos/ homens em geral quando vão falar de carro e moto descrevem até o nome dos parafusos por isso coloquei** **detalhes ****técnicos********, no caso do Sasuke foi mais pra irritar o Neji mesmo** xD


	10. Saske

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem ... Mas um dia eu sequestro o Sasuke e o Itachi *-***

* * *

**********"Os meus sentimentos** **como origami no arame** **sempre em movimento." (****Urhacy Faustino)**

* * *

Quando entrou no vestiário Ino encontrou Sakura ao lado da mochila da Hyuuga um pouco distraída enquanto a outra colega tomava banho, pelo que podia perceber, com água quente. Começou a andar até os registros de água quente e fria, mas parou ao ouvir Sakura avisar em voz baixa, porém firme, sem olhar em sua direção, mas deixando claro que percebera sua presença..

- Se mexer no registro, vai apanhar.- A rósea apertava o punho direito com força ao lado do corpo.

- Está do lado da Hyuuga agora?

- Não.- Sakura a encarou.- Só acho que depois do que a Karin fez, por hoje chega.

- Está com remorso?

Antes que Sakura respondesse, Hinata desligou o chuveiro e instantes depois apareceu enrolada em uma toalha, feliz por após tanto tempo ter tido a sorte de pegar um chuveiro com água quente.

- Oi, Hyuuga.- Ino pegou algo no bolso e jogou na direção de Hinata.- Creio que isso é tanto seu quanto é do Sasuke.

Hinata havia pegado o objeto no ar e ao abrir a mão viu, pela segunda vez naquele dia bizarro, que segurava um pacote de camisinha. Suas bochechas ficaram carmim, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo incomodada com o olhar atento de Ino e o de curiosidade de Sakura sobre si.

- Deveria ter cuidado com o Sasuke, agora que conseguiu o que queria vai te largar, porque não faz isso antes dele?

- O-onde p-pegou i-isso?

- Sasuke deixou cair.- Explicou Ino dando de ombros.- Sempre a considerei uma puritana, mas vejo que não.- Sorriu com malícia.- Só uma perguntinha: ele é tão quente quanto dizem?- Antes que Hinata pudesse abrir a boca, Ino proferiu maldosa.- Esquece, não precisa me dizer, creio que já ouvi isso de garotas demais, uma mais uma a menos, não faz diferença pra mim e nem para a fama do Sasuke.

Veneno lançado, Ino saiu do vestiário com a sensação de dever cumprido.

* * *

Em frente ao portão da mansão Hyuuga, Sasuke se inclinou para beijar Hinata antes de partir para sua casa mas, no último instante, Hinata simplesmente virou o rosto e seus lábios foram parar na bochecha dela, aquela atitude fez Sasuke a encarar irritado.

- É só um beijo, sem segundas intenções.

- E-eu sei... é que...- Respirou fundo antes de falar novamente para conter a gagueira.- Eu tenho que entrar, ja ne, Sasuke-san.

Hinata fez menção de se afastar, mas Sasuke a puxou pelo braço.

- Hina, se está assim pelo que eu disse após Shizune nos dar aquelas camisinhas, não precisa se preocupar.- Deslizou as costas da mão pela face dela.- Volto a repetir, quantas vezes forem preciso, que não farei nada sem seu consentimento.- Deu um sorriso de canto.- Só não pode me culpar por deseja-la, você é muito...- Sasuke pensou um pouco antes de completar a frase com alguma palavra que piorasse a situação.- Linda.

Se surpreendeu quando Hinata o abraçou com força pela cintura por alguns segundos antes de dar um selinho rápido e correr para dentro da mansão.

- Ja ne, Sasuke-kun.

Não conseguia entender aquela garota, uma hora o beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar, na outra o afastava como se tivesse medo que ele a atacasse a qualquer instante, o que ele faria se pudesse, e de repente, do nada, o abraçava para logo depois fugir.

Frustrado de todas as maneiras possíveis, subiu na moto e decidiu que iria dar uma passada na casa de Naruto antes de ir para a sua, queria se distrair, afastar por algum tempo certos pensamentos com e a respeito de uma certa jovem de olhos perolados que a cada dia ganhava mais e mais espaço em sua vida e, não podia negar, em seu coração. O amigo hiperativo era o único que conseguia atolar a cabeça dos outros com idéias desencontradas, mesmo que isso irritasse as vezes, nesse momento era do que precisava.

Chegou na casa do loiro e tocou a campainha, logo a porta foi pelo padrinho e tutor de Naruto, Jiraya, um senhor velho, alto e de cabelos longos grisalhos que, na opinião de Sasuke, não tinha noção da própria idade e ficava dando em cima das jovens que tinham o azar de atravessar seu caminho.

- Pode entrar, Sasuke.- Jiraya lhe deu passagem.- Naruto está na sala com a namoradinha.

Ignorou a cara de tarado de Jiraya e rumou até a sala.

- Oi teme, quer assistir um filme com a gente?

Naruto estava sentado no sofá e abraçava Sakura pelos ombros, que por sua vez, olhou para o Uchiha de um jeito nada agradável.

- Cadê a Hinata?- Perguntou derepente Sakura com a cara fechada.- Cansou dela também?

Fora ali para tentar tirar a Hyuuga de seus pensamentos, mas pelo jeito não conseguiria. Internamente desejou não ter tido a péssima idéia de procurar o amigo.

- Hinata está na casa dela e não, não me cansei.

- Por quanto tempo? Afinal você cansa logo.- Sakura falava com o tom de voz ressentido.- Coitada da Hinata, você é só perda de tempo para qualquer garota, logo vai magoar a pobrezinha.

- Hinata não é "qualquer garota" e não vou magoa-la pode ter certeza.

"Até porque ela não sente nada por mim" pensou desgostoso

- Vou indo.

Se retirou com a mente ainda mais recheada de pensamentos voltados para a Hyuuga e um desejo insano de que Hinata sentisse por ele o mesmo que Sakura parecia continuar a sentir.

Na sala Naruto fitou chateado a namorada.

Sabia que Sakura ainda não o amava tanto quanto amara, ou amava, Sasuke, mas dai a vê-la e ouvi-la ter um ataque de ciúmes era uma grande diferença.

Voltaram a assitir o filme, mas o clima ficara pesado, até mesmo Naruto estava preferindo ficar em silêncio, se falasse sabia que acabariam brigando, porque não gostara nem um pouco da ceninha de Sakura.

* * *

O fim de semana chegou e, habituado devido o horário escolar, Sasuke acordou cedo, se sentou na cama e pensou que teria um longo fim de semana sem nada para fazer pela frente. Desejava ir até a casa de Hinata, mas não queria demonstrar que já sentia falta da presença dela e não tinha nenhuma desculpa inteligente para procura-la, dizer que sentia saudades em tão pouco tempo separados estava fora de questão.

Consternado se trocou, escovou os dentes e desceu as escadas devagar em direção a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã, mas Itachi barrou sua passagem com um sorriso enorme no rosto e uma caixa de papelão na mão.

- Ohayo, Sasuke, olha o que trouxe para você.- Estendeu a caixa para Sasuke.

Olhando desconfiado para a caixa, Sasuke teve dúvidas se deveria ou não pegar o objeto. Boa coisa nunca acontecia quando seu irmão decidia presentear sem motivo. Não que achasse que Itachi seria capaz de lhe dar uma bomba por exemplo, mas nunca se sabe, vindo do Itachi...

Decidiu pegar a caixa, mas do nada a caixa se mexeu sozinha e espantou o Uchiha mais novo.

- Me mostra primeiro o que tem ai dentro.- Mandou mantendo distancia.

Itachi riu.

- A garota com quem estou saindo tem um cachorro que se multiplicou.- Abriu a caixa e tirou um cachorro preto com manchas brancas nas patas e no peito.- Quando vi esse achei a sua cara e decidi pedir ele pra você.

Sério, sem achar a menor graça nas palavras do irmão, Sasuke se aproximou e olhou o cachorro com desdém.

- O que vou fazer com um cachorro?

- Não sei... o use como desculpa para encontrar a Hyuuga.

Franziu o cenho, Itachi agora lia pensamentos?

- Que tal dar ele a Hyuuga? Para que quando ela olhe a carinha de cachorro molhado do Saske se lembre de você.

- Você deu o nome de Saske para o cachorro?- Perguntou com uma veia pulsando na testa.

- Sim para combinar com o seu.- Foi a resposta acompanhada de um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Só não deu uma resposta mal criada porque a idéia de dar o cachorro a Hyuuga era boa.

- E, então, quando vai trazer a Hinatinha aqui, hein?- Quis saber Itachi colocando o braço em volta dos ombros do irmão caçula.- Quero trocar umas idéias com a minha bela cunhadinha.

Não gostou do modo com que Itachi dissera "trocar umas idéias". Conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente para saber que assim que Hinata pisasse os pés dentro daquela casa seria paquerada por ele, então haveria um Uchiha a menos no mundo. Porque confessara ao seu irmão idiota, que tinha a mania de ficar de olho nas garotas com que se relacionava, que estava namorando mesmo? Ah, sim, porque fora o único jeito de convence-lo a pagar a moto. Itachi sabia que métodos usar para obter o que queria. Mas era bom que Hinata não estivesse nos planos dele.

Se afastou do irmão e se apressou em tomar o café. Logo já estava sobre sua moto, com o cachorro dentro de sua jaqueta preta, ansioso em encontrar Hinata. Ela se surpreenderia em vê-lo e ainda mais com o cachorro, pensou enquanto se aproximava da mansão Hyuuga. Porém quem se surpreendeu foi Sasuke ao ver Hinata em frente ao portão abraçada ao Inuzuka.

Espumando de raiva, decidiu que daquele dia em diante teria um rival a menos.

* * *

******N/A - Então, o que acharam dos dois capítulos? Pra ser bem sincera acho que ficou meio confusa e continua rápida de mais, pior que não consigo desacelerar a fic, só quando é pra postar, rsrs. Sendo imparcial, o que é meio impossível, gostei mais das partes que o Sasuke demonstrou ciúmes, da moto, mas só porque vi a foto dela que é linda, e do cachorrinho Saske, totalmente inspirado naquelas imagens dos personagens transformados em cães *-***

******PS: Preciso de uma ajudinha para um capítulo que vai receber o título de "Cinema", é que minha mente trabalha a mil por hora e criou dois tipos de situação baseadas em dois filmes, então preciso que me ajudem a escolher entre: **

******_"_****_Lua Nova"_ ou _"_****Atividade Paranormal" **

**************O capítulo vai conter spoiler do filme escolhido, mas bem pouco. **

******Nesse capítulo dei ********prioridade as respostas para as reviews que recebi, agradeço de todo coração, cada uma delas significa muito para mim, são o melhor e mais importante pagamento que poderia receber, e vai engordar o meu porquinho da felicidade ^-^**

**Marcy Bolger - **Não deculpo, não u_u Rss, brincadeira, também tava com saudades dos nossos papos, mas compreendo que tenha "sumido" por algum tempo, tô na mesma situação em relação as fics que escrevo e as que acompanho xD Mas jura que as cenas SasuHina tão boas? As vezes acho que estão bem fraquinhas ou muito exageradas, que deveria melhorar e muito :/ A Hina já tá esquecendo o Uzumaki, também esqueceria se tivesse um Sasuke-pedaço-de-mal-caminho pra mim *;* E adoro o ciúmes do Sasuke, que na minha opinião é o único sinal de insegurança dele ^-^ O Itachi não apareceu no capítulo anterior, mas nesse acrescentei ele. Tô com tantas idéias com o Uchiha mais velho que acho que vou fazer até uma fic com ele, mas é só uma idéia que precisa de tempo para virar realidade, coisa que não tenho tido T-T

**pandoraff - **Que bom que esteja gostando da fic, minha recompensa é agradar a todos que lêem essa fic. Também acho que SasuHina é um casal perfeito, lindos demais *-*

**Lell Ly - **Leitora nova e ainda favoritou essa humilde fic, OBA! \o/ Cada nova leitora SasuHina me faz extremamente feliz e seu comentário é excelente, me deixou super contente xD A Hinata é uma azarada de muita sorte, perde de um lado e ganha o dobro do outro, rsrs. O Shikamaru se mete em confusão até sem querer, rsrs. Tô lotando a fic de casais, só quero ver no que isso vai dar, porque nem eu sei o que vai acontecer nos capítulos e tudo no improviso agora xD

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 - **A parte que mais gostei de escrever no capítulo "problemas" foi justamente a do Sasuke surpreendendo a Hina e a cara de invejosa da Sakura xD E o Itachi é minha tentação *;* Espero que adore esses dois capítulos também ^-^

**FranHyuuga - **Fran-chan, a sua presença ilustre nessa humilde fic me dá um animo enorme, ainda mais em saber que você adorou o que escrevi xD Adoro mexer com os sentimentos dos personagens e o Sasuke é definitivamente minha vítima favorita, até o final dessa fic ele vai gritar juras de amor pra Hinata, tá tô exagerando um pouco, rsrs. Mesmo tentando a Ino não vai ter o sucesso imediato que tanto deseja, por enquanto os planos dela só fazem Sasuke se aproximar ainda mais da Hina. Também adoro o ciúmes do Sasuke pelo Neji e vice-versa, principalmente as conseqüência dessa rivalidade, não consigo deixar de acrescentar essas discussões xD Espero que goste dos dois capítulo novos também, big bjs ^-^

**Mi =D - **Que bom que adore a fic, é feita de coração para todos que lerem xD Atualizar a fic tá meio complicado no momento, mas farei o possível pra não demorar muito. Amo sugestões, me inspiram, penso com carinho em todas elas, então sobre as suas sugestões: A Hina e o Sasuke ter uma primeira vez... Escrevi um capítulo com a primeira vez deles, inspirada em uma imagem que utilizei pra criar essa fic, mas não sei se vou ou não postar, descobri que sou só boa em insinuar esse tipo de situação e péssima em escrever hentai de verdade T-T NejiTen creio que vou acrescentar na fic, adoro esse casal; ShikaIno vou pensar; o Itachi dar em cima da Hina vai rolar com toda certeza, parece que todas querem ver essa cena acontecer, inclusive eu, mas só pra atazanar o Sasuke ainda mais lógico xD Meu nome é Luciana, mas sempre gostei de Samantha, é muito bonito, se pudesse trocava o meu por esse... creio que já fiz isso, pelo menos aqui, rss No meu perfil tem um link do meu orkut, se quiser é só me add ^-^

**K-Pearl - **Desculpe a demora em postar e fico muito feliz em saber que conquistei mais uma leitora e que a fic te agrada, isso é uma grande recompensa pra mim *-* Também tenho inveja da Hinata, ter três gatos interessados nela não é pouca coisa, se bem que eu me contentaria só com o Sasuke xD Que esses capítulos carregados de planos e paixões desenfreadas te agrade tanto quanto os anteriores ^-^

**Lyric T. - **Lyric-chan adoro a sua presença e torço pra que goste desses capítulos. O Sasuke tá bem fofo em ambos, super protetor, lindo e sedutor *;* Sakura e Ino continuam aprontando das suas, mas ainda não conseguiram nenhum progresso, por enquanto, ao contrario cada plano só faz Sasuke notar o quanto a Hinata é melhor que elas, o que só aumenta o interesse do Uchiha sobre a morena xD

**Pinkuiro **- Acho que o Sasuke tá mesmo bem chato, sempre tentando ter o controle da relação, mas perdoa ele que é tão lindo *-* Pode usar palavreado contra a Sakura e a Ino, elas tão muito malvadas, armando mil e uma coisas contra a Hina, merecem isso e muito mais ò.ó9 Vakarin? Gostei do nome, posso utilizar? Rsrs, ela é o Suigetsu foram feitos um para o outro, uma hora ela percebe isso, se não aqui pelo menos no manga do Kishi quem sabe. Neji x Sasuke é mara, adoro ver esses dois se matando pela Hinata, é perfeito, dois gatos em pé de guerra, rsrs. ***** Chegando em algum lugar no mundo, onde Pinkuiro levou Sasuke e Itachi ***** Moon: Não é querendo ser a advogada do diabo, mas, assim com o Sasuke, também acho o Neji idiota as vezes (cobre a cabeça com as mãos com medo de levar porrada); Sasuke: Finalmente alguém pra me apoiar u_u; Moon: Hey! Mas você também não tinha o direito de chama-la de baka só porque tem mesmo ciúmes do Neji ¬¬; Sasuke: Ela provocou e não sinto ciúmes, sou superior demais pra sentir esse tipo de coisa u_u; Moon: Ah é? Então só pra que repense o que acabou de dizer, você continua aqui pra aprender boas maneiras. Mas o Itachi-delicia vem comigo *;* (agarra o Itachi) ; Itachi: Se deu mal maninho n/\n (sai agarradinho com Moon) ; Sasuke: Samantha Moon, HELP ME! oOo; Moon: Nananinanão, mas vê se aparece pra continuar os capítulos da fic ou te mando pra cá mais vezes, huahahahahahuahahahaha. Bjs, Pinkuiro-chan, e não maltrata muito o Sasuke-gostosão, lembra que preciso dele nas fics, por enquanto xP

**gabriela - **Obrigada por dizer que a fic tá maravilhosa, espero que esses capítulos te agrade.

**MihChips - **Com certeza a Hinata vai se apaixonar pelo Sasuke, quem não se apaixonaria, ele é tão lindo *-* Já começou a se formar um novo sentimento na Hinata pelo Sasuke xD

**Bem, depois desse atraso todo e complicações em geral, espero que tenham gostado dos dois capítulos novos xD**

**Adoro opiniões e sugestões, também aceito reclamações pois ajudam a melhorar, então por favor façam essa boba alegre aqui mas feliz e apertem o botãozinho abaixo S2**

**Big Beijos e até o próximo capítulo o /**


	11. Declarações

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem ... se pertencesse o Itachi estaria vivo e seria meu escravo pessoal *-***

**_*S2*_**

**How did I become so obnoxious?**

_Como eu me tornei tão odiosa?_

**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**

_O que há com você que me fez agir deste jeito?_

**I've never been this nasty**

_Eu nunca tinha sido tão desagradável_

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**

_Você pode me dizer se tudo isso é apenas uma competição?_

**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**

_O vencedor será aquele que bater mais forte_

**But baby I don't mean it**

_Mas baby, eu não quis dizer isto_

**I mean it, I promise**

_É sério, eu juro_

**(Please don't leave me = Pink)**

* * *

O sino de vento preso na janela balançava ao sabor da leve brisa, o tilintar que produzia acordou aos poucos Hinata que adorava despertar com aquele som. Se espreguiçou devagar, abriu os olhos perolados e se sentou na cama apreciando o efeito que alguns feixes de luz solar davam as paredes brancas de seu quarto. Queria poder dormir mais um pouco, ficar mergulhada nos mundos dos sonhos onde tudo era perfeito, onde seus problemas eram quase nulos e onde um certo namorado de orbes ônix se tornara cada vez mais presente. A cada dia se apegava mais ao namorado e isso a preocupava um pouco, afinal a idéia dele fora afastar seu fã clube e não ter mais uma adepta.

Respirando fundo, Hinata se levantou e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e pentear o longo cabelo, depois voltou pra o quarto e trocou o pijama lilás de algodão por calça capri de jeans, camisa branca e um casaco lilás, antes de descer para tomar o café da manhã com a família, porém só encontrou Hanabi na sala de jantar, comendo manju e tomando chá verde.

- Onde está o nii-san e o otousan?

- O Neji saiu pra fazer um trabalho da faculdade e o otousan tá na empresa, como sempre.- Hanabi olhou pra irmã mais velha com atenção.- Acordou tarde... tava sonhando com o Sasuke, né?

Hanabi riu quando a face da irmã ficou carmim, adorava provoca-la.

- Ah, você tem tanta sorte, queria poder ter um namorado tão sexy e...

Foi interrompida pela chegada de Shinju, uma mulher baixinha, de cabelos castanhos presos em um severo coque, olhos negros e expressão sempre séria, não era por acaso que fora contratada a alguns anos pra ser a governanta da mansão.

- Hinata-sama, seu amigo Inuzuka Kiba deseja lhe falar.

- Pode pedir que entre.

- O Inuzuka venho com seu cão.- Comunicou a Shinju com desprazer.

Hanabi soltou uma risada baixa, mas não o suficiente pra Shinju deixar de ouvir e fechar ainda mais a expressão. Hinata entendia Shinju, da última vez que Akamaru entrara na mansão fora uma verdadeira tragédia, com direito a perseguição ao cachorro descontrolado, móveis com forte odor de urina, prataria danificada e, por fim, mas não menos importante, o rosto de Shinju ficou lotado de baba canina, pois Akamaru lhe deu uma super lambida quando a governanta finalmente conseguiu segura-lo. Por tudo isso, Akamaru estava proibido de passar dos portões da mansão. Hinata adorava o cão de pelugem branca e olhos negros que Kiba levava a todo lugar por considerar ser seu melhor amigo, por isso sentia muito por essa proibição, mesmo que tivesse sido justa.

Se levantou e seguiu até o lado de fora da mansão acompanhada por Hanabi para encontrar o amigo. Assim que passou pelo portão foi recebida com um abraço entusiasmado de Kiba e um latido de alegria de Akamaru.

Foi nesse exato momento, enquanto era envolvida em um abraço apertado de Kiba, que ouviu o som de uma moto freando bruscamente a suas costas. Com esforço conseguiu se afastar um pouco dos braços de Kiba, embora ele mantivesse um dos braços em sua cintura, para virar-se e dar de frente com Sasuke descendo da moto, os olhos vidrados em Kiba com a expressão ainda mais emburrada ou zangada que o normal, na verdade tinha certeza que eram as duas coisas que bailavam no rosto do Uchiha.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse se aproximar de Hinata e Kiba, Akamaru se colocou na frente e rosnou para o Uchiha, deixando a mostra duas fileiras de dentes enormes e afiados. Isso não apavorou Sasuke, com a adrenalina em seu corpo a mil, tamanho seu ódio pelo Inuzuka, não deu a mínima atenção ao perigo que Akamaru representava, porém o pequeno Saske, que segurava na mão direita tremia de medo e, pra piorar tudo, mijou em sua calça.

Automaticamente afastou o cachorinho de si com horror.

- Merda!- Resmungou vendo o rastro de urina canina em sua calça.

- Diria xixi, Uchiha.- Provocou o Inuzuka rindo e recebendo um olhar rubro de raiva do Uchiha.

Ignorando totalmente a desavença entre Kiba e Sasuke, Hinata pegou o cachorrinho da mão do namorado encantada com o pequeno animal.

- Que fofo!- Declarou Hanabi se aproximando da irmã que afagava a barriga do cachorro, agora mais alegre com a atenção que recebia.

- É pra você.- Informou Sasuke ainda encarando o Inuzuka com ódio.

Porém Kiba parecia não ligar para o modo que era fitado, ao contrário estava mais interessado no pequeno cachorro no colo de Hinata.

- Onde você achou esse cachorro?

- Não é da sua conta.- Disse Sasuke irritado com o Inuzuka.- Quem tem que fazer perguntas sou eu, o que você quer com a Hinata?

Kiba sorriu com zombaria para o Uchiha.

- Quero mostrar a ela que sou mil vezes melhor que você.

- E como pretende fazer isso?- Sasuke perguntou estreitando os olhos, uma aura negra o rodeando.

Mesmo consciente da paixão de Kiba por sua irmã, Hanabi se surpreendeu com a declaração do Inuzuka bem debaixo da fuça do Uchiha.

"Pelo jeito não tem medo de morrer", pensou olhando para o Inuzuka com seu sorriso debochado e depois para o cunhado que apertava os punhos com força.

- Hinata, acho que devia afastar o Sasuke do Kiba.- Aconselhou tocando o braço da irmã para chamar sua atenção para o que acontecia, mas era tarde demais.

Ignorando totalmente o olhar rubro de fúria do Uchiha, Kiba levantou o queixo e declarou convicto:

- Vou conquista-la e...

Não teve tempo pra completar a frase, Sasuke foi pra cima do Inuzuka, socando e recebendo alguns golpes de volta.

De tão entretida com o pequeno cachorro que segurava, Hinata não ouviu as palavras do amigo, assim como não entendeu porque Sasuke avançara na direção do Inuzuka, rolando no chão entre socos e chutes.

- Sasuke larga o Kiba! Kiba solta o Sasuke!- Pediu, praticamente suplicou, mas sem sucesso, os dois pareciam surdos aos seus pedidos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos se sentiu impotente diante do que acontecia a sua frente.

De repente Sasuke atingiu Kiba com um golpe no nariz que o deixou desnorteado e imóvel no chão, mesmo com o oponente sem forças pra se defender, Sasuke o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa descontrolado e só não terminou de arrebentar a cara do Inuzuka porque Akamaru agarrou sua jaqueta com os dentes e o puxou pra longe com força fazendo com que caísse a alguns metros do Inuzuka.

Entregando o cachorro que segurava para Hanabi, Hinata se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- Sai de perto dele, Hinata.- Sasuke mandou ao se levantar, furioso com a atenção que a namorada dava ao outro.

- Kiba é meu melhor amigo não deveria ter feito isso.- Se queixou com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Queria que eu deixasse esse abusado continuar a te paquerar na minha cara?

- Está louco? Não precisava bater nele.

Tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedindo por Akamaru, o cachorro parecia disposto a trucida-lo. Não que ele ligasse, só queria que Hinata viesse para o seu lado.

- Precisava sim.- Retrucou nervoso- Se afasta dele Hinata, tô mandando.

Hinata nervosa observou a face machucada do melhor amigo, os olhos fechados fechados e a respiração lenta, para depois fitar Sasuke com rancor.

- V-você não é meu pai, não manda em mim e nunca mais quero vê-lo, some da minha frente seu... troglodita.- Declarou com a voz embargada.

Agora o clima estava mais que pesado, Hanabi viu o Uchiha ficar ereto, tenso, os olhos deixavam claro que se surpreendera com as palavras de Hinata, que por sua vez ignorou o Uchiha e voltou a prestar total atenção ao Inuzuka.

- Sasuke...- Tocou o braço do cunhado, ou ex-cunhado dependendo do ponto de vista, para desperta-lo.- Ela não quis dizer o que disse, foi por impulso.- Era estranho, mas Hanabi queria salvar a relação da irmã.

Sasuke a fitou com o olhar perdido, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e olhou para o cachorro que Hanabi segurava.

- O nome dele é Saske, dê a Hinata por mim.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke subiu em sua moto, deu a partida e se afastou rápido da mansão Hyuuga sem olhar pra trás.

"Coitadinho", Hanabi pensou voltando os olhos perolados para a irmã que ajudava Kiba a se levantar e se oferecia para ajuda-lo com os ferimentos.

- Perdão, Kiba, o Sasuke é um pouco...- Hinata não soube como classificar, sorriu sem graça.- Ele acha que você sente mais que amizade por mim.

- E sinto.- Kiba declarou causando surpresa na Hyuuga.- Eu vim aqui hoje só pra te dizer que te amo e quero que seja minha namorada.

Chocada, Hinata ficou sem palavras, fitava o melhor amigo com os olhos arregalados, enquanto este por sua vez sorria satisfeito por colocar o que sentia pra fora.

Nunca esperaria ouvir algo do tipo vindo dele, mesmo com tudo que Sasuke insinuara sobre Kiba, sempre pensou que fosse apenas ilusões que a mente do Uchiha criara.

- K-Kiba, e-eu... só consigo vê-lo c-como amigo... não poderia... não daria certo...- "Droga, não era momento pra gaguejar", Hinata pensou vendo Kiba perder aos poucos o sorriso.

- Se eu que você vê como amigo nunca tive uma chance, porque você a deu ao Uchiha?

- É diferente, Kiba.- "Ele estava no lugar certo, na minha pior hora", queria dizer mas sabia que isso só complicaria as coisas.

- Diferente no quê?

- Não quero magoar você fingindo sentir o que não sinto.- Declarou com voz firme para angustia do amigo.- Gosto de você como amigo, meu melhor amigo assim como o Shino.

Ouvindo tudo sem aparentemente ser notada, Hanabi percebeu que as palavras de Hinata desagradaram o Inuzuka, o garoto estava possesso, o que Hanabi achava maravilhoso. Pelo menos Hinata não parecia querer trocar Sasuke pelo Kiba, devia ter sobrado um pouco de sensatez em sua irmã mais velha.

- O Uchiha vai te fazer sofrer mais cedo ou tarde, eu posso fazê-la mil vezes mais feliz que aquele imbecil metido, vou te fazer me amar.

Dizendo isso ele a abraçou com força e colou seus lábios aos da Hyuuga.

Pega de surpresa, Hinata ficou sem ação, mil coisas passaram por sua mente, a principal era que Sasuke estava certo o tempo todo. Empurrou Kiba com força e correu pra dentro da mansão.

- Você é um idiota.- Declarou Hanabi com o olhar furioso.- Juro que termino de arrebentar sua cara se o Sasuke e a Hina não fizerem as pazes.

Deu as costas ao Inuzuka e entrou na mansão, precisava convencer a irmã a ir atrás do Uchiha de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios cobertos por um batom vermelho e segurando uma câmera digital na mão direita, Karin esperou Kiba se aproximar.

- Parabéns, Inuzuka, com essas fotos que tirei da Hinata te beijando o Sasuke nunca mais vai querer a Hyuuga.

Foram surpreendidos pelo som de palmas.

- Você merece os parabéns, Kiba.- Ambos ouviram uma voz grossa declarar e olharam na direção de uma árvore de onde Shino os observava através de seus óculos escuros.- Porquê? Porque é um tolo que se deixou enganar. Porque vai perder a amizade da Hina, se é que já não perdeu.- Ele declarou pensativo.

Desviando o olhar, Kiba tentou não concordar com o amigo, mas no fundo sabia que Shino estava certo. Estragara tudo.

- Vamos embora, Akamaru.

- Aonde vai Inuzuka, ainda não termi... o que?

Distraída com a decisão de ir embora de Kiba, Karin só percebeu a aproximação de Shino quando este lhe tirou a câmera digital de sua mão. Com espanto viu o Aburame retirar o chip de memória, verificar a máquina e joga-la em sua direção logo depois.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Impedindo que separe meus amigos.- Colocou o chip no bolso e se afastou.

- Volta aqui desgraçado!- Gritou, mas Shino a ignorou.

Pegou o celular no bolso de seu short e discou o número de Ino, contou tudo o que acontecera desde o momento em que acompanhara Kiba até a mansão Hyuuga, se escondera do outro lado da rua atrás de um árvore qualquer e ficara a espreita da melhor oportunidade de dar um flagrante na Hyuuga, até que enfim conseguiu a bendita foto que o Aburame roubara.

_- Bem, pelo menos o Sasuke largou a Hyuuga, melhor ainda, a sonsa deu o fora nele._

Karin ouviu a risada de Ino e até pensou em acompanha-la, mas ainda tinha a questão do roubo do chip com as fotos comprometedoras.

- E as fotos...

_- Esquece as fotos._ - Mandou Ino._- O Sasuke não vai mais querer a Hinata depois do fora que levou, garanto. Agora tenho de desligar._

A ligação foi encerrada logo depois, Karin achou impressionante a falta de educação da loira.

Guardou o celular no bolso e andou na direção de sua bicicleta que deixara em um canto mais afastado pra não chamar atenção, mas percebeu com raiva que os pneus foram esvaziados. Em sua mente só tinha uma pessoa que adoraria prejudica-la naquele dia.

- Maldito Aburame!

* * *

Escondida embaixo das cobertas, Hinata se condenava por ser tão estúpida e não ter percebido os reais sentimentos de Kiba, por ter brigado com Sasuke e com isso perdido o namorado. Sasuke nunca a perdoaria por tê-lo insultado, na verdade ele nem precisava de desculpa para terminar com ela. Sentiu os olhos formigarem, sinal que logo voltaria a chorar, enquanto duas perguntas martelavam em sua mente.

A primeira: Ainda amava Naruto?

- Estou confusa, sinto que não o amo mais.- Sussurrou afundando o rosto no travesseiro.- Não, não o amo mais.

Talvez nunca tivesse amado Naruto. Podia perceber agora que sempre sentira admiração pelo Uzumaki, vontade de ser igual a ele, que conseguia enfrentar as diversidades com um sorriso enorme, que tentava sempre ser o melhor, mesmo com todos dizendo o contrário, poder caminhar do lado dele, como uma igual. Tão diferente dela que se escondia debaixo das cobertas para chorar diante da menos dificuldade.

Nervosa jogou sua coberta longe e se sentou na cama abraçando as próprias pernas pronta para a segunda pergunta: O que sentia por Sasuke?

A resposta era fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe custava muito responde-la, sabia que dessa vez ficaria muito mais machucada do que quando encontrara Naruto com Sakura aos beijos, porque era mais fácil se acostumar em perder algo que nunca se tivera do que o inverso.

Ouviu batidas na porta e logo Hanabi a chamou.

_- _Hina? Preciso falar com você.

Secando o rosto, se levantou e abriu a porta dando passagem para a irmã que carregava o cachorrinho que Sasuke trouxera.

- Sasuke me pediu para da-lo a você.- Estendeu o cãozinho.- O nome dele é Saske, não me pergunte porque, mas acho que o Uchiha quer faze-la lembrasse dele até quando estiverem distantes.

Aconchegou o cachorro nos braços, um sorriso entristecido nos lábios.

- Quando ele te deu?

- Enquanto estava ocupada dando atenção ao Kiba.- Hanabi a olhou reprovadora.- Sasuke ficou muito sentido, Hina, o pobrezinho te ama e quase morre de ciúmes hoje por culpa do Kiba.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo Hanabi.- Hinata disse querendo se referir ao fato de que Sasuke não a amava.

- O cara parecia uma estátua de tão imóvel que ficou depois do que você disse.- Hanabi lembrou ainda sentindo pena do Uchiha.- Não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- Não pensei direito... além disso o Kiba ficou ferido...

- Mas não o suficiente pra impedi-lo de beija-la.- Retrucou Hanabi com cinismo.- Vai estragar seu namoro com o Sasuke por causa de um bobo que só agora, que você tem namorado, decidiu que te quer?

- E-eu... não...

- Ótimo.- Hanabi a fez se levanta e tirou Saske de seu colo.- Agora vá trás dele e peça desculpas.

- Mas...

- Sem mas.- Hanabi a interrompeu séria.- Vai até a garagem, pegue a minha bicicleta e só volte pra casa depois de ter feito as pazes com o lindo do Sasuke.

Hinata não sabia se ria ou ficava chocada com a atitude da irmã mais nova, Hanabi parecia uma versão em miniatura de seu pai, até o jeito de falar. Mas decidiu obedecer a irmã, principalmente porque não queria ficar brigada com Sasuke.

- Vou fazer isso.- Se inclinou e beijou a testa da irmã.- Obrigada.

- Esquece os elogios e vai buscar o nosso Uchiha de volta.- Piscou o olho direito sapeca.

Fez tudo do jeito que a irmã ordenara e em alguns minutos já estava em frente a casa do Uchiha, decidida em faze-lo ver que o queria por perto, mesmo que nunca fosse correspondida da forma que desejava.

Deixou a bicicleta jogada de qualquer jeito e bateu afoita na porta de madeira, ficando um pouco desanimada quando o irmão de Sasuke abriu a porta.

- Hinata! É tão bom te ver.

Estranhou a atitude de Itachi, mal se conheciam, e o Uchiha mais velho já a abraçava pelos ombros como se fossem amigos de longa data.

- E-eu... q-queria falar com o Sasuke.- Comunicou se soltando do abraço de Itachi.

- Meu irmãozinho saiu faz algum tempo, pensei que tivese ido atrás de você, mas pelo que vejo continua um tolo.

- Ele passou na minha casa, mas brigamos, então...

- Isso só torna o Sasuke ainda mais tolo.- Segurou o queixo da Hyuuga com a mão.- Brigar com uma garota tão linda é quase um pecado.

- N-na verdade f-fui eu que briguei com ele... v-vim pedir desculpas.- Declarou sem graça, tanto por estar ali, quanto pelo modo que Itachi segurava seu queixo.

- Bem, daqui a pouco ele deve aparecer, pode aguardar aqui mesmo.

Hinata ficou vermelha com o modo que Itachi a fitou.

- E-eu... vol-to mais tarde... é melhor.

- Não, o melhor é esperar aqui mesmo.- Itachi a puxou pra dentro da casa e a ajudou a tirar o casaco que usava colocando-o em cima do sofá da sala.- Além disso queria muito conversar com você, Hinata.

- C-comigo...?

- Com você, linda.

Confirmou Itachi com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios.

* * *

Após atender o pedido de Hinata, Sasuke fora para o único lugar que se sentia pelo menos um pouco mais a vontade, onde poderia desabafar sem parecer o maior idiota do mundo, pelo menos era o que achava ao decidir ir pra casa de seu amigo Naruto, ninguém conseguia ser mais idiota do que ele, era o que sempre achara, mas logo se deu conta que não. Deveria arranjar mais amigos, de preferência um que não risse descaradamente de sua desgraça.

- Não tá me ajudando Naruto.- Resmungou para tentar conter as risadas do loiro.

- Qual é Sasuke, tenho de aproveitar esse raro momento.- Secou uma lágrima ocasionada pelo acesso de riso.- Você levou um fora de uma garota, cara, isso não acontece todo dia.

- É eu sei, mas agora poderia me ajudar a fazer as pazes com a Hinata?

- Deixe-me pensar.

- Devo alertar os bombeiros de um possível incêndio?- Perguntou debochado recebendo um olhar irado do loiro.- Força do habito.

- Bom mesmo.- Naruto coçou a cabeça e depois o queixo pensativo.- Podíamos fazer um programa a quatro, posso pedir para a Sakura convencer a Hina a nos acompanhar.- Sorriu de orelha a orelha.- A Sakura me pediu pra leva-la ao cinema, tô meio sem grana, mas você...

- Eu pago.- Garantiu se perguntando quando o Uzumaki ficara mais esperto.- Mas tem de convencer a Hinata a ir.

- Sem problema, teme, vá pra casa e deixe tudo comigo.

- Esse é meu medo...- Murmurou já do lado de fora.

Caminhou até sua casa do outro lado da rua e viu uma bicicleta rosa choque jogada sobre a grama em frente a porta. Pelo jeito Itachi decidira trocar de vítima, só torcia para ser mais discreta que a anterior.

Entrou e viu um casaco lilás jogado no braço do sofá, o pegou por acha-lo igual a um que Hinata possuía, levou o casaco até o nariz e franziu o cenho ao identificar o perfume que a Hyuuga exalava.

Sorriu de canto com cansaço, devia parar de paranóias, não existia somente um casaco como aquele no mundo e o perfume... devia ser só uma coincidência. Passou as mãos no cabelo e decidiu que precisava descansar. Subiu as escadas e ao colocar a mão na maçaneta de seu quarto ouviu a voz melodiosa da Hyuuga.

- Oh, não!

- Que foi Hina?

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão logo após.

"O que o Itachi faz no meu quarto com Hinata? Os dois, a sós", se perguntou apertando a maçaneta com força, as dobras dos dedos ficando brancas.

- Na-da... acho que não deveríamos estar aqui... fazendo isso...

"Fazendo isso...?", sentiu um frio intenso subir por suas costas, a mente trabalhando com mil possibilidades do que poderia ser o **_isso_** que Hinata e Itachi faziam em seu quarto, conhecendo seu irmão boa coisa não era. Se obrigou a manter a calma e lembrar que Hinata não era do tipo que cairia na lábia de seu irmão Don Juan. "Ela caiu na minha", sacudiu a cabeça, forçando a todo custo recordar que na época Hinata estava fragilizada com a perda das chances com o baka do Naruto. O problema era que a unica coisa que passava por sua cabeça era a briga de manhã e ela dizendo que não queria vê-lo nunca mais, então o que diabos ela fazia ali, em seu quarto com seu irmão?

- O Sasuke não vai gostar, Itachi-kun.

Isso ela podia ter certeza, queria matar Itachi só por estar ali com Hinata.

- Ah, mas é tão divertido, Hina.

Sasuke apertou os pulsos com raiva do modo como ambos se tratavam. Demorara uma semana inteira para Hinata parar de acrescentar san quando se referia a ele, mas com a peste de seu irmão já usava kun com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Você não gostou, linda?

- Gostei muito... foi maravilhoso ver tudo isso, mas...

Aquela conversa só piorava as cenas que sua imaginação insistiam em criar.

- Então vamos continuar... curtir mais um pouco...

- Ah, mas não vão continuar mesmo.- Berrou ao abriu a porta com brusquidão e encarar furioso o casal em sua cama.

* * *

**N/A - Desde já desculpa a demora. Fiquei horas, dias, semanas, pensando no que o Sasuke faria com o Kiba abusado, escrevi, apaguei e voltei a escrever de novo e saiu esse capítulo, que acho que ficou confuso e terminou do mesmo jeito que o anterior, tô ficando repetitiva :/ Mas por fim, atendendo a pedidos, o Itachi finalmente teve seu encontro com a Hinata, o Sasuke pegou os dois no flagra e matou o irmão...rss, tá, não foi bem assim, pareço uma das alunas do colégio da Hinata fazendo fofoca e aumentando os fatos xD Sei que não ficou legal, mas no próximo vou tentar melhorar :)**

**Ps: Qualquer ressentimento para com a atitude da Hinata com o Sasuke culpem a música "****_Please don't leave me_****" da ****_Pink _****que inspirou o momento****_, _****sou inocente, cofcofmentiracofcof, rsrs.**

**Agradecimentos**

**Lell ly - **Desculpa pela demora, não consegui atualizar antes T-T Muito obrigada por suas palavras e espero que esse capítulo de agrade tanto quanto os anteriores ^-^ Não querendo defender, mas já defendendo, rsrs, o Neji e o Kiba são dois tolos apaixonados, não justifica, mas eu os entendo u_u A Ino e a Karin só tão ressentidas se perguntando "porque ela não eu?". A Sakura, também não gosto muito dela ¬¬ , terá o dela com toda certeza, todos terão na verdade, mas a rósea tem muito mais a perder, um namorado baka e fofo, então vai sofrer mais u_u Ah, e adorei a parte Lee "o amor entre os dois vai vencer no final o/", achei super fofa xD

**FranHyuuga - **Obrigada por suas palavras, amei *-* me esforço ao máximo pra merecer cada uma delas. Eu não facilito nada a vida do Uchiha nessa fic, porque também adoro vê-lo inseguro, acho tão fofo xD Mas prometo que as situação ira melhorar para o Sasuke daqui em diante, já judiei bastante dele, é rival pra tudo quanto é lado e irmão que adora tirar uma com a cara dele, é muito maltrato,rss. Tá que eu maltrato todos nessa fic, sou muito má com esse povo, rsrs. Tô começando a gostar do Neji, dá até pena de não poder deixar a Hina ficar com ele, mas fazer o que? Não posso multiplicar a Hina :/ Embora essa idéia sempre me passe pela cabeça, rss. Ino e Sakura ainda vão receber o delas. E o Itachi... ah, eu o amo de paixão *-* Que bom que gostou do Saske xD Acabei com sua curiosidade sobre o Kiba, tadinho apanhou, mas mereceu de certa forma, provocar quem já tá nervoso dá nisso u_u O filme vai ser "Atividade Paranormal" e minha intenção é quase essa, no capítulo "cinema" explico melhor xD

**Aryel-Chan - **Tá aqui a continuação, demorada como sempre infelizmente T-T Sobre hentai... já escrevi o capítulo, mas ainda vai demorar pra posta-lo, mas já alerto que não ficou muito bom ç.ç

**Piih - **Leitora nova, amei *-* O Itachi é meio baseado em mim mesma, adoro provocar a minha irmã mais nova, por isso fico feliz que goste do humor negro dele xD Vou fazer o capítulo com o filme "Atividade Paranormal" mesmo, foi o mais votado, agradeço por me ajudar ^-^

**Matheus10 - **Que bom que mesmo não gostando de SasuHina, goste da minha humilde fic ^-^

**Yoko - **O fã clube do Sasuke é mesmo lotado de malucas e a Sakura ainda vai entender isso, na verdade já começou a se arrepender de ter se aliado a elas.

**Roh Matheus - **Que bom que a fic lhe agrade e que não tenha achado a passagem de tempo confusa, esse era meu maior medo. Espero que esse capítulo também te agrade xD

**Hinasusa - **Obrigada pelos elogios *-* A parte da camisinha foi a que mais gostei de escrever, adoro um pouco de humor xD Como disse uma pessoa que acompanha a fic, o povo dessa fic só sofre e se descabela, a Hina é a mais prejudicada :/ mas sempre sobra um pouco para os outros personagens, o Kiba já recebeu o dele, embora não tenha aprendido nada ¬¬ Ah, e você foi a primeira pessoa que lê essa fic e descobriu com quem o Itachi anda se encontrando, tenho uma queda por esse casal *-* E você de que casal gosta? Pode pedir que faço um one especial pra você por ter adivinhado, só não prometo postar rápido ^-^ O filme que essa turma agitada e apaixonada ira assistir não será "Lua Nova", mas colocarei algo sobre esse filme em homenagem as pessoas que votaram nele :)

**Uvaah - **Não abandonei a fic de forma alguma, só ando meio ocupadinha, mas tô tentando atualizar sempre que tenho um tempinho disponível pra escrever :) Obrigada por sua palavras de incentivo e espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Gabby santiago - **Eh, a Hinata tá caidinha pelo Sasuke e uma hora vai perceber isso, assim como ele tem que perceber o que sente de verdade por ela ^-^ Obrigada por sua ajuda na escolha do filme que essa turminha ira assistir e pelos elogios, faço a fic pra agradar cada pessoa que a leia :)

**Elara-chan - **Rsrs, realmente o povo dessa fic sofre horrores e tenho humor negro, bem negro, pro isso todos se descabelam nas minhas fics xD Que bom que esteja adorando a fic, faço de coração para todos que lêem ^-^

**Millah - **Obrigada por suas palavras *-* Rsrs, todos desejam ver o Sasuke e o Itachi quebrarem o pau da barraca por culpa da Hinata, nesse capítulo coloquei o início da briga :D

**Marcy Bolger - **Rsrs, sou má, mas a Hinata pode ter quase enfartado, ou mesmo o Sasuke, mas que eles gostaram é inegável xD O Itachi-gostoso-kun agradece a sua review (Te amo também */\*). Ele diz isso pra mim também ¬¬ (Hehehe, amo as duas ^/\^). Que bom que gostou da parte das camisinhas, foi a que mais gostei de escrever, principalmente a reação da Hina ao presente e as indiretas, adoro ser má com ela, depois digo que é minha personagem favorita, vai me entender, rss. Por exemplo, essa fic era pra ser voltada pro drama, mas fazer graça é mais forte do que eu, quando vejo já penso em algo engraçado, normalmente com humor negro ^-^ Ah, é sobre a Hina pegar o Itachi, tô pensando em fazer uma fic com esse casal e vai ser em sua homenagem por me fazer pensar tanto no Itachi-tudo-de-bom-kun, mais do que já penso normalmente, rss.

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo**

**Big Beijos e até o próximo o/**


	12. Fotografias

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem... Mas se eu pudesse sequestrava o Itachi *;***

* * *

**"As coisas nunca são tão boas quanto esperamos, nem tão ruins quanto tememos."**

Sentada ereta no sofá dos Uchiha, Hinata se sentia desconfortável com a forma que Itachi a olhara pouco antes de deixa-la para buscar algo para beberem, tivera a impressão de que seu cabelo estava desarrumado ou que tivesse alguma sujeira no rosto por causa da intensidade presente nos olhos negros, o que fizera nascer uma louca vontade de sair correndo porta a fora enquanto Itachi estava na cozinha, que crescia a a cada instante. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta que levava a cozinha e se levantou, decidida a escapulir daquela situação incomoda, quando Itachi retornou a sala com dois copos de suco.

- Desculpa a demora.- Itachi lhe estendeu um dos copos antes de se sentar.- O que faz de pé? Sente e sinta-se em casa.

Lançando um olhar resignado para a porta, Hinata sentou no sofá oposto ao que Itachi ocupava ficando de frente para ele, que a fitava com grande interesse e um sorriso tão semelhante ao de Sasuke que a deixou encabulada. Desviou o olhar para o líquido roxo no copo que segurava entre as mãos pequenas com força exagerada devido o nervosismo.

"Porque não fui embora quando tive oportunidade? Melhor ainda, porque aceitei aguardar Sasuke aqui dentro, sozinha com Itachi?", se perguntava de cabeça baixa, a franja espessa cobrindo seus olhos como se fosse um escudo contra o olhar atento de Itachi.

- Mate a minha curiosidade.- Itachi pediu chamando sua atenção.- Como uma garota tão linda pode gostar do idiota do meu irmão?

- Sasuke não é idiota.- Defendeu rápida.

Com os olhos perolados fixos nos seus, Itachi saiu do lugar que ocupava para sentar ao seu lado, colocando seu braço estendido acima dos ombros de Hinata. Incomodada com a aproximação do Uchiha, Hinata se afastou, na clara intenção de ficar distante dele, porém Itachi pareceu não notar seu desejo, ou simplesmente quis ignorar, pois voltou a se mover para mais perto encurralando-a entre ele e o encosto do sofá, um dos braços cercando seus ombros e o outro na sua frente, em um abraço que barrava qualquer tentativa de fuga. Aquela situação aliada ao modo intenso que Itachi a encarara, como se quisesse ler sua alma, começava a deixar Hinata com medo.

- I-Itachi-sama... e-eu tenho q-que ir...

Sentiu a voz morrer na garganta quando Itachi pousou a mão sobre sua coxa.

- Pode me chamar só de Itachi.- Ele pediu achando graça da expressão espantada de Hinata, os olhos perolados pareciam que iriam sair das órbitas.- Somos praticamente da mesma família, não há motivo pra formalidade não acha, linda?

Hinata não conseguia falar e nem se mover, estava assustada com o comportamento de Itachi, começava a rezar internamente para que Sasuke aparecesse naquele instante e obrigasse o Uchiha mais velho a se afastar dela. Sentiu um ligeiro alívio quando Itachi tirou a mão de seu coxa para acariciar sua face, porém ainda havia muito mais intimidade naquele toque do que Hinata achava necessário. Os dedos de Itachi deslizaram devagar por suas bochechas rubras até seus lábios.

- Sou muito melhor que o idiota do meu irmão.- Itachi murmurrou se inclinando sobre Hinata antes de garantir com um sorriso sedutor.- Em todos os sentidos, deixe-me lhe mostrar.- Beijou de leve o rosto da Hyuuga que se encolheu contra o estofado.- Você é muito bonita, se fosse da minha idade...

Hinata empurrou Itachi e se levantou aflita.

- S-Sasuke é seu irmão... m-meu namorado... deveria p-pensar nisso antes de... Acho melhor voltar depois.

Nervosa caminhou em direção a porta o mais rápido que suas pernas bambas, devido o medo, lhe permitiam, não se surpreendendo quando Itachi a alcançou e a agarrou seu braço, também não se surpreendeu ao ouvir o som estalado do encontro de sua mão com a face do moreno.

- Me solta.- Hinata exigiu encarando Itachi com uma mistura de raiva e medo bailando em seus olhos perolados.

- O que há com você? Já fiz isso com outras garotas que se diziam loucas pelo meu irmão e todas gostaram, se eu estalasse os dedos correriam para os meus braços sem pestanejar.- Afirmou Itachi puxando Hinata em um abraço apertado, forçando os braços dela a se manterem rentes ao corpo para que não voltasse a atingi-lo.

- E-eu... eu amo o Sasuke... não importa quantas vezes estalasse o que quisesse, nunca o magoaria desse jeito.- Gritou sentindo algumas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.- P-por favor... me solta...

Itachi começou a rir divertido e soltou Hinata.

Sem entender o ataque de riso do Uchiha, Hinata o fitou desnorteada se esquecendo de sua vontade de sair correndo, embora mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria pois suas pernas pareciam congeladas.

- Calma, só estava brincando.- Itachi garantiu.- Era só um teste, e você passou com louvor... o tapa não estivava em meus planos... foi um exagero da sua parte.- Reclamou passando a mão sobre a área atingida.

- T-teste? P-porque...?

- Pode não parecer mas só tento cuidar do meu irmão, do meu jeito, claro.- Piscou galante para Hinata que não correspondeu.- Sei que provavelmente Sasuke lhe disse que vivo galinhando e não dou a mínima para os negócios da família mas, desde que meus pais morreram em um acidente de avião a três anos, assumi a responsabilidade de acompanhar tudo relacionado a empresa Uchiha, terminar meu curso de administração e cuidar do Sasuke nas horas vagas.- Voltou a se sentar.- Lógico que me divirto um pouco, não sou santo, mas também não sou o vilão que meu irmão descreve. Quero que ele encontre uma garota que não esteja somente interessada na conta bancária da família, que o ame.

- Não acho que o Sasuke precise desse tipo de ajuda.- Opinou se sentando no lado oposto de Itachi, ainda não se sentia completamente segura.- Ele tem tantas seguidoras apaixonadas...

Se lembrou dos olhares ressentidos das garotas do fã clube de Sasuke em sua direção, ansiosas pelo fim do namoro para poder ocupar o seu lugar antes mesmo que a vaga esfriasse. Talvez, nesse exato momento, enquanto conversava sobre as razões do estranho "teste" de Itachi, Sasuke estivesse abraçado a uma de suas fãs. O simples pensamento de que já fora substituída fez seu coração se apertar e doer.

- Podem ser "seguidoras" dele, mas duvido muito do "apaixonadas", pra falar a verdade você é a primeira que não cai no meu charme.- Do nada começou a rir o que fez a Hyuuga encara-lo confusa.- Lembrei de uma vez que a rosadinha passou aqui em casa e quase me comeu com os olhos.- Ele explicou ainda rindo.- Se eu desse corda...

- Rosadinha? Quer dizer a Sakura?

- Essa mesmo. A namoradinha o Uzumaki. Sabia que o amor dela não era tão verdadeiro quanto clamava desde que saiu das fraldas.- Itachi voltou a fitar Hinata com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.- Falando em fraldas...

Antes que pudesse reagir Itachi a puxou pela mão e saiu arrastando-a escada acima e só a soltou ao entrarem em um cômodo, quando percebeu que se tratava de um quarto congelou e olhou assustada para a porta que Itachi fechara.

- A porta só está encostada, juro que não vou ataca-la novamente... a não ser que queira- Itachi riu quando o rosto de Hinata se cobriu de vermelho.- Brincadeira, tenho a impressão que você não gosta do meu senso de humor.

- Nem um pouco.- Resmungou a jovem enquanto se certificava com o olhar se a porta realmente se encontrava só encostada, respirou aliviada ao perceber que era verdade.- Porque me trouxe pro seu quarto?- Perguntou se colocando ao lado da porta pronta para escapar se fosse preciso.

- Não é o meu quarto, é do Sasuke.- Informou Itachi remexendo nas gavetas da cômoda ao lado da cama.

Enquanto Itachi bagunçava as roupas na cômoda, Hinata continuava ao lado da porta examinando com interesse o quarto. Tudo muito organizado. Caminhou até um retrato com a imagem de Sasuke, Itachi e os pais deles em cima da mesa do computador e o pegou, enquanto deslizava o indicador sobre a fisionomia séria da foto se perguntou porque tivera que se apaixonar novamente e ainda por cima por Sasuke, um rapaz que vivia cercado por belas garotas, todas ansiosas em pular em cima dele e algumas pulavam até mesmo sem ser chamadas. Tinha poucas certezas sobre sua relação com Sasuke, a mais evidente era que jamais teria seus sentimentos correspondidos.

- Achei!- Gritou Itachi eufórico.- Só mesmo o Sasuke pra achar que poderia esconder isso de mim.

Colocou o retrato no lugar e se voltou para um empolgado Itachi sentado sobre a cama de Sasuke, nas mãos segurava uma pequena caixa de vime. Não pode deixar de notar que para achar a pequena caixa Itachi revirara todas as roupas do irmão, deixando as peças espalhadas no chão ao pé da cama.

- Veja.- Pediu Itachi lhe estendendo um papel.- Não é engraçado.

Pegou o papel sem muito interesse, tinha um desejo enorme de ir embora antes que Sasuke chegasse e a encontrasse perto da bagunça que Itachi fizera quando percebeu que o papel se tratava de uma fotografia de um menininho vestindo fantasia de ursinho Puff e segurando um pote de mel, a roupa cobria praticamente todo o corpo da criança deixando apenas o rosto descoberto, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho e os olhos negros que transmitiam descontentamento deixavam claro que o menino preferia ter tido a face encoberta também. Logo deduziu, devido a expressão, de quem se tratava a foto.

- Sasuke...

Itachi confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tinha sete anos e foi praticamente obrigado por mamãe a se vestir assim. Ela era fotografa e nas horas vagas adorava tirar fotografias de cada membro da família em diversas situações, algumas bem constrangedoras.- Informou com um sorriso fraco, mergulhado em lembranças.- Até hoje não sei se Sasuke estava envergonhado ou zangado com a fantasia, creio que as duas coisas já que eu não parava de rir.

- Não é constrangedor, é fofo.- Sorriu admirando a fotografia.

- Mamãe também disse isso pra nós.- Lembrou Itachi olhando para Hinata com admiração.- Sabe, você me lembra um pouco ela, o jeito calmo, delicado, gentil... Talvez seja por isso que Sasuke esteja tão apaixonado por você.

Hinata desviou o olhar, porém não foi rápida o suficiente para que Itachi não percebesse que ficara triste com seu comentário. Mesmo achando estranho, Itachi preferiu ignorar e informou bem humorado.

- De qualquer forma parecer fofo não é algo que um garoto se orgulhe, não importa a idade, por isso assim que teve uma oportunidade Sasuke escondeu essa foto e todas que pudesse, e foram por algum tempo, usadas contra ele.- Itachi voltou a pegar algo na caixa e entregou para Hinata.- Como essa aqui.

Hinata achou uma graça ver um mini Sasuke tomando banho com a cara emburrada, devia ter por volta dos dois anos.

- Aposto que não cresceu muito.- Disse Itachi apontando para as partes íntimas de Sasuke e a analisando com atenção.

Estava convencida de que sua face se encontrava totalmente vermelha pelo simples fato de sentir uma quentura terrível nela, era difícil para Hinata não ficar encabulada com o modo que Itachi falava, deixando evidente que presumia que ela e Sasuke tinham ido além dos beijos e abraços, que se conheciam na intimidade, nos mínimos detalhes, o que não era verdade. Não se atreveu a dizer uma só palavra com medo de gaguejar, o que era certo que aconteceria.

Após um instante desconcertante para Hinata, em que Itachi a fitou concentrado com os olhos aparentando querer ler sua mente, ele soltou uma risada e depois voltou a mexer em outras fotografias dentro da caixa. Sem entender o motivo do riso, mas com medo da resposta que ouviria caso perguntasse, Hinata puxou a cadeira que estava na frente da mesa de computador e se sentou para olhar as fotos que Itachi lhe mostrava sempre acompanhadas por algum comentário, alguns sobre o dia em que a foto fora tirada, alguns engraçados e alguns cheios de malícia, nesse caso seguidos de olhares intensos que a deixava extremamente envergonhada. Riu divertida com mais um comentário sobre a infância de Sasuke quando reparou na horas que apareciam no relógio digital sobre a mesa do computador.

- Oh, não!

Se levantou apavorada, já passava das seis da noite, logo seu pai chegaria do trabalho e se não a encontrasse na mansão se zangaria.

- Que foi Hina?- Quis saber Itachi que também se levantou, as mãos nos ombros de Hinata para chamar a atenção da morena.

Encarou o irmão de Sasuke meio aérea, não pretendia contar que só em imaginar a expressão de desagrado de seu pai sentia-se tremer de medo.

- Na-da... acho que não deveríamos estar aqui... fazendo isso...- Apontou para as fotos espalhadas na beirada da cama.

- Porque?

Era impressionante a capacidade de Itachi de não enxergar que se Sasuke encontra-se suas roupas espalhadas no chão em frente a cômoda com as gavetas abertas se irritaria e as fotos em cima da cama só pioraria a situação, se fizera questão de esconder aquelas fotos era porque não queria que ninguém, principalmente uma falsa namorada como ela, visse. Tinha ido a casa de Sasuke para tentar fazer as pazes e se metera em uma nova confusão.

- O Sasuke não vai gostar, Itachi-kun.- Resumiu com olhar preocupado.

Estava decidida a ajudar Itachi em arrumar tudo e nunca tocaria no assunto fotos fofas de infância. Torcia para que Sasuke demora-se mais um pouco a chegar.

- Ah, mas é tão divertido, Hina.- Itachi segurou suas mãos entre as deles com carinho.- Você não gostou, linda?

Sorriu consciente de que por algum tempo esquecera a briga que ocorrera de manhã entretida em apreciar as fotos e ouvir as lembranças de Itachi sobre a infância de Sasuke.

- Gostei muito... foi maravilhoso ver tudo isso, mas...

- Então vamos continuar... - Pediu Itachi segurando suas mãos entre as deles e a fazendo se sentar ao lado dele sobre a cama de Sasuke.- Curtir mais um pouco...

Antes que pudesse contestar e exigir delicadamente que Itachi guardasse as coisas de Sasuke antes que este chegasse, ouviu o som da porta sendo escancarada com toda força e se voltou para aquela direção surpresa.

- Ah, mas não vão continuar mesmo.- Sasuke berrou olhando com raiva para Hinata e depois para Itachi.

Não deu tempo para Hinata sequer pensar no que dizer, em um instante viu Sasuke correr para dentro do quarto e praticamente pular em cima do irmão, que caiu para trás, as mãos do Uchiha mais novo se firmaram no pescoço de Itachi apertando com toda a força que a raiva lhe concedera.

- Sasuke, por Kami-sama, larga o Itachi!- Pediu Hinata puxando Sasuke sem muito sucesso.- Vai mata-lo.

- Ele merece morrer por estar se engraçando pra cima da minha garota.- Vociferou aumentando ainda mais a pressão no pescoço do irmão.

- O Itachi só me mostrou algumas fotos de infância de vocês.- Hinata explicou torcendo para que isso fizesse Sasuke parar.

- Fotos?- Perguntou Sasuke olhando confuso para Hinata, as mãos diminuindo o aperto que até então exerciam.

- Exato, sei que não deveríamos ter mexido nas suas coisas... Itachi!

Aproveitando que Sasuke se distraíra Itachi socou o nariz do irmão sem dó. O moleque o pegara de surpresa com seu surto e não iria sair sem nenhum arranhão.

- Esse imbecil ciumento quase me matou.- Se queixou massageando o pescoço e encarando o irmão com ressentimento.

- Esta no meu quarto, sozinho com a minha namorada e ainda por cima sobre a minha cama. O que acha que pensei, que estavam meditando?- Retrucou Sasuke cobrindo o nariz dolorido com as mãos.- Merda, isso doi!

- Bem feito, deveria ter olhado antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões equivocadas.

- Vindo de você era a conclusão mais lógica.

- Se quer mesmo saber, maninho, tentei seduzi-la e sinto muito que ela prefira um imbecil como você.

- Itachi só está te provocando.- Hinata garantiu se pondo na frente de Sasuke que ameaçava agredir o irmão novamente.- Por favor, não brigue.

Inesperadamente Sasuke envolveu Hinata em um abraço apertado, possessivo.

- Hina, como pode amar esse imbecil?- Lamentou-se Itachi.

- Porque não cuida da sua vida Itachi e nos deixa em paz?- Retrucou encarando o irmão com raiva.

- Tudo bem, deixarei os pombinhos sozinhos.- Disse Itachi andando para fora do quarto, porém parou no vão da porta, se voltou com um sorriso abusado nos lábios.- Minha proposta de fugirmos juntos ainda está de pé, linda.

- Oras, seu...

Sasuke tentou ir atrás do irmão que se afastara as gargalhadas, mas Hinata o impediu, segurando-o com força contra si.

- É brincadeira do Itachi.- Assegurou Hinata e omitindo o "teste" completou para tranquiliza-lo.- Ele foi super gentil comigo, não tentou nada.

Sasuke duvidava, era mais fácil Hinata não ter percebido as intenções pervertidas de seu irmão mais velho, não se arrependia nenhum pouco de ter quase estrangulado Itachi.

- Eu sei que foi errado... mas gostei de ver as fotos, sua mãe devia gostar muito de vocês pra querer registrar cada momento.

Analisando o sorriso amável de Hinata, se deu conta de que nunca pensara nessa possibilidade, talvez estivesse certa, mas por mais que tentasse em sua mente só vinha imagens de Itachi rindo em cada seção de fotos e depois as usando ao longo dos anos para constrange-lo. Deixando de lado suas diferenças com seu irmão metido a galã e as benditas fotografias, Sasuke se inclinou para beijar-la, porém Hinata segurou seu rosto impedindo que se aproximasse, a expressão preocupada.

- Tem sangue escorrendo do seu nariz. Você tem alguma caixa de primeiros socorros ou algo pra limpar o ferimento?

"Droga, continua bem escorregadia", pensou respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro forte de sangue, o que o fez se dar por vencido.

- Tem uma no banheiro aqui do lado.- Indicou.

Depois que Hinata saiu se aproximou da cama, recolheu as fotografias jogados sobre o lençol para guarda-las e desviou o olhar para a gaveta em que guardara as fotos. Não conseguia acreditar que o encosto que dizia ser seu irmão deixou suas roupas em completa desordem só pra humilha-lo um pouco mais. Entortou a boca em uma careta, precisava achar outro lugar pra esconder aquelas fotos, de preferência em um banco de segurança máxima.

* * *

Entrando em sua casa após uma longa caminhada, Karin sentia a sola dos pés latejarem de dor, com certeza deviam estar cheias de bolhas. Tudo culpa de Shino, a quem responsabilizava pelos pneus esvaziados. Sem sua bicicleta e sem dinheiro não tivera outra alternativa a não ser andar, andar e andar, se encontrava cansada, suada e com muita fome e sede. Subiu as escadas se apoiando no corrimão, não podia confiar em suas pernas doloridas que suplicavam por descanso. Desejava mergulhar na banheira cheia de sais de banho e espuma para depois comer e beber algo saboroso, no estado em que se encontrava qualquer coisa seria saborosa, mas ao chegar em seu quarto se jogou de costas sobre a cama exausta demais para sequer mexer o dedo mindinho.

- Maldito Aburame! Quando por as minhas mãos nele...- Resmungou cerrando os olhos.

- Falando sozinha, Karin?

Não precisou abrir os olhos para identificar a voz atrevida.

- Me esquece, Suigetsu.- Exigiu esgotada.

Ouviu o som de passos se aproximando e sentiu o colchão afundar. Franziu a testa com desgosto se obrigando a abrir os olhos para fitar Suigetsu sentado ao seu lado.

- Qual o motivo de chegar a essa hora falando "maldito Aburame"?- Perguntou Suigetsu os olhos lilases concentrados em analisar cada traço da face de Karin.- Decidiu mudar o alvo? Se for o caso tenho que te dar a péssima notícia de que, assim como Sasuke, Shino não faz seu tipo.

- E qual seria meu tipo?- Perguntou soltando um suspiro forte e prolongado de puro cansaço.

Queria que Suigetsu fosse embora, mas não tinha força suficiente para chuta-lo para fora de seu quarto, sair da posição em que estava seria um milagre nas próximas horas. De repente Suigetsu se deitou sobre ela, uma das mãos acariciando seu rosto enquanto a outra puxava sua perna para enlaçar sua cintura.

- O seu tipo sou eu.- Murmurou Suigetsu ao mordiscar o pescoço de Karin.

- Deixe de palhaçada, somos irmãos.- Reclamou mas sem fazer qualquer menção de afasta-lo.

Primeiro porque se sentia sem força suficiente para enxota-lo e segundo porque, as vezes, quando se sentia péssima, sem motivação pra nada, como naquele momento, apreciava as investidas de Suigetsu, se sentir desejada era bom, aproveitaria um pouco antes de mandar o jovem apagar seu fogo em algum canto bem longe dela.

- Apenas nos papéis de adoção.- Lembrou beijando Karin com volúpia.- Graças a Kami não temos sequer uma gota do mesmo sangue.- Agradeceu fazendo uma trilha de pequenos beijos da boca até o colo da ruiva.- Admita que me deseja tanto quanto a desejo.

Em vez de ouvir a voz de Karin confirmando que o desejava, Suigetsu escutou um grunhido alto.

- O que foi isso?

- Meu estômago. Não comi nada desde manhã.- Explicou Karin aguardando uma piadinha sem graça do irmão adotivo.

- Espere aqui.- Ordenou Suigetsu se afastando e saindo do quarto.

Fechou os olhos novamente e só os reabriu quando sentiu um cheiro gostoso tomar conta de suas narinas, se surpreendendo em ver seu irritante irmão adotivo colocar uma bandeja ao seu lado com lamen e um copo contendo um líquido amarelo. Tentou se levantar, porém se sentia como se não tivesse uma gota de energia e não saiu do lugar. Novamente Suigetsu a surpreendeu ao ergue-la, apoiá-la contra seu peito e alimenta-la. Quando terminou de comer ele colocou a bandeja em cima do puff vermelho ao lado da cama.

- Porque fez isso?

Estava impressionada com a forma que Suigetsu agira, ajudando em vez de soltar um de seus comentários fora de hora, inconvenientes.

- Fraca como estava não iria aproveitar o que planejo para essa noite.- Disse abraçando a ruiva e se inclinando para beija-la.

Revirou os olhos vermelhos por detrás das lentes de seus óculos com desgosto, o abusado só a ajudara para tirar proveito da situação, como fora boba em imaginar que Suigetsu amadurecera.

- Pois deveria ter aproveitado a minha "fraqueza"_._- Comunicou ao afastando-lo.- Saia agora do meu quarto ou vou falar para os nossos pais que me atacou e tentou me violentar.

Enquanto falava se levantou e andou rebolando até a porta de seu quarto para abri-la, depois apoiou uma mão em sua cintura e com a outra ajeitou seu óculos com nervosismo, deixando claro que a diversão acabara.

Sentado Suigetsu acompanhou cada movimento de Karin entre confuso e insatisfeito.

- Há alguns minutos atrás estávamos nos entendendo...

Karin deu de ombros com pouco caso.

- Só estava me divertindo um pouco.- Declarou concluindo maldosa.- Quem eu quero se chama Sasuke, ele sim é o meu tipo não você.

- Sasuke tem namorada...- Começou a dizer sendo interrompido pela risada de Karin.

- Te prometo que vou acabar com esse namoro, ele será meu e de ninguém mais.- Garantiu Karin com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Imaginava que seria uma questão de tempo para ter o Uchiha somente para si, principalmente porque Hinata não só caira na armadilha que planejara e executara com a ajuda de Kiba como tomara a decisão de dispensar o cara mais tentador do colégio pra ficar com um perdedor, o que era o único traço de sorte que tivera naquele dia, nem precisaria das fotos que Shino roubara no fim das contas.

Com um resmungo, Suigetsu se levantou e caminhou devagar na direção de Karin, o habitual sorriso de zombaria retornando aos poucos aos seus lábios.

- Uma dia você vai cansar de perseguir o Sasuke e vai vim rastejando pra mim.- Previu ao deslizar a palma da mão pela face da jovem.

- Vai sonhando.- Retrucou a ruiva ao empurrando-lo porta a fora e fecha-la com um estrondo na cara de Suigetsu.- Nunca vou te querer ouviu bem?

- Nunca diga nunca, meu bem.- Cantarolou o jovem do outro lado da porta.

* * *

Tentando se muito sucesso prestar atenção somente em cuidar dos ferimentos de Sasuke para que pudessem conversar sobre o ocorrido de manhã, Hinata sentia uma grande dificuldade, suas mãos e pernas tremiam, mal respirava e era evidente, pela quentura em sua face, que estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, tudo porque do momento que se colocara na frente Sasuke, que sentara sobre a cama, tivera a cintura presa por duas mãos que não paravam quietas, era torturante sentir os dedos do Uchiha percorrendo o cós de sua calça.

Recebendo os cuidados de Hinata, Sasuke se segurava para não joga-la sobre a cama e beija-la, entre outras coisas que passavam por sua mente. Mesmo aparentando concentração total no que fazia, o rosto carmim de Hinata e o fato de que a algum tempo o ato de passar um remédio em seu rosto se tornara uma carícia deixavam claro para Sasuke que ela não ignorava por completo as mãos que deslizavam devagar pela cintura fina. Sentia-se satisfeito em saber que Hinata não era imune ao seu toque, assim como era um tormento admitir que também não era imune ao toque dela.

- Hinata, sem querer ser mal agradecido, mas não estou tão ferido assim.- Procurou manter o tom neutro, mas sua voz saiu rouca, desejosa.

- É... q-que t-tem alguns arranhões... da b-briga com o K-Kiba... Para com isso.- Terminou por pedir deixando de lado o que fazia e afastando as mãos de Sasuke.

- Parar? Estou apenas começando.- Sasuke a puxou pra cima de seu colo em um abraço.- Queria saber o que faz aqui afinal? Pensei que não queria mais me ver.

Dessa vez sua voz saiu com mais frieza do que pretendia, pra compensar beijou carinhosamente o canto da boca de Hinata.

- Você estava certo sobre Kiba...- Desviou o olhar ao declarar sem graça.- Depois que você foi embora... ele contou que me ama e... me pediu em namoro... mas eu recusei...- Confessou fitando Sasuke, disposta a ser honesta mas sem coragem suficiente para dizer que Kiba a beijara.

Com esforço Sasuke evitou emitir qualquer opinião desagradável sobre Kiba, de qualquer forma Hinata recusara o amor do Inuzuka.

- Mesmo assim não deveria ter batido nele, não se pode resolver nada com violência.- Reclamou a Hyuuga ouvindo Sasuke bufar.- Bem... eu vim aqui pedir desculpas e dizer que se... quiser terminar comigo depois do que te disse... eu entendo...

Desviou novamente o olhar, não queria que Sasuke percebesse o medo de perde-lo estampado em seus olhos perolados, porém teve o rosto movido novamente em direção aos olhos negros. Sentiu como se possuísse dezenas de borboletas na barriga ao notar nos lábios de Sasuke o sorriso de lado que tanto amava.

- Não quero terminar.- Sasuke declarou acariciando a face de Hinata.

Entusiasmada Hinata selou seus lábios nos de Sasuke rapidamente, ao se afastar o fitou envergonhada.

Era a segunda vez que Hinata fazia algo assim, mas dessa vez Sasuke decidiu que não a deixaria fugir, a puxou pela nuca e começou a beija-la, brincando com seus lábios, mordendo-os e roçando-os com a língua. Por alguns instantes Hinata ficou imóvel, ondas elétricas percorriam seu corpo, por fim enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com seus braços e pressionou o corpo contra o dele, entreabrindo seus lábios, dando passagem para que a língua de Sasuke a provocasse. Satisfeito, Sasuke inclinou sua cabeça para aprofundar a penetração de sua língua enquanto introduzia sua mão por debaixo da camisa que Hinata usava e a deslizava possessivo da cintura até as costas pressionando-a com mais força contra si. Apreciando as sensações que as mãos e os lábios de Sasuke lhe faziam sentir Hinata deixou-se levar, não demonstrando qualquer resistência.

Mesmo tentado a acomodar ambos sobre a cama, Sasuke se forçou a controlar seu corpo que queimava de desejo pela Hyuuga a muito tempo. Não queria ser acusado de ter se aproveitado dela, diferente das outras garotas com as quais saiu e dispensou facilmente, Hinata era especial, o que a tornava especial era algo ainda desconhecido para o Uchiha, porém tinha consciência de que se acontecesse algo entre eles e percebesse uma minúscula sombra de arrependimento sobre os olhos perolados se sentiria o pior dos homens sobre a face da Terra. Com esse pensamento se afastou somente o suficiente para chamar a atenção dela que se encontrava com os olhos fechados.

- Hina...- Afagou a face e os lábios inchados, pelos beijos trocados, de Hinata e sem resistir a beijou uma vez mais antes de declarar.- Por mais que te deseje, não passarei dos beijos sem sua permissão, entendeu?

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Sasuke, Hinata abriu os olhos e o fitou meio aérea, ficou olho a olho com o Uchiha, o coração batendo rápido dentro do peito querendo que ele voltasse a beija-la. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes antes de acordar do encantamento que os beijos de Sasuke sempre exerciam sobre si e entender a mensagem que as palavras e os olhos negros de Sasuke transmitiam.

- E-eu... eu...- Se sentia um tola por gaguejar em vez de ser firme e dizer...

O que diria afinal? Que sim, que permitia que fossem além dos beijos? As lembranças dos avisos que recebera de Neji, Ino e Kiba ainda estavam bem vívidas em sua mente, todas com a mesma informação: Era uma questão de tempo para Sasuke deixa-la e seu tempo já estava se esgotando.

O amava de todo coração e queria ser amada de volta com a mesma intensidade. Não queria ser mais uma na lista de Sasuke.

- Está tarde, tenho que ir pra casa.- Informou em um só fôlego.

Soltando um riso sem qualquer indicio de humor, alegria, Sasuke se levantou junto de Hinata.

- Entendo... eu te levo.

Caminhando ainda abraçado a Hinata, se deu conta que nunca fizera isso antes, ou pelo menos não se lembrava de ter deixado alguma garota sair ilesa de seu quarto. Nos últimos dias andava agindo de forma diferente por culpa da Hyuuga, não sabia se era bom ou ruim e nem queria pensar muito nisso por enquanto, tinha receio das respostas que viriam.

- Pensei que só desceriam amanhã de manhã.- Disse Itachi olhando de um para o outro com malícia quando chegaram ao fim da escada.

- Como sempre você está errado.- Resmungou antes de abrir a porta.

- Ja ne, Itachi-kun.- Se despediu Hinata.

- Espere!- Sem se importar com a carranca de Sasuke, Itachi abraçou Hinata com força e a beijo no rosto antes de lhe entregar algo.- Seu casaco, linda.

- O-obrigada.

- Ela já agradeceu Itachi, então pode solta-la.- Mandou Sasuke empurrando o irmão e se contendo pra não devolver o soco que levara.

Acompanhou Hinata até o lado de fora, mas a Hyuuga não aceitou que ele a levasse.

- Eu vim de bicicleta, posso voltar sozinha.- Explicou com um sorriso envergonhado.

Não contestou a decisão dela, a beijou uma última vez antes de observa-la se afastar e sumir em uma curva no fim da rua.

* * *

Depois de um dia voltado para se embelezar, com hora no cabeleireiro, manicure, pedicure, algumas compras básicas e tudo que uma garota podia desejar, Ino se olhava no espelho de corpo em seu quarto, apreciando sua belíssima imagem trajando um vestido tomara que caia amarelo justo na cintura e com saia rodada que terminava acima de suas coxas, quando uma das empregadas a chamou.

- Senhorita Ino, tem um rapaz a sua procura na sala.

- Shikamaru ou Chouji?- Quis saber citando seus melhores amigos que sempre iam visita-la.

- Se chama Shino e disse que é seu colega de escola.- Informou a empregada.

Espantada porque nunca recebera a visita de Shino antes, Ino ficou indecisa se falava ou não com o estranho colega, mas sua curiosidade venceu e decidiu descobrir o que o Aburame fazia em sua casa. Se aproximou do garoto encapuzado e antes que abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa ele estendeu o braço chamando a atenção de Ino para um pequeno objeto na palma de sua mão. Percebeu que se tratava do cartão de memória que Shino roubara de Karin.

- Apaguei as fotos e vim te devolver, porquê? Porque creio que é seu.

- Não sei do que está falando.- Declarou encarando os óculos escuros do rapaz.- Esse negócio não é meu.

Shino pegou sua mão e colocou o objeto nela.

- Talvez não seja, mas decidi devolve-lo a rainha da colméia em vez da operária.

"Ele tá me comparando com uma abelha?", pensou insultada por um momento, antes de se sentir um pouco lisonjeada por ser considerada uma abelha rainha pelo menos.

- Olha, realmente não sei do que está falando, mas gostei da comparação.- Declarou esfregando as mãos no peito de Shino.

Não sabia o que se passava por detrás daqueles óculos escuros, mas ninguém resistia ao seu charme e sua beleza.

- Ótimo que goste da comparação.- Shino segurou suas mãos e as afastou.- Porque quero que diga a suas operárias que parem de perseguir a Hinata, de tentar estragar o relacionamento dela com Sasuke e de envolver Kiba no meio de suas armações.- Pelo tom de voz deixou evidente de que se tratava de uma ordem, não um pedido.

Observou irada Shino se retirar com jeito de dever cumprido, como se ela fosse obedecer um esquisito metido a defensor dos pobres e oprimidos. Sorriu enigmática, uma idéia se formando, pois podia entender muito pouco sobre abelhas, mas tinha certeza que a rainha sempre terminava matando os zangões. Shino era um zangão bem atrevido.

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que Hinata chegara e correra para seu quarto, seu pai não apareceu para esbravejar sobre a hora que retornara o que significava, para seu alívio, que Hyuuga Hiashi ainda não chegara em casa. Ouviu batidinhas na porta de seu quarto e ao ouvir a voz de Hanabi pediu para que entrasse, mas antes que a irmã a enchesse de perguntas seu celular, que permanecia esquecido no apoio sobre o criado mudo, começou a tocar. Adorou ouvir a voz de Sasuke.

- Queria saber se chegou em segurança?

- Sim.

Estranhou que ele lhe telefonasse, jamais fizera isso antes.

- Que bom...- Sasuke disse antes de mudar de assunto.- Naruto nos convidou para ir ao cinema amanhã...

Hinata pensou ter notado insegurança na voz de Sasuke, mas logo descartou a idéia, ele jamais mostrava insegurança. Com certeza tivera essa impressão porque ela estava insegura, aquele seria o primeiro encontro deles como namorados fora do ambiente escolar ou de suas casas.

- Você quer ir?- Ele perguntou após um breve silêncio na linha.

- S-sim.

- Então nos vemos amanhã.

- Sim.

O ouviu rir divertido.

- Hina, eu preciso só de mais um sim seu.

Agradeceu que ele não pudesse vê-la, seu rosto queimava por ter reparado que até o momento tinha falado em monossílabas e todas tinham sido _sim_.

- Sonhe comigo.

Um leve sorriso iluminou seu rosto diante do pedido inesperado e não teve dúvidas ao dizer "_sim_" antes da ligação ser encerrada.

- Quem era?- Quis saber Hanabi curiosa.

- Sasuke...

- Pela sua cara de boba alegre fizeram as pazes, né?

- Sim e vamos ao cinema amanhã.

- Sozinhos?

Algo presente na voz de Hanabi fez Hinata se sentir encabulada, dava a impressão que iria se agarrar ao namorado no escurinho do cinema.

- Sakura e Naruto estarão conosco.

Hanabi torceu o nariz descontente, não simpatizava com Naruto, odiava pessoas tapadas como ele, e não ia muito com a cara de Sakura, mesmo a irmã dizendo que a rósea era sua amiga, havia algo no olhar de Sakura para com Hinata que não a agradava, parecia que a rosada buscava uma falha no comportamento de Hinata o tempo todo, sempre avaliando, fazendo perguntas sem sentido, não confiava na rósea de jeito nenhum, mas se a irmã confiava, fazer o que? Devia estar imaginando coisas, culpa dos seriados de investigaçao criminal... Voltou sua atenção para a irmã e com ar de reprovação perguntou:

- E como vão dar uns amassos assim?

- Hanabi!

- Ah, Hinata, se o Sasuke-kun fosse meu namorado...- Suspirou alto com expressão sapeca.

Hinata não conseguiu evitar rir e abraçou sua adorada irmã.

* * *

**N / A - Pessoas maravilhosas do meu coração desculpa pela demora, vários pequenos desastres no meu caminho me atrapalharam e quase me fizeram pensar em adiar ainda mais a atualização de tão desanimada que fiquei, mas logo me empolguei ao perceber que exatamente a um ano atrás teve início essa fic, a minha primeira longfic ^-^ Niver a parte, a maioria acertou sobre as fotos do Sasuke baby - devem ter uma família como a minha, rss -, mas aposto que ninguém imaginava as verdadeiras intenções por trás do comportamento do meu amado Itachi *-* A parte SuiKarin foi um lampejo de inspiração pra deixar o capítulo um pouco maior, rss, mas até que gostei embora seja suspeita porque adoro esse casal. E não podia deixar de fora o Shino gracinha defensor do casal SasuHina, rss. Além, é claro, do próprio casal Sasuke e Hinata fazendo as pazes com alguns beijinhos e sentimentos aflorando.**

**~*S2*~**

_**Oneshot de **_**_aniversário_**

**_Como disse antes a long fic "Meu coração quer amar e ser amado" completa um ano exatamente no dia de hoje, 4/10, mas quem vai ganhar de presente uma oneshot com o casal que escolher é a pessoa que mandar a review mais criativa. _**

**_Pode enviar através do Fanfiction, do Nyah! e até mesmo através do meu orkut - link disponível no meu perfil._**

**_Boa sorte a todos que participarem! :)_**

**~*S2*~**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Roh Matheus **- O Sasuke pensou absurdos, mas o Itachi só quer ajudar o irmão, do jeitinho dele lógico xD Espero que goste desse capítulo também, big beijos.

**Luciana Fernandes **- Adoro o Shino e não podia deixar de coloca-lo na fic fazendo algo importante na história ^-^ Acertou sobre o que o Itachi e a Hinata estavam fazendo, vendo fotos constrangedoras do baby Sasuke, fato totalmente baseado na maioria das famílias, pelo menos na minha xD

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **- Rss, a parte das camisinhas foi a que mais gostei de escrever, adoro colocar algo engraçado nos capítulos xD O Itachi só tava "testando" a Hinata, no bom sentindo, e acertou, Itachi mostrou algumas fotos do Sasuke bebê *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo, big beijos

**FranHyuuga **- Fran-chan, fico super contente que esteja gostando dos capítulos *-* A Hina copiou demais o Naruto nessa fic, ficou cega e impulsiva demais, rss. O Kiba é impulsivo então deu no que deu, já recebeu uns bons sopapos, embora não tenha adiantado muita coisa :/ Ah, que bom que gostou da dupla em favor do casal SasuHina, Shino e Hanabi. Sou fã de carteirinha do Shino, me identifico com ele as vezes, rss, por isso tinha que coloca-lo em benefício do bem, pra colocar ordem nas coisas ^-^ E a Hanabi... pra mim todos os irmãos e irmãs tem que torcer e ajudar na felicidade um do outro. Idem Itachi com Sasuke, só que nesse caso o Uchiha mais velho é um irmão super protetor sem perder o ar conquistador, rss. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e da verdadeira intenção de Itachi com a Hinata. Big beijos.

**Millah **- Fiquei super feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior cheio de sopapos e planos frustados, rss. Adoro o Shino então quis que ele fosse o espião do bem, totalmente a favor do casal SasuHina, tem tantos do mal nessa fic xD Baseie essa fic em parte na minha vida e de algumas pessoas que conheço, então tá carregada de mal entendidos, a maioria ruim, faço os personagens da fic sofrerem demais, rss, sou má as vezes xD Não sei se caprichei na parte que o Itachi aparece, me diz se ficou bom tá? Porque também acho ele TOP_LINE, o melhor, o personagem mais bonito e tudo de bom de todos os animes/mangas/fics, I love Itachi-kun *-*

**Ssazinha **- A Hinata foi má no outro capítulo, mas o Sasuke perdoou... espero que possa me perdoar pelo atraso na atualização e tenha gostado desse capítulo também :)

**mishaxdeidara **- Tento sempre atender os desejos de todos que leem a fic, já que a faço de coração pra quem ler, fico feliz que tenha gostado do anterior e espero que goste desse. Rss, acho que nessa fic não vai ser preciso matar ninguém e tadinha da Sakura até que ela não é tão mal, só um pouco despeitada, rss. Big beijos e perdão pela demora.

**AnaCorazza **- Eu sei que tortura é crime, rss, mas realmente não deu pra postar antes, muitos imprevistos no caminho da fic... Espero que ao ler esse capítulo goste dele e me perdoe pelo atraso, big beijos

**Hinasusa **- Tudo bem, espero que goste desse capítulo, big beijos.

**E a todos que leram e por algum motivo não Deixaram opiniões, mas por favor façam essa boba alegre aqui mas feliz e apertem o botãozinho abaixo S2**

**Big Beijos e até o próximo capítulo o /**


	13. Cinema

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem... Mas se eu pudesse sequestrava o Itachi *;***

* * *

**"Os sentimentos verdadeiros se manifestam mais por atos que palavras."** **  
(Anônimo).**

O fim de semana amanheceu ensolarado, uma brisa leve balançava os guizos presos na janela do quarto de Hanabi, que olhava com um sorriso enorme o resultado da maquiagem que aplicara na face de Hinata.

- Pronto! Está ainda mais linda que o habitual. – Comunicou antes de obrigar a irmã a se levantar da cadeira em que estava para se olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro preso na parede.

Insegura, Hinata mirou o próprio reflexo.

Quando Hanabi lhe dissera que a ajudaria a se arrumar, Hinata não imaginara que planejava transforma-la em uma boneca viva. Fora obrigada, quase de forma rude, a colocar um vestido que branco de alcinhas Hanabi lhe dera há muito tempo e que nunca tivera coragem de usar. O vestido não era feio, era lindo e delicado, mas era muito justo no busto e terminava muito acima dos joelhos. Depois de vestida, Hanabi a forçou a ficar sentada durante horas enquanto a transformava seu cabelo e face.

Agora Hinata conseguia ver o resultado e se deu conta de que não deveria ter aceito a ajuda da irmã, estava diferente demais.. Seus cabelos azulados, que normalmente só eram penteados para manter o liso natural e nunca recebiam nenhum enfeite, ganharam cachos nas pontas e uma tiara prateada. Seus lábios haviam sido cobertos por um batom clarinho na cor rosa, suas pálpebras receberam sombra leve prateada e seus olhos foram contornados por lápis preto destacando-os. O único que aprovava eras as delicadas sandálias em estilo grego que envolvia seus pés.

- E-eu... N-não sei... O vestido, a maquiagem e o cabelo são totalmente diferentes de tudo que já usei... Será que Sasuke vai aprovar tudo isso?

- Tudo isso? Só apliquei uma sombra leve, gloss e bluss pra te dar uma corzinha. O vestido é lindo e não ouse falar mal da tiara. – Retrucou Hanabi um pouco ofendida. – O Uchiha teria de ser um grande idiota pra não aprovar, coisa que acho que não é. O que acontece é que você não está acostumada e fica procurando defeito. – Disse a Hyuuga menor cruzando os braços e encarando Hinata com ressentimento. Esforçara-se para destacar a beleza da irmã sem exagerar e a ingrata ainda reclamava.

- É que... Talvez fosse melhor algo mais simples...

Foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

- Hinata, o imbecil Uchiha tá lá embaixo a sua espera.

- Agora é tarde demais pra mudar, vamos! – Disse Hanabi puxando a irmã pra fora. Ao ficar de frente ao primo não pode evitar perguntar. – Não cansa de ofender o Sasuke-kun não, Neji?

Porém Neji não respondeu, parecia nem ao menos ter ouvido o que a prima menor dissera, seus olhos perolados estavam fixos em Hinata que, diante da intensidade que era observada, sentiu um calor costumeiro tomar conta de sua face.

- Você vai sair assim com o Uchiha? – Ele conseguiu perguntar sentindo a garganta seca, seus olhos descendo para as coxas atraentes da prima.

- S-sim... Está ruim?

- Não... Quer dizer, sim. – Neji a encarou com a expressão fechada. - Você não pode sair assim.

- Hina, não ouça as baboseiras do Neji. – Comandou Hanabi puxando a irmã. - Vai logo dar uns pega no seu namorado.

- Hanabi é melhor para de dar conselhos como esse. – Ordenou o Hyuuga com raiva se colocando a frente das irmãs após descerem as escadas. – Hinata, não ouça nada do que Hanabi diz. O Uchiha não é o cara certo pra você.

- Porque não deixa que a Hinata decida por si própria, abutre Hyuuga? – Ouviu Sasuke perguntar.

Sasuke estava cansado de o Hyuuga ficar se metendo onde não era chamado. Com brusquidão empurrou Neji e ficou boquiaberto ao colocar os olhos em Hinata. De onde ela tirara aquele vestido minúsculo? O short de educação física parecia uma calça perto da saia daquele vestido.

- Cunhadinho, aposto que diferente do Neji aprova o vestido que dei pra Hina. – Disse Hanabi recorrendo à rixa do Uchiha com seu primo para evitar que Sasuke pedisse para Hinata trocar de roupa. – Afinal, ela está assim por você.

- Hum...! – Sasuke, segurando a vontade de dizer que deveria ter colocado algo maior, se aproximou da namorada, envolveu a face delicada com as mãos e roçou os lábios contra os dela. – Está linda!

Feliz por Sasuke não ter reclamado, Hinata envolveu a cintura do namorado em um abraço tímido e o fitou de forma apaixonada. Sasuke acariciou a face macia com delicadeza e não conseguia desviar os olhos do brilho hipnotizante presente nos orbes perolados.

Vendo a expressão azeda de Neji diante da cena, Hanabi mostrou a língua para o primo, antes de chamar a atenção dos namorados:

- Adoro ver que fizeram as pazes, mas nesse ritmo o passeio não vai ocorrer.

Sasuke sorriu para Hinata e a guiou para fora da mansão.

Hinata não conseguia desviar os olhos do belo perfil do namorado, por isso demorou a reparar no carro parado em frente à mansão e nos colegas que os aguardavam até ser envolvida em um abraço apertado.

- Não imagina o quanto me alegra que tenha feito às pazes com o dobe, Hina! – Disse o Uzumaki com empolgação.

- Larga a minha namorada, baka sem noção. – Sasuke ordenou praticamente empurrando Naruto para longe da Hyuuga.

- HEY, FOI SÓ UM ABRAÇO NÃO PRECISA ME INSULTAR... - Do nada Naruto passou de irritado para divertido. - O SASUKE TÁ COM CIÚMES, TÁ COM CIÚMES, TÁ COM CIÚMES. – Cantarolou batendo palmas.

- Deixa de ser infantil, baka. – Resmungou o Uchiha. – Deveria abraçar a _sua_ namorada, não a _minha_.

- Só perdoo seus insultos porque, mesmo tendo feito as pazes com a Hina, não desistiu de levar todos nós ao cinema.

- Mas, não foi você que nos convidou? – Perguntou Hinata confusa.

- Mais ou menos. O plano era a Sakura te levar, então o Sasuke apareceria e teria uma desculpa pra te ver e... Ai! Por que me bateu dobe? – Se queixou após levar um cascudo.

- Cala a boca, idiota! - Kami! Até quando Naruto seria um completo imbecil que não conseguia guardar um segredo sequer? – Ou desisto de levar você e sua namorada junto. – Resmungou puxando uma sorridente Hyuuga em direção ao carro estacionado.

- Ah, não seja mau cara! Até pedi pro meu padrinho dar uma carona.

Entraram no carro, já ocupado por Jiraya e a uma jovem mulher loira no banco da frente e Sakura no banco de trás.

- Sem brigas no meu carro, não me envergonhem na frente de tantas mulheres lindas. – Pediu Jiraya com seu costumeiro sorriso pervertido.

Hinata sentou entre Naruto e Sasuke e sorriu para o namorado ao ter a cintura envolvida em um abraço. Notou que o Uchiha aparentava estar irritado com algo.

- O que foi Sasuke?

- Nada, não se preocupe. – Mentiu o Uchiha puxando a namorada para mais perto e beijando alto da cabeça da mesma. Não queria admitir, mas o incomodava ver Hinata tão próxima do Uzumaki, ainda mais com aquele minivestido. Limitou-se a puxa-la o máximo que conseguia para mantê-la distante do loiro, mesmo que fosse somente um pouco.

*S2*

Ino tocou a campainha e ajeitou o curto vestido amarelo com listras pretas enquanto aguardava que alguém aparecesse. A porta foi aberta e Ino moldou seus lábios pintados de vermelho com um belo, e carregado de falsidade, sorriso.

- Ohayo, Aburame-sama! Sou Ino, amiga do Shino. – Informou para o pai de Shino, um moreno homem alto, de óculos e com bigode, que vira muitas vezes nas festas do colégio, mas com quem nunca trocara sequer uma palavra até aquele dia. - Posso falar com ele?

- Entre! – Pediu o Aburame lhe dando passagem.

Entrou na casa, toda mobiliada com móveis antigos, e admirou os diversos quadros com borboletas multicoloridas acima da grande lareira da sala. Distraiu-se admirando os quadros e não notou a aproximação de Shino até ouvir a voz do jovem a suas costas.

- Porque está aqui?

- Ohayo pra você também! – Retrucou incomodada pelo Aburame demonstrar que sua presença não era bem vinda. – Ao que parece vim te ver.

Sentou-se no sofá marrom e cruzou as pernas, o que fez o vestido subir um pouco dando ao Aburame uma bela visão de suas pernas. Não que desse pra saber se olhava ou não já que os óculos escuros cobriam os olhos do Aburame. "Malditos óculos escuros", se queixou mentalmente.

- Diga logo porque venho aqui, Yamanaka.

Com um suspiro sentido, Ino se levantou, aproximou-se de Shino e deslizou um dedo pelo peito largo do rapaz.

- Pensei que poderíamos nos conhecer melhor. – Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Shino, se ergueu um pouco e o beijou no queixo. – Até coloquei esse vestido "abelhesco" em sua homenagem. Gostou?

Ele ajeitou os óculos e Ino se perguntou se seria para ocultar a vergonha, pois tinha certeza que atingira o Aburame. Ninguém resistia ao seu charme. Com essa certeza em sua mente, Ino se ergueu um pouco mais e entreabriu os lábios para que o Aburame a beijasse, mas, em vez de fazer isso, Shino a segurou pelos braços e a afastou.

- Não sou como seus amigos, Ino. Por quê? Porque não me deixo manipular.

Ino o fitou confusa. Quem aquele esquisito pensava que era para rejeita-la?

- Seja lá o que planeja, não vai funcionar. Não permitirei que continue a prejudicar a Hina.

- Hina? Quanta intimidade. – Cuspiu desdenhosa. – Pelo jeito também tem uma queda pela Hyuuga.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga, assim como Kiba. Deve ser difícil pra você entender isso. Por quê? Porque você vive cercada de gente falsa, que usa uma as outras pra alcançar o que quer.

- Vai se arrepender por esse dia, "Insecto-MAN", herói das mocinhas tímidas e inocentes. Por quê? Porque ninguém me ofende e sai impune. - Avisou imitando o colega antes de sair da casa dos Aburame pisando fundo.

Nunca fora tão humilhada. E tudo por culpa da Hyuuga. O que aquela garota sem graça tinha? Açúcar?

***S2***

Com um braço possessivo a envolver a cintura da namorada, Sasuke ouvia entediado as mil e uma histórias fúteis que Sakura contava para Hinata enquanto aguardava Naruto comprar os ingressos.

Desejava ter ido comprar os ingressos, mas só em pensar em deixar sua namorada e o vestido ultracurto desprotegidos, se forçava a continuar no mesmo lugar. Mesmo com ele deixando óbvio que estavam juntos, sempre abraçando Hinata pela cintura ou pelos ombros, alguns engraçadinhos se atreviam a seca-la com os olhos ou faziam algum comentário pervertido quando passavam. Esforçava-se para não quebrar a cara dos abusados, mas somente porque temia deixar à namorada "pacifista" zangada com ele.

Respirou com alívio ao ver que faltava apenas mais uma pessoa para Naruto enfim comprar os malditos ingressos do filme escolhido por Sakura. Isso até uma garota ruiva acompanhada por outra loira e um rapaz com cara de poucos amigos sair de uma sessão suspirando e rindo. As garotas coraram ao parar de frente ao pôster do filme "Lua Nova".

- Ah, Jacob é tudo! – Declarou a ruiva com um suspiro, enquanto deslizava um dedo pela face do cara mais moreno retratado no pôster.

- E sem camisa é ainda melhor. - Riu a amiga com a face levemente corada.

- Ah, queria que todos os filmes tivessem um homem gostoso como ele.

- Com o corpo maravilhoso do Jacob é impossível. – Disse a loira soltando um risinho, que Sasuke definiu com fútil e irritante.

- Não vi a menor graça nesse... Gayzinho, que parece não saber a utilidade da camisa.

- Ah, querido. Embora hoje vá sonhar com o Jacob é você que amo. – Disse a loira beijando a face do rapaz que bufou irritado.

Sasuke, com estreitou os olhos, olhou para o pôster com desconfiança, depois para os três jovens que se afastavam ainda discutindo sobre músculos maravilhosos e semelhantes e depois para Naruto estendendo o dinheiro para pagar o ingresso do filme escolhido.

- Que filme você disse que quer assistir, Sakura? – Perguntou interrompendo a conversa das garotas.

- Ah, é um que aguardei dias para assistir...

- Fala logo a porcaria do nome. – Praticamente gritou assustando a namorada e a rósea, que respondeu prontamente:

- Lua Nova.

- Sasuke...? – Murmurou Hinata quando Sasuke soltou sua cintura e correu até onde Naruto estava.

- O que houve? – Sakura perguntou para Hinata.

- Não sei.

Observaram Sasuke falar algo com Naruto, que as encarou com os olhos arregalados, e depois com o rapaz que vendia os bilhetes. Em poucos instantes ambos tinham dois ingressos em uma das mãos e retornavam para perto das namoradas.

- Porque não me disse que tem homem nu naquele filme? – Naruto questionou visivelmente irritado.

- Nani? De onde tirou essa ideia.

- Foi o... Ai, dobe! Tirou o dia pra me bater? – Perguntou reclamando do chute que o amigo dera em sua canela.

- Deixe de falar besteiras e vamos comprar a pipoca, o filme começa em quinze minutos, baka. – Comunicou Sasuke escoltando a namorada pra longe do amigo boca grande.

- Vamos comprar pipoca!- Se empolgou Naruto puxando a namorada para seguirem o casal de amigos.

Os quatro fizeram quase o mesmo pedido, porém Sakura apontou um chocolate qualquer que Naruto, feliz por não ser o dinheiro dele, pagou.

- Você quer uma mordida, Hina? – Sakura ofereceu estendendo a barra bem próxima à boca da Hyuuga.

- Arigatou, Sakura-chan...

Antes que Hinata pudesse morder a barra, Sasuke deu um tapa violento na mão de Sakura fazendo o chocolate voar e cair bem longe de onde estavam.

- Dobe, porque fez isso? –Naruto segurou a mão da namorada entre as suas e encarou o amigo com raiva. - Dói?

- É claro que dói, Naruto. – Se queixou a rósea sentindo a mão formigar.

- Hinata é alérgica a amendoim; Já comi esse chocolate que a Sakura escolheu, por isso sei que tem amendoim, então só queria evitar que a louca da sua namorada envenenasse a minha. – Esclareceu como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

- Verdade, Hina? – Perguntou Sakura esquecida por um instante do tapa que levara.

- S-sim... Como sabe disso Sasuke?

- Ouvi em algum lugar. – Disse dando de ombros antes de mudar de assunto. – Pegue outro pra ela, Naruto. E pegue um pra Hinata também, sem ser de amendoim claro.

- Você bem que podia ter falado em vez de tacar o chocolate no chão. – Reclamou Naruto comentando em seguida. - Não se pode jogar comida fora, tô certo! Ai, Sakura-chan! – Massageou a cabeça no local em que a namorada o golpeara. - O que eu fiz?

- Ainda pergunta? Pensei que estava preocupado comigo.

- E estou amorzinho!

- Amorzinho nada! Onde já se viu, em vez de reclamar que ele bateu em mim, reclama pelo chocolate! Que absurdo!

- Mas, Sakura...

Hinata observou a discussão do casal com um sorriso. Mesmo brigando era óbvio que se amavam, do jeito deles, mas se amavam.

- Qual o motivo do sorriso?- Quis saber Sasuke com o tom de voz frio.

Ter consciência de que Hinata amava Naruto já não o agradava, porém era ainda pior ver a Hyuuga olhar toda alegrinha para o Uzumaki.

- Eles são um belo casal, não acha?

Sasuke observou Hinata com atenção em busca de algum sinal de que se tratava de alguma brincadeira, mentira ou fantasia da sua parte, que as palavras iam contra o que pensava, no entanto percebeu que fora sincera, que não olhava para _Naruto_ e sim para o _casal _que agora trocava desculpas e carinho. O sorriso doce não tinha o menor traço de falsidade ou inveja. Hinata realmente estava feliz com o fato de que Naruto namorava Sakura.

- Acho que somos mais.

Só se deu conta de que falara alto quando Hinata o encarou por alguns instantes com surpresa.

- Concordo. – Ela sussurrou e voltou a sorrir.

Sasuke ficou fascinado, tanto com a concordância da Hyuuga quanto com o doce sorriso que parecia se estender até os olhos perolados, iluminando a face alva com bochechas levemente coradas.

- Hey, teme! Já comprei os chocolates e o filme vai começar daqui a pouquinho. – Avisou o Uzumaki batendo nas costas do Uchiha com força.

Sasuke segurou a vontade de esmurrar o amigo, pelo menos em frente as testemunhas, e seguiu Naruto para a bendita sessão juntamente com Hinata e Sakura.

Sentaram na fileira do meio, Naruto em uma das pontas, seguido da esquerda para a direita por Sakura, Hinata e Sasuke na ponta direita. Algumas luzes se apagaram e os trailers começaram. Um pacote de pipoca no colo de Sakura e outro no de Hinata.

- Qual filme vocês escolheram? – Sakura quis saber levando um pouco de pipoca a boca.

- Pra falar a verdade nem reparei na escolha do teme.

- "Atividade Paranormal". – Sasuke informou lembrando-se da escolha que fizera para evitar ver Hinata suspirando pelo tal de "Jacob".

Sakura engasgou com a pipoca, encarou Naruto e depois se voltou irada para Sasuke.

- Não tinha nada menos tenso pra escolher não? O Naruto vai ter um treco. Sabe muito bem que ele tem pavor de assombração.

- Nani? Assombração? – O Uzumaki olhou apavorado para tudo ao seu redor. - Onde?

- Relaxa, o fantasma é só no filme, baka!

As luzes se apagaram totalmente naquele momento e Sasuke ouviu Naruto gemer baixinho, imaginava que o loiro estava encolhido contra o estofado, morrendo de medo de um filme bobo. Voltou-se para a namorada e reparou que Hinata tremia e, pela primeira vez, se arrependeu pela escolha aleatória.

- Não precisa ter medo.

- Não tenho medo...

- Mas está tremendo.

- É que me esqueci de pegar uma blusa de frio. – Lamentou a Hyuuga estremecendo por causa do ar condicionado da sala de cinema.

Com um sorriso de canto, Sasuke tirou o braço direito da manga de sua jaqueta azul e se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Coloque o braço dentro da manga. – Pediu envolvendo a cintura da namorada. – Assim ficamos os dois aquecidos.

Hinata fez como Sasuke instruíra.

- O-obrigada, Sasuke-kun!

- Não agradeça. Que tipo de namorado eu seria se te deixasse passar frio? – Roçou os lábios na face quente da Hyuuga e com um sorriso malicioso comentou. – Tem algo que pode te esquentar um pouco mais.

- O-o q-que?

Quando os lábios de Sasuke começaram a se mover sobre a pele de seu pescoço, face em direção aos seus lábios para captura-los em um beijo ardente, Hinata sentiu o corpo em chamas e, esquecida do filme, se deixou levar pelos beijos do namorado.

*S2*

O filme terminará a mais de duas horas, tempo suficiente para fazerem um lanche, visitarem algumas lojas no shopping e se divertirem jogando boliche, porém não o bastante para Naruto parar de comentar sobre a mulher do filme.

- Você viu o sorriso dela, Teme?

- Não reparei. – Respondeu o Uchiha sorrindo para Hinata com cumplicidade.

- Era maligno. Pior que ela pode estar em qualquer lugar agora, até aqui... – Falou o Uzumaki sentindo um tremor e se agarrando na namorada que bufou irritada.

- É só um filme. Aquela mulher era apenas uma atriz que, só pro seu conhecimento, mora bem longe do Japão. – Sakura resmungou pela enésima vez. Começava a suspeitar que Naruto só desejasse agarra-la o tempo todo.

- Olhem! – Gritou o Uzumaki correndo até uma cabine de fotos. – Que tal tirarmos algumas fotos de recordação?

- Sim! – Responderam Hinata e Sakura em uníssono.

- Não!

- Você é voto vencido, Teme.

Os primeiros a entrarem na cabine foram Sakura e Naruto. Hinata riu com as caretas que Naruto fizera em algumas fotos e praticamente arrastou o namorado para dentro da cabine.

- Não gosto de tirar fotos. - Resmungou o Uchiha se ajeitando.

Hinata riu no instante em que o primeiro flash disparou.

- Não sei por que, sempre sai tão lindo nas fotos.

Sasuke sorriu e estreitou o rosto da Hyuuga entre as mãos, os polegares deslizando devagar pela face alva, que logo se tornou rubra.

Mais um flash.

- Só nas fotos?

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder Sasuke já a beijava.

Um novo flash os fez cessar o beijo, mas continuaram próximos, suas respirações apressadas se misturando, seus olhos fixos um no outro quando o último flash disparou.

Sasuke desejava decifrar o que os belos orbes perolados transmitiam, porque começava a ver refletido naqueles lindos olhos coisas que não podiam ser verdadeiras.

- Hinata, eu...

- HEY, SASUKE! VAI MORAR AI DENTRO?

- Não grita Naruto, tá todo mundo olhando pra gente. - Pediu Sakura constrangida pelos rompantes do namorado.

- Baka. Só estraga tudo. - Disse Sasuke saindo da cabine com Hinata.

- Nani? Não entendi.

- Não é pra entender.

Sakura pegou as fotos e sentiu um vazio enorme ao observar cada uma. A primeira de Sasuke emburrado e Hinata rindo; Na segunda, já próximos, Sasuke segurava o rosto vermelho de Hinata entre as mãos; Na terceira um beijo; E na última... Sentiu os olhos arderem.

- Saíram boas?- Quis saber Hinata com um sorriso empolgado.

- Ah... Sim...

Entregou as fotos e contemplou o casal por um instante. Sasuke pegando uma foto e guardando no bolso da jaqueta, Hinata reclamando que também queria ficar com aquela até ser silenciada por um beijo rápido que a fez corar e sorrir bobamente. Aquilo já era demais na opinião de Sakura.

- Eu tenho que ir para casa agora.

- Mas, Sakura...

- Se quiser pode ficar, Naruto, mas eu tenho de ir embora agora. – Declarou se afastando com passos apressados.

- Vou indo também, ja ne Sasuke, Hinata! – Naruto despediu-se correndo atrás da namorada.

- Ja ne.- Respondeu somente Hinata.- O que será que deu na Sakura? Ela parecia triste...

- Sinceramente, não me importa. - Puxou Hinata em um abraço. - Gostei de poder ficar sozinho com você.

Hinata sorriu afundando o rosto no peito do namorado, mesmo que não soubesse Sasuke a fazia feliz por querer ficar ao seu lado.

******_*S2*_**

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – Naruto questionou ao conseguir deter a namorada pouco depois de passarem pelas portas de saída do shopping.

- Hã...?

- De repente ficou estranha.

- Não foi nada... Só queria ficar sozinha com você. - Mentiu beijando o loiro.

- Não minta pra mim. – Exigiu Naruto afastando a rósea. – Deixou bem claro lá dentro que não importava se eu te acompanharia ou não.

- É que tenho algo muito importante pra fazer hoje.

- Porque não diz a verdade? Ainda não esqueceu o Sasuke, não é? – Ao não receber resposta - mas adivinhando qual seria - Naruto soltou uma risada triste. – Está na hora de se decidir Sakura. Ou eu, ou ele, você escolhe, seu coração escolhe! Não pode continuar a ter os dois, um no coração e o outro pra passar o tempo, porque _eu_ cansei.

- Naruto...

- Não decida agora. – Pediu o Uzumaki. – Vou te levar pra sua casa e amanhã não importa a sua escolha acatarei, mesmo que signifique me afastar.

Em silêncio, Sakura aceitou a companhia de Naruto até sua casa. Entraram e saíram do ônibus sem trocar uma palavra o que incomodou a Haruno, mas o que fez a rósea querer chorar foi Naruto ter se despedido sem ao menos um beijo. Naquele momento tomou sua decisão e, com passos determinados, foi para a casa de Ino para, como havia combinado anteriormente, irem juntas a casa de Karin informar tudo o que ocorrera no encontro.

- Como foi o programa de casais? – Questionou Karin com désdem.

- Bom e muito esclarecedor.

- O Sasuke pareceu furioso com a Hinata?

- Pra falar a verdade nem um pouco, ao contrário, estava todo carinhoso. - Sakura respondeu e lembrando-se das fotos do casal, a última em especial, acrescentou melancólica. - Nunca o vi olhar para uma garota daquela forma.

- Do que está falando testuda?

- Nada... Olha, acho melhor desistirmos. Não vale a pena tanto esforço. Percebi que no fim ele não vai ficar com nenhuma de nós.

- Está louca?

- Não, estou mais lúcida que nunca. Tinha que ver a forma que ele a tratava, cheio de atenção, protetor e um pouco ciumento. Ele teme perde-la pra qualquer um que lance um olhar na direção dela. Sabe quem deu a ideia do cinema? Ele. Só pra ter um motivo pra se desculpar pela cena de ciúmes de ontem. – Se voltou para a Ino. - Segundo você, Sasuke nunca mais olharia na cara dela se somente suspeitasse de algo, então porque ele fez isso? – Perguntou exasperada. - E quando ofereci um chocolate com amendoim... Nossa, ele quase me triturou por não saber que a Hyuuga era alérgica ao maldito amendoim.

- Não sabia disso... – Karin murmurou pensativa.

- Quer saber o que é mais engraçado ou bizarro? Não foi a Hinata que contou pra ele. Segundo Sasuke, ele ouviu isso em "algum lugar". – Riu com frustação. – Minha participação nessa bobagem acaba hoje.

- Não pode fazer isso conosco. – Ino disse se levantando do puff que ocupava até então.

- O que não posso é fantasiar com o que nunca terei, e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. – Recomendou antes de sair apressada do quarto de Karin.

Ino levou um instante pra se recuperar da surpresa.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Karin perguntou encostando-se a sua mesa de computador.

- Não se preocupe, vou resolver. – A loira garantiu saindo irada atrás da amiga desertora.

Karin riu divertida deslizando devagar suas unhas, pintadas de vermelho, no computador aparentemente desligado.

- Tenho até medo quando a ouço rindo dessa forma. - Ouviu e, ao levantar os olhos, encarou com raiva Suigetsu, que estava parado no vão da porta aberta. - O que aprontou dessa vez, maninha?

- Vai cuidar da sua vida, Suigetsu, que a minha já está resolvida. - Comunicou a ruiva antes de ir até a porta e fecha-la na cara do rapaz.

Suspirou alto e pulou sobre sua cama rindo ainda mais alto que anteriormente.

**_*S2*_**

A lua cheia iluminava o céu quando Sasuke e Hinata retornaram a mansão Hyuuga. Quando ela fez menção a se afastar para entrar na residência, Sasuke a puxou para um abraço e selou os lábios pequenos em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

- Gostei de passar esse dia com você. - Declarou ao fim do beijo, apoiando o queixo acima da cabeça da Hyuuga e acariciando as costas dela com carinho.

- E-eu também, Sasuke.

Hinata podia ouvir o coração do Uchiha bater acelerado no peito, tão rápido quanto o seu.

- Sabe Hina...

- Hãm?

- Nunca havia sentido por ninguém o que sinto por você.

Hinata sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado com aquelas palavras. Ergueu o rosto para encara-lo e teve a sensação de que mil borboletas voavam no interior de sua barriga ao notar que Sasuke sorria, não o costumeiro sorriso de canto, mas um sorriso de ponta a ponta, o mais lindo que vira estampado no rosto do moreno.

- E-e o q-que s-sente... Por m-mim...? – Arriscou perguntar.

Em vez de responder, Sasuke a beijou de uma forma diferente, com ternura, carinho e algo mais que Hinata não soube decifrar, mas que a deixou com as pernas bambas. Apoiou-se no peito de Sasuke em busca de equilíbrio e agradeceu mentalmente pelo namorado segura-la pela cintura, pois sentia que a qualquer momento cairia. Separaram-se em busca de ar, e Hinata apoiou o rosto afogueado no peito de Sasuke, que lhe acariciava devagar os cabelos. Soltou um suspiro leve, Sasuke podia não ter dito com todas as letras que a amava, mas chegara tão perto... Por enquanto isso bastava.

* * *

**N / A – **Oi, pessol o/ Depois de quase um ano sem atualizar, não tenho nem cara pra dizer nada *cora* Só torço pra que gostem do capítulo.

De agora em diante vou responder as reviews por MP, com exceção das que não tem essa opção.

**Agradecimentos:**

**gabriela m.c –** Rs, também tenho várias fotos constrangedoras, mas na maioria a culpa é toda minha e não da minha mamylis, rs. Perdão pela demora na atualização e espero que o capítulo tenha saído pelo menos agradável.

**Millah -** Também não resistiria ao charme do Ita-kun. Kami! Se ele fizesse esse teste comigo... Podia ser reprovada, mas aproveitava muuuiiiitttoooo antes, rsrs. Adorei o "Insecto-MAN" o héroi das mocinhas tímidas e inocentes", tanto que não resisti e o coloquei nesse capítulo, espero que não se importe pelo pequeno roubo, rs. Nossa se a Ino pensasse que o Shino a chamou de gorda teria um surto psicótico, por bem menos ela já quer esganar o Aburame xD Brigada pelos parabéns e perdão pela big demora em atualizar.

**Camila Borges –** Desculpa, mas aconteceu muita coisa tensa na minha vida e justamente o clima de romance tava difícil de continuar, ando em uma fase tensa e temi passar isso pra fic, rs

**Hossana –** Que bom que tenha gostado da estória, espero que os próximos capítulos também te agrade ^^

**MihChips –** Atualizada, perdão pela demora.

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

**Big Beijos a todos, mil desculpas e até mais o/**


	14. Verdade

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem... Mas um dia eu sequestro o Itachi *;***

* * *

**"Ama a verdade, mas perdoa o erro."**

**(Voltaire)**

***S2***

Havia dias que Shikamaru desejava não ter saído da cama e, embora o sol brilhasse no céu azul com diversas nuvens, aquele definitivamente era um deles.

Sua colega e também amiga de infância, Ino, o acordou cedinho decidida a fazer seu ouvido de penico. Estava ha uma hora reclamando incessantemente de Sakura. Nem mesmo quando teve de ir para o colégio obteve um descanso. E se tivera a esperança de que perto de Chouji o assunto morreria se enganara. Ino incluirá o ouvido do outro amigo e ainda retornara ao inicio da história que a deixara irada.

Chouji não parecia se importar, estava concentrado no saquinho de salgadinho que tinha na mão, mas Shikamaru estava farto do blábláblá sem fim da amiga.

- Sei que é problemático pra você entender isso, mas concordo com a Sakura. Deveria desistir e seguir em frente como a Haruno fez. – Shikamaru propôs. – Vai acabar sendo expulsa se Tsunade desconfiar que você pede para as garotas do colégio prejudicarem a Hina. – Acrescentou após receber um olhar feroz da loira.

- Duvido que aquela peituda se atreva, além disso, quem vai contar? – Questionou com as mãos na cintura. – Você como meu amigo deveria me ajudar a fazer a testuda voltar pro nosso lado, não me apavorar a toa.

- Nosso lado? Não tenho nada haver com seus planos.

- Você é meu amigo!

- Sou. Por isso te aconselho a rever suas decisões.

- Chouji, faça alguma coisa. – Ino exigiu ao se voltar para o outro amigo, mas esse já tinha se afastado para comprar outro salgadinho em uma loja do lado do colégio. – Vocês são dois traíras.

Furiosa, Ino sai pisando fundo em direção ao portão aberto do colégio e trombou contra alguém que segurou sua cintura impedindo que caísse.

- Não olha por onde anda Inuzuka? – Gritou irada ao se afastar de Kiba.

- Foi você que não olhou. Além de cega e mal agradecida. – Se queixou o Inuzuka antes de se voltar para o colega ao seu lado. – Deveria ter a deixado cair, não é Shino?

Ino encarou Shino, que até então não havia notado a presença, e depois retornou a olhar para Kiba. Fez isso mais duas vezes antes de comentar pensativa.

- Vocês sempre andam juntinhos. Ah! Agora entendo tudo. – Exclamou alto atraindo a atenção dos demais colegas que chegavam pra mais um dia de aula.

Kiba a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, estranhando o sorriso bizarro no rosto da loira, e Shino respirou fundo aguardando o que de ruim sairia por aqueles lábios pintados de rosa choque.

–Vocês são namoradinhos. – Disse a Yamanaka rindo. - Agora digam quem é o uke e quem é o seme? Aposto que o Shino é o seme.

- TÁ MALUCA, MULHER! – Kiba esbravejou em meio ao acesso de riso dos colegas. - Shino, não vai dizer nada?

Em vez de responder Shino colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ignorou os colegas e passou pelo portão em completo silêncio.

A atitude do Aburame deixou Ino zangada. Queria humilha-lo, mas em vez disso ele se foi sem abrir a boca, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. De que mundo aquele garoto era?

Kiba pensou em seguir o colega e exigir que ele o ajudasse a desmentir as mentiras da Yamanaka, mas naquele instante Hinata chegou com Sasuke e o mundo pareceu parar.

Não via e nem falava com Hinata desde o beijo em frente à mansão, desde que percebera sua idiotice, ou melhor, desde que Shino lhe fizera repensar sua atitude. Temia que Hinata nunca o desculpasse. Shino, após voltar a declarar que fora burro ao ouvir as ideias de Karin, dissera que Hinata cedo ou tarde o perdoaria pelo beijo forçado, mas tinha dúvida quanto a isso.

Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que demorou a perceber que a Hyuuga lhe sorria e movia a delicada mão no ar para chama-lo. Ficou sem ação ao perceber que ela queria falar com ele e, talvez devido a sua demora em responder, decidira ir até onde ele estava.

***S2***

Observando a namorada caminhar até o Inuzuka, Sasuke tentava conter a vontade de segui-la. Só não o fazia por respeitar a vontade da Hyuuga, que pedira para falar a sós com o _amigo_... A quem queria enganar? Só não ouvia de perto aquela conversa de reconciliação porque temia dar uma nova surra no cão abusado que Hinata persistia em querer manter como amigo. No entanto seus olhos não desgrudariam dele e se tentasse alguma gracinha... Hinata podia reclamar o quanto quisesse, mas quebraria o Inuzuka ao meio.

- Pelo jeito a Hinata decidiu te trocar pelo Kiba. – Ouviu alguém declarar a suas costas. Voltou-se pra trás e encarou Karin com irritação. – Também, depois daquele beijaço que eles deram...

Com o cenho franzido e sem entender a parte do "beijaço", Sasuke retornou os olhos para onde Hinata estava juntamente com Kiba, um sentimento ruim se formando em seu peito quando os viu abraçados.

- É. Parece que a santinha do pau oco prefere os beijos do cãozinho Inuzuka. – Provocou a ruiva se postando ao lado do Uchiha, as unhas vermelhas trilhando o perfil do moreno que a encarou com os olhos semicerrados. – Você só foi um passatempo, um meio pra ela descobrir os prazeres da carne.

Com um gesto brusco, Sasuke afastou a mão da ruiva de sua face.

- Se vai mentir, pelo menos se informe melhor. – Retrucou o Uchiha fazendo alusão ao fato de que Hinata não o usou pra sexo como a ruiva insinuara. Quanto ao beijo... Apertou os punhos para segurar a vontade de ir até a namorada e perguntar se era verdade. O que não foi preciso porque, quando voltou a olhar para onde ela estava, Hinata andava em sua direção com o Inuzuka-cão-dos-infernos do lado.

- Oh! Queridos, estávamos falando de vocês. – Se adiantou Karin com um sorriso venenoso. – Ou melhor, do beijo que vocês trocaram há uns dias atrás.

Havia um modo infalível para notar quando Hinata tinha culpa ou vergonha de algo, ela corava, desviava o olhar e batia os dedos um contra o outro. Naquele momento, ao olha-la em busca de "É mentira", Sasuke viu a morena fazer tudo isso com intensidade. Pensou até na possibilidade dela desmaiar, o que ele encararia como uma tentativa de fugir do assunto.

- A verdade é que eu beijei a Hina a força. – Kiba declarou corrigindo a ruiva, ciente do que a mesma pretendia fazer. – Beijo que a Hinata não correspondeu.

- Sasuke! – Hinata gritou após o soco que o namorado deu em seu amigo que caiu. – Puxa Sasuke-kun! Ele ainda tá machucado. – Se queixou antes de tentar se abaixar pra ajudar o amigo, sendo impedida por um braço que a enlaçou pela cintura. – Ele cometeu um erro, mas já se desculpou.

- Essa é a minha maneira de perdoar o safado que se atreve a beijar a _minha_ namorada. – Sasuke forçou um sorriso para o Inuzuka que já estava de pé a sua frente. – Agora está perdoado e pode seguir sua vida... Bem longe da _minha_ namorada.

- Kiba já entendeu que o vejo como um irmão. – Hinata se pronunciou disposta a fazê-lo entender que não se afastaria do amigo.

- Pois deveria começar a rever essa sua família incestuosa. – Resmungou ao lembrar-se de Neji.

- Por favor, entenda que antes de aceitar ser sua namorada Kiba já era meu amigo, meu melhor amigo.

Sasuke olhou para os olhos suplicantes da namorada, depois para o Inuzuka, que massageava a mandíbula, depois para a pequena plateia que se formara, com certeza sedenta por sangue, e de volta para os olhos perolados de Hinata. Aquela garota era sua perdição.

- Certo! – Disse por fim conseguindo um sorriso da namorada. – Mas nada de abraços, mãos unidas, beijo - mesmo que seja no rosto - está proibido, e não quero que fique sozinha com esse cão sarnento...

- Sasuke-kun!

Ignorando a reprimenda da Hyuuga, Sasuke continuou:

- E, se por algum motivo, esse cachorro vira-latas fazer uma dessas coisas vou perdoa-lo a minha maneira.

Hinata suspirou fundo ao se dar conta que aquela decisão com regras bobas seria o mais civilizado que conseguiria do namorado.

- Também ficarei de olho em você, Uchiha. – Kiba resolveu dizer com raiva, tanto pelas imposições de Sasuke quanto por perder Hinata para aquele verme. - E se magoar a Hina, juro que arrebento a sua cara feia.

- Kiba-kun!

Os dois se encaram com ódio e Hinata, consternada, percebeu que o significado de civilidade era ignorado por eles.

***S2***

O sinal para o intervalo soou pelos corredores do colégio Senju e as portas das salas se abriram. Dezenas, centenas, milhares de alunos saíram gritando de alegria, conversando ou reclamando dos professores, numa confusão de vozes que quebrava o silêncio que reinava até então. Aquele era um dos horários mais esperados pelos alunos, perdendo somente para o do final da aula, onde se divertiam com os colegas. Para Karin, que observava Hinata oferecer um bolinho pra Sasuke a algumas mesas de distância, aquele se tornou um péssimo horário.

- Com essa carranca acho difícil o Sasuke te querer... Ah! Esqueci. Ele não te quer de jeito nenhum.

Ouvindo a risada de Suigetsu, que se sentara sem ser convidado ao seu lado, Karin desejou poder corta-lo em pedacinhos e lança-lo aos tubarões pra se livrar daquela peste.

- Em vez de ficar me azucrinando, vai estudar pra não repetir o terceiro ano de novo.

- Só repeti pra te fazer companhia.

- Pois dispenso a sua companhia.

- Claro. Prefere ficar sozinha pra observar o Sasuke receber comidinha na boca. - Zombou Suigetsu.

- Logo serei eu a dar comida na boca dele. - Garantiu confiante.

- Só nos seus sonhos. - Suigetsu retrucou envolvendo uma mecha do cabelo de Karin entre os dedos.

- Acredite isso está prestes a acontecer. - Garantiu confiante antes de se levantar e marchar em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Suigetsu só começou a entender as palavras da ruiva quando notou que Hinata não estava mais do lado do Uchiha. Sorriu deixando a mostra seus dentes finos. Queria ser uma mosquinha pra ver o que aconteceria naquele banheiro.

***S2***

- Ohayo, Hina-chan!

Encostada na pia observando distraída sua saia, que agora estava alguns centímetros mais curta, Hinata levantou o olhar e, após um momento de surpresa, sorriu.

- Ohayo, Karin-chan!

- Vim te pedir um pequeno favor. - Começou a ruiva se aproximando da Hyuuga, os olhos por trás das lentes adquirindo um brilho malévolo. - Se afaste do meu Sasuke-kun.

Após o pedido Hinata compreendeu o porquê de Karin lhe cumprimentar.

- E-eu gosto do Sasuke... - Começou sendo bruscamente interrompida pela colega.

- Todas gostam, mas ele é _meu. - _Informou possessiva. _- _Por isso não posso permitir que continue a desfilar ao lado do _meu_ Sasuke-kun. Se você não se afastar por bem...

- O que você irá fazer Karin? - Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Karin olhou para o lado, onde Sakura a encarava com a expressão e os punhos fechados.

Não havia percebido que tinha outra pessoa no banheiro, se fixara na Hyuuga e deixara de enxergar o que havia ao seu redor. Olhou para as demais cabines para se certificar que somente as três permaneciam no local antes de responder a pergunta da rósea.

- Vou fazer o que foi combinado, destruir a Hyuuga. Não lembra a ideia que partiu de você? - Ignorando Sakura, Karin voltou a falar com Hinata. - Sabia que a sua amiguinha é a culpada pelos "acidentes" que teve nos últimos dias? Que ela finge gostar de você pra nos informar de tudo o que ocorre entre você e o Sasuke? Que o namoro dela com o Naruto é só uma desculpa pra ficar próxima do Sasuke?

- Isso não é verdade. - Sakura esbravejou antes de encarar Hinata com vergonha. - A maioria do que essa víbora disse é verdade. Menos sobre Naruto. Comecei a namora-lo pra esquecer o meu amor doentio pelo Sasuke, não pra me aproximar de quem quer que seja. Gomen! - Pediu se curvando com humildade.

Hinata ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e depois sorriu.

- Sakura-chan, não precisa pedir desculpas. – Disse tocando a rósea no ombro que, ao encara-la, se surpreendeu com o sorriso meigo da Hyuuga. – Somos amigas.

Karin riu.

- Vocês são duas otárias que se merecem. - Cuspiu antes de caminhar até a saída do banheiro e abrir a porta. Porém, antes de sair, resolveu dar um último aviso. - Hyuuga, essa foi minha tentativa pacifica, caso não faça o que te pedi não poderá reclamar depois.

- Você... Realmente me perdoa? – Sakura perguntou ainda em dúvida se ouvira direito.

- Claro. – Hinata respondeu de pronto. – Graças a você encontrei o meu verdadeiro amor, o Sasuke-kun. Se não tivesse decidido esquece-lo namorando o Naruto, eu não teria aceitado namorar o Sasuke-kun e continuaria perseguindo o Naruto com os olhos, sofrendo em silêncio.

As sobrancelhas rosadas se juntaram e os olhos esmeralda semicerraram. Sakura não conseguia compreender as palavras que saíram da boca da Hyuuga.

- Mas... Você e o Sasuke já estavam saindo antes do meu namoro com o Naruto começar... Não estavam?

- Não! Sasuke me pediu em namoro depois que saíram inventando mentiras sobre nós dois, e eu aceitei justamente porque o Naruto estava com você. – Explicou.

- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo fui injusta? – Murmurou a rósea em choque. – Pior. Você não roubou o Sasuke de mim; eu que roubei o Naruto de você.

- Não é bem assim... Naruto nunca me pertenceu... – Disse a Hyuuga evitando acrescentar que Sasuke também não tinha sido propriedade da rósea, mas só por notar a palidez da amiga. – Melhor sairmos pra você beber um gole d'agua. – Sugeriu. Percebendo que Sakura não pretendia se mover, ou tinha dificuldade pra fazê-lo, Hinata a segurou pelo braço para guia-la de volta para a mesa que ocupavam com Sasuke e Naruto.

- Vocês demoraram! – Naruto reclamou, até reparar no estado da rósea que sentou como se carregasse um peso enorme nos braços. – O que houve? Está passando mal, Sakura-chan!

- Eu fui tão injusta... Fiz tantas coisas ruins... E quem roubou fui eu...

- Do que ela está falando? O que ela roubou? – Naruto perguntou para Hinata após se sentar ao lado da Haruno.

- Er... É complicado explicar. – Hinata respondeu sem graça e levemente corada. Preferia evitar esclarecer os murmúrios que Sakura soltava meio aérea. – Tome um gole do meu suco, Sakura-chan. – Ofereceu colocando sua garrafinha de suco na frente da amiga.

O sino tocou estridente alertando que era hora de voltar a estudar e que qualquer tipo de explicação teria de ficar pra depois.

***S2***

A última aula era de biologia e, pra desespero dos mais tímidos, Anko avisou que os alunos deveriam se dividir em grupos de até cinco pessoas e que dentro de uma semana apresentariam um seminário onde todos os integrantes teriam de falar.

- Os temas estão nessa caixa. – Anko informou erguendo uma pequena caixa preta. – O representante de cada grupo deve vir aqui na frente e retirar um papel. Não quero ouvir reclamações nem agora e nem no dia do seminário, entenderam?

Todos concordaram – afinal com Anko era impossível não concordar – e começaram a formar os grupos.

- Vai buscar o papel, preguiçoso. – Ino comandou após ser decidido que faria grupo com o Nara e Chouji.

- Se vai agir como líder deveria ir pegar o papel.

- Quer parar de ser mole e buscar a porcaria do papel?

Contra vontade, Shikamaru foi a passos lentos fazer o que sua colega tirana exigira.

Já com seu grupo pronto e há poucos segundos, talvez minutos, pra descobrir qual seria o seu tema, Ino deu uma olhada nos demais grupos, se detendo por mais tempo no grupo de Sasuke. Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que montara um grupo com Hinata, Sakura e Naruto. Começava a considerar que seu erro fora deixar a sentimental Haruno tempo demais sobre a influência do tapado, porém leal, Uzumaki. A rósea até delirava que amava de verdade a anta falante.

Desviou o olhar para onde Shino sentava – uma carteira atrás de Sasuke - e percebeu que ele formara um grupo com Kiba, Sai, Kimui, namorada de Sai, e outro rapaz de nome Masuy que todos sabiam ser homossexual. Aquilo era tudo o que a loira necessitava pra atacar o Aburame novamente.

Levantou-se e caminhou rebolando até a carteira do moreno que lia o tema que abordaria, mas que ao ver a sombra a sua frente levantou o rosto.

- Ainda vai negar que prefere garotos, Aburame? – Perguntou em uma altura que os colegas mais próximos pudessem ouvir. – Acho que só errei seu parceiro. – Olhou de modo sugestivo para o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que sentava do lado esquerdo do Aburame. – Confesso que o Masuy é mais gatinho que o Inuzuka.

As sobrancelhas crispadas foram o único sinal de que atingira o Aburame, mas era algo tão pequeno que Ino decidiu provocar um pouco mais.

- Se bem que os três devem fazer uma festa daquelas.

Os colegas mais próximos começaram a rir, os que estavam mais longe se inteiraram do assunto e o som de vozes e risadas foi aos poucos se elevando.

- TIROU O DIA PRA SACANEAR A GENTE? – Gritou Kiba se levantando de seu lugar, ao lado direito de Shino.

- É por chiliques como esse que acho que é o uke.

- MELHOR PARAR DE FALAR ASNEIRAS. – Kiba esbravejou irado e teria sacudido a Yamanaka se Shino não se colocasse entre eles.

- Calma! – Shino pediu segurando o amigo pelos ombros.

– DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ, SHINO?

- Ah! Os namoradinhos estão tendo uma D.R. – Lamentou Ino com falsa tristeza.

- Yamanaka Ino! – Uma voz potente as suas costas a chamou fazendo seu sangue gelar. – Vejo que está empolgada em atrair a atenção, por isso decidi que vai fazer sozinha o seu trabalho e seminário. – Ino se voltou para a professora em pé a poucos centímetros de onde estava. – O seu tema será citologia.

- So-so-sozinha? Mas sensei...

- Sem "Mas sensei..."! Agora volte para o seu lugar e não solte um pio até o dia do seminário. – Anko ordenou antes de se voltar para a classe que continuava cochichando. – E isso serve para todos vocês. A única que pode falar nessa sala até o seminário sou eu.

Ino retornou ao seu lugar e encarou a professora com raiva e aguardou ansiosa o sinal dar fim a aula da terrível sensei-naja.

- Ela foi cruel. Nem sei o que é cito... citoro...

- Citologia estuda as diversas células existentes, dos animais, vegetais, ser humanas e de todo o meio ambiente. – Informou Shikamaru esfregando os olhos. – É um assunto bem mais complicado que simbiose. – Disse se referindo ao tema que pegara. – Seu erro foi ter uma atitude preconceituosa.

- Não fui preconceituosa. Só queria humilhar o Insecto-Man.

- Isso é uma defesa?

Ino ignorou a censura na voz do colega e entrou no carro que a levaria pra casa. Em poucos minutos estava em frente a sua residência e se surpreendeu ao ver Shino parado em frente à porta.

- Como chegou aqui antes de mim?

- De carro. – Ele respondeu simplesmente aguardando a aproximação da colega. – Vim pedir pra que pare de provocações e mentiras.

- Por quê? Vai me jogar de algum despenhadeiro? – Ino zombou.

- Não. Mas não voltarei a segurar o Kiba se ele decidir fazê-lo. – Avisou recebendo um olhar zombeteiro de Ino.

- Ah! Venho defender o namoradinho. Um pouco tarde pra fazer isso, não acha?

- Kiba é somente um amigo. E não revidei antes porque com quem saio ou deixo de sair é assunto meu, seja homem ou mulher.

- Então assume que é gay e que por isso não caiu no meu charme irresisti...

- Você fala demais. – Reclamou Shino ao segurar o rosto da Yamanaka com ambas às mãos.

Ino ficou sem ação ao ter a boca coberta pela do Aburame.

***S2***

De repente, Naruto teve a sensação de que todos os sons cessaram, tudo congelou ao seu redor e nada tinha sentido. O que Sakura acabar de lhe confessar era irreal e... sórdido.

- Você me usou pra separar o Sasuke da Hina. – Naruto a encarou com ressentimento.

- Não. – Sakura negou se aproximando do loiro que se afastou instantaneamente. – Começamos a namorar antes deles...

- Isso não modifica que o tempo todo você pretendia me trocar pelo dobe.

- Já pedi desculpas por isso, tanto pra você quanto pra Hina. Ela me perdoou. – Informou desejando que isso fizesse Naruto perdoa-la também. – Assumo que fui idiota, egoísta e cruel, por isso volto a pedir perdão.

- Porque decidiu me contar? – Naruto quis saber antes de decidir o que fazer.

- Porque a Ino ameaçou te contar se eu persistisse em abandonar os planos dela. – Confessou completando em seguida. – Preferi que você ouvisse a minha versão, em vez de uma distorcida pela mente oxigenada da Ino. Além disso... – Sakura respirou fundo. – Assumo que fiz besteira por me deixar levar pela inveja, mas nunca pretendi te magoar. Você é importante pra mim, é o meu melhor amigo e o melhor namorado do mundo em minha opinião.

Naruto sorriu por um breve instante, mas depois se forçou a encara-la com a expressão fechada. No entanto não se afastou quanto Sakura voltou a se aproximar.

- Escolhi você. – Disse a rósea colocando as mãos nos ombros do Uzumaki. – E preciso que você me perdoe, me dê uma nova chance de ser a melhor namorada do mundo.

- E como pretende conseguir se a melhor namorada do mundo? – Naruto perguntou fingindo pouco caso, mas fracassando miseravelmente, pois envolveu a cintura da Haruno em um abraço apertado.

- Com muito carinho e beijinhos.

- Está perdoada, tô certo! – Exclamou antes de beija-la com paixão.

***S2***

Aguardando que Naruto e Sakura aparecessem para ajuda-los a fazer o trabalho, Sasuke e Hinata começaram a pesquisar o assunto do trabalho. Sentados no sofá, Hinata lia uma enciclopédia que pegou na biblioteca do colégio, enquanto Sasuke, com seu netbook no colo, procurava na internet.

Os quatro haviam decidido que fariam o trabalho na casa do Uchiha, que era próxima ao colégio e perto da residência de Sakura e Naruto, por isso Hinata avisou aos empregados da mansão Hyuuga que chegaria mais tarde.

Sakura pedira para conversar a sós com Naruto e prometera que voltaria em poucos minutos. Imaginando qual seria o assunto da conversa, pois Naruto ficara feito mulherzinha lamentando ter proposto que Sakura decidisse se realmente queria continuar com ele, Sasuke não se importou em começar o trabalho sem os colegas. Achava bom ficar sozinho com Hinata. Hinata imaginou que Sakura pretendia explicar o que acontecera no banheiro feminino, e torcia para Naruto ser compreensivo com a rósea.

Na primeira meia hora foi de pesquisa e anotações sobre o tema que Naruto pegara. Depois pararam para fazer um lanche e voltaram a sentar no sofá, dessa vez sem nada entre eles, e se abraçaram. Sasuke com um braço envolvendo a cintura de Hinata, mantendo seus corpos juntos, um aquecendo o outro. Hinata com as pernas dobradas sobre o sofá, também abraçava o namorado com um braço. A mão livre de ambos acariciava uma a outra, obrigando os dois a olha-las com uma sensação boa a domina-los.

Ficaram conversando enquanto o casal de amigos não chegava, Sasuke contou o que Naruto decidira fazer no dia anterior e Hinata narrou o que acontecera no banheiro feminino.

- Você acha que já fizeram as pazes? – Hinata perguntou se aninhando um pouco mais contra o corpo de Sasuke.

- Conhecendo a paixão do Naruto pela Sakura, com certeza fizeram. – Sasuke observou Hinata com atenção. – O que você faria se terminassem?

- Como assim? – Hinata perguntou se afastando um pouco para fitar Sasuke de frente.

- O Naruto ficaria livre pra arranjar uma nova namorada. Se ainda o ama...

Sasuke deixou a frase incompleta no ar, uma mistura de in segurança, ciúmes e esperança rodando em seu coração.

- E-eu n-não... – Hinata, nervosa e corada, começou a bater os dedos um contra o outro e desviou o olhar. – E-eu não gosto mais do Naruto, por isso torço pra que se entenda com a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se inclinou e segurou a face quente da Hyuuga para que pudesse olha-la nos olhos.

- Devo supor que deixou de ama-lo por minha culpa.

- Você é muito convencido. – Queixou-se a Hyuuga beijando de leve a boca do namorado antes de completar com um sussurro. – Mas está certo.

Sasuke sorriu e a apertou entre seus braços.

- Isso quer dizer que me ama?

- S-sim. – Hinata murmurou um pouco envergonhada. – Mesmo que não me ame, eu te amo.

- Só sendo louco pra não te amar. – Sasuke a beijou a face ruborizada. – Também te amo, muito... – Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço alvo. -... Por isso morria de raiva daqueles abutres te cercando. – Retornou os beijos a face de Hinata. - Você é minha, só minha. – Escorregou os lábios para uni-los aos da Hyuuga em um beijo carregado de amor.

Hinata o enlaçou pelo pescoço, os dedos se embrenhando nos fios negros do cabelo do Uchiha, acariciando-o suavemente. Sem perceber, aos poucos se deitou no sofá com Sasuke sobre ela. Os beijos de Sasuke eram incendiários, as mãos que acariciavam seu corpo eram possessivas. Todas as sensações que Sasuke lhe despertava eram intensas e estava vagamente ciente de que ele desabotoava sua camisa, mas não se importava. Aquele momento era somente deles...

De repente sentiu que algo pesado caiu sobre o sofá empurrando Sasuke para o chão e ficando sobre seu corpo. Seus olhos perolados fitaram surpresas dois orbes negros idênticos ao de Sasuke.

- I-Ita-chi-kun!- Murmurou assustada.

Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais arregalados quando viram a mão de Itachi sobre um de seus seios. Hinata sentiu a face esquentar, esquentar e esquentar. Sua mente girou e tudo ficou no mais completo breu.

Caído no chão com uma morena de longos cabelos castanhos sobre si, Sasuke olhou para o sofá e viu descrente e irado seu irmão em cima Hinata e, pra piorar o quadro, com uma mão sobre um dos seios cobertos apenas pelo sutiã de algodão branco.

- Filho da...! Tire as mãos da minha namorada! – Dominado pela raiva emburrou a mulher para o lado, se levantou e puxou o irmão pela camisa. – Eu vou te matar desgraçado.

- Calma! – Itachi pediu segurando com força as mãos do irmão, que o chutava. - Como iria saber que você tava de amasso no sofá?

- Seu abusado, tarado, pervertido...

- Um de vocês pode parar de brigar, feito crianças, e me ajudar a acordar a Hinata?

Os dois olharam para o sofá onde Hinata permanecia deitada, os olhos fechados como se dormisse.

- Droga, por culpa sua a Hina desmaiou. – Sasuke acusou indo até a namorada.

- Foi um acidente. - Disse à garota que só naquele momento Sasuke olhou com atenção.

Ela vestia camisa, calça e sapatos brancos, o cabelo castanho, liso e solto emoldurava seu rosto fino e os olhos eram escuros, mas o que o surpreendeu foi os desenhos de presas vermelhas nas bochechas. Ele conhecia aquela mulher, assim como conhecia o irmão pulguento dela.

- Hana...! O que faz aqui?

A voz da Hyuuga fez todos prestarem atenção na jovem que despertara.

- Olá Hinata! – Inuzuka Hana cumprimentou sorrindo. – Há algum tempo estou saindo com o Ita-kun.

Hinata olhou para Itachi que permanecia em pé e sorria sem graça.

- Perdão por ter estragado o clima e... – Itachi mexeu com as mãos de uma forma que fez Hinata corar intensamente.

- Quer que ela desmaie de novo, imbecil? – Sasuke esbravejou enquanto ajudava Hinata a fechar a blusa.

- Não, por isso vou deixa-los a sós para que recomecem de onde pararam. – Ignorou o ranger de dentes de Sasuke e puxou Hana para o seu lado. – Vamos colocar os estudos em dia. Não façam nada que eu não faria. – Itachi recomendou enquanto subia as escadas com Hana.

- Estranho... – Hinata murmurou após perder os dois de vista. - O Itachi não cursa administração?

- Sim.

- Então como podem estudar juntos se a Hana estuda veterinária?

Sasuke sabia que estudar era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça do irmão, mas decidiu não dizer isso. Pior que começava a suspeitar que Hana fosse à mulher com quem seu irmão vinha saindo nos últimos meses, o que significava que logo gritos altos ecoariam pela casa.

– Que tal passearmos? – Propôs segurando as mãos de Hinata e levantando, o que a obrigou a levantar também.

- Mas a Sakura e o Naruto irão chegar a qualquer momento.

- Ligo pra avisar que saímos.

Hinata beijou Sasuke no rosto e aceitou.

Saíram abraçados pra curtir o final da tarde da forma que mais gostavam, entre beijos e abraços apaixonados.

* * *

**N / A – Oi, pessoas lindas do meu core! o/ Entrego pra vocês mais um capítulo de "Meu coração quer amar e ser amado" que está na reta final, espero do fundo do coração que gostem.**

**Ah! Eu sei, sou cruel com o Sasuke, rs**

**Yumi –** Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^

**saiury-chan 2 –** Que bom que gosta das minhas histórias *-* Atualizei todas na semana passada e pretendo, na medida do possível, atualizar com mais frequência. O final tá próximo, e tenho uma vaga ideia do que será feito da Ino e da Karin.

**Aryel-Chan** – Rs, você adivinhou o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo O.O Não respondi sua review no cap. 12 porque só depois me dei conta de que você não aceita MP, por isso peço desculpas. Respondendo: Um continue já me mostra que pelo menos estou no caminho certo e fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^^

**Miiih** – Não consegui te responder a review do cap. 12, só gostaria de dizer que espero que goste do que ainda reservei para essa fic ^^

**As demais reviews respondi por MP, caso não tenha recebido me avisem ^-^**

**Big bjs, ja ne! o/**


	15. Presentes

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem... Mas uso e abuso deles xD**

* * *

**Deusa Menina: Tens o doce da ternura, o aroma da paixão, o toque de beleza e o poder de sedução!**

**(Verediane Szaida)**

***S2***

_Estava encantada, a felicidade transbordando por cada parte de seu ser ao abraçar o corpo forte e quente do namorado. Levantou a face e mergulhou nos orbes negros que a fitavam com adoração. Seu coração amava e era amado na mesma intensidade._

_Enlaçou__ o pescoço do Uchiha, fechou os olhos e elevou o corpo para beijar os lábios finos e apaixonantes, praticamente nas pontas dos pés. Podia sentir o hálito fresco contra seu rosto e ansiava loucamente por mais um beijo carregado de amor e paixão._

_Suas bocas __se tocaram e..._

***S2***

Um peso caiu contra a barriga da Hyuuga despertando-a. Assustada sentou sobre a cama e olhou confusa para todos os lados antes de se deter em uma bola peluda que espanava o ar com seu pequeno rabo.

Mesmo tendo seu sonho interrompido, Hinata sorriu carinhosa para o bichinho que pulou saltitante sobre seu colo.

- Ohayo, Saske!

Como se compreendesse suas palavras, o pequeno animal latiu e lambeu seu antebraço. Riu e acariciou o pêlo lustroso das costas dele.

Tivera sorte por seu pai ter aceito e autorizado que Saske morasse dentro da mansão enquanto fosse pequeno. Durante o dia ele ficava no quintal da mansão e a noite Hinata o colocava na caminha ao lado da sua, que a cada dia parecia menor em relação ao cachorrinho. Torcia para que Saske não crescesse muito.

Levantou da cama e entrou cantando no banheiro, tirou as roupas, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro. Sua mente estava muito longe, relembrando todos os momentos que passara com Sasuke desde que confessara estar apaixonada por ele. Passeios, estudos regados de beijos, carinhos e declarações românticas, infelizmente bem poucas da parte dele. Mas isso não atrapalhava em nada a felicidade da Hyuuga, pois sabia que Sasuke a amava, ouvira a declaração e lembrava exatamente do som da voz dele proferindo cada palavra.

Terminado o banho, colocou o uniforme, amarrou o longo cabelo e se apressou a descer as escadas com Saske em seu encalço até chegar à sala de jantar onde Neji, Hanabi e seu pai a aguardavam.

- Hinata, aqui não é lugar para animais. - Avisou Hiashi apontando para o cachorro aos pés da filha.

- Vou leva-lo para o quintal e já volto. – Avisou antes de chamar o filhote e sair.

Voltou o mais depressa que conseguiu, por não desejar irritar seu pai, sentou e tomou seu café da manhã ansiosa pela chegada do namorado.

Sentado em frente à prima, Neji se odiou por ter de admitir que o idiota do Uchiha conseguia deixar Hinata cada dia mais radiante. Hinata acordava sempre disposta, sorridente e por diversas vezes a ouvira cantarolar pelos corredores da mansão.

Queria encontrar somente um sinal de que Sasuke fazia mal para Hinata, mas não havia nada, até mesmo a bola peluda agradara a prima. Hinata não desgrudava do cachorro e o usava como desculpa para sair todas as tardes para passear com o namorado. Pelo menos tinha o consolo do cachorro confundir o Uchiha com um poste e todos os dias brindar os sapatos dele com urina.

O som de uma buzina chamou a atenção de todos.

- É o Sasuke. – Hinata levantou de súbito e correu ao encontro do namorado. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ela nem ao menos lhes deu a oportunidade de se despedir e sumiu porta a fora.

- A nee-chan está com tanta vontade de ver o Sasuke que esqueceu o material. – Hanabi informou apontando a mochila ao lado da cadeira que Hinata ocupara. – Até eu esqueceria a vida por um gostoso igual ao Sasuke. – Completou suspirando.

- Hanabi! Isso não é jeito de falar.

- Ah, tousan, me deixa ser feliz. – Reclamou com um bico de birra.

Consternado, Hiashi balançou a cabeça. Tinha uma filha avoada e outra que não media as palavras.

- Hanabi, termine logo seu café ou nos atrasaremos. Neji, leve o material para Hinata. – Ordenou ao se levantar.

De imediato Neji pegou a mochila e seguiu para fora da mansão. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar sua amada Hinata abraçada ao namorado trocando beijos apaixonados. Para sua infelicidade essa cena se tornara muito comum. Talvez presenciar aquilo todos os dias suprimisse seu amor proibido pela prima. Ou, o mais provável, aumentasse sua vontade de matar o Uchiha.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a repara na aproximação do Hyuuga e estreitou os olhos em sinal de desagrado. Neji se sentia do mesmo jeito, se não fosse magoar a prima teria cortado o Uchiha em pedacinhos, triturado aquela face arrogante e explodido até não sobrar nada, mas segurou cada um desses desejos. Estendeu a mochila quando Hinata se virou para ver o que deixara o Uchiha tenso.

- O-obrigada nii-san. – Agradeceu envergonhada por ter esquecido o material na pressa de reencontrar o namorado.

Neji trincou os dentes perante o tratamento recebido da prima e o sorriso de chacota do Uchiha. Sem vontade de observar qualquer nova demonstração de carinho do casal, deu meia volta e se afastou pisando fundo.

***S2***

O portão do colégio ainda não fora aberto e, mesmo que tivesse, Kiba não entraria sem antes se certificar que Hinata chegara. Gostava de cumprimenta-la logo na entrada do colégio e irritar o Uchiha.

Shino evitava se meter naquele duelo bobo entre o amigo e Sasuke, mas não conseguiu conter a pergunta quando Hinata e o namorado chegaram de mãos dadas e Kiba se adiantou para ir ao encontro deles.

- Porque não desisti? - Perguntou segurando o braço do Inuzuka.

- Ele vai magoa-la e quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer. - Kiba respondeu entredentes desviando o olhar do casal para encarar o amigo. - Eles mal se falavam e de repente o Uchiha a ama? Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Nem todos usam palavras para se expressar.

- O que isso significa? - Questionou encarando fixamente o amigo, porém sem possibilidade de saber se Shino fazia o mesmo por causa dos óculos escuro que o amigo sempre usava.

- Sasuke a observava demais, principalmente nas aulas de educação física.

Kiba franziu o cenho tentando lembrar de algo do tipo, porém não obteve sucesso. Nas aulas de educação física dificilmente reparava em algo fora da quadra.

- Ohayo Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! - Saudou Hinata com um sorriso tímido, a cintura sendo imediatamente enlaçada pelo namorado.

Kiba não conseguia evitar olhar para Sasuke com hostilidade, assim como o Uchiha não fazia questão de esconder a irritação que o amigo de sua namorada lhe causava. Foi um alívio quando o portão foi aberto para permitir a entrada dos alunos.

- Vamos! - Praticamente ordenou o Uchiha puxando Hinata.

- Esse cara trata a Hina como se fosse uma boneca de pano que pode levar aonde quer. - Resmungou Kiba rancoroso. - E você ainda acha que esse idiota a ama. Não vê? Ele a afasta de nós, os amigos dela, para usa-la sem consideração e depois descarta-la sem nada, como fez com as outras. Mas Hinata não é como as outras, é frágil demais, vai sofrer, chorar muito e... Hey, Shino, está me ouvindo? - Perguntou ao notar que a cabeça do amigo estava virada para o outro lado. Seguiu o olhar e não viu nada de interessante naquela direção, carros estacionados, a enorme doceria, alguns colegas de sua classe e outros estudantes do colégio. - O que tanto olha? - Ao não receber resposta balançou a mão na frente do rosto do Aburame. - O que você tem afinal?

Shino voltou a atenção para o colega, mas não disse nada, em silêncio caminhou para dentro do colégio.

Kiba voltou a procurar o que atraira a atenção do Aburame, mas novamente não encontrou nada importante. Bem, Shino sempre fora esquisito

***S2***

No outro extremo da rua do colégio Hashirama Senju, perto de uma doceria, cinco garotas aguardavam pacientes a líder do fã clube "Love Uchiha", quatro delas reclamavam enquanto a quinta se limitava a ouvir as queixas com um sorriso enigmático.

- Tentei falar com ela a semana toda, mas nada de me dirigir um olhar, ordem ou sugestão. – Disse Sakai alisando a saia do uniforme com aflição. - Estou dizendo, há algo errado.

- Ela tem me evitado também. – Informou Nana lembrando as diversas mensagens que enviara a sua "líder".

- Pensei que era só comigo... – Murmurou Sora. – As outras meninas do fã clube me perguntaram se já não é hora de escolher outra líder.

- Quem teria coragem de substitui-la? Ino nos mata só por pensar em fazer algo do tipo. – Alertou Yumé. – Além disso, as melhores ideias sempre partem da Ino. Não vejo como vamos afastar o nosso Sasu-kun da Hyuuga sem a ajuda dela.

Encostada no muro da doceria, Karin observava tudo com tédio. Aquelas criaturas eram patéticas, não conseguiam agir por conta própria e se desesperavam a toa. Os cantos de seus lábios pintados de carmin se inclinaram levemente. Ela, ao contrário, somente tinha que aguardar um telefonema para acabar com a festa da Hyuuga e, de brinde, encrencar Ino, Sakura e aquele fã clube idiota. Faltava muito pouco e, assim, ter Sasuke todinho para si. Só lamentava que nas últimas semanas Ino houvesse deixado de visita-la, não por saudade, mas por perder novas confissões comprometedoras.

- Olhem! – Hirumi apontou para o portão do colégio, por onde Ino adentrava ao lado de Shikamaru e Chouji. – Quem vai falar com ela?

Todas se calaram sem coragem de ir até a loira e questiona-la. Karin respirou fundo. Definitivamente pa-té-ti-cas.

- Eu vou. - Se ofereceu Yumé e, após juntar toda coragem que possuia, caminhou trêmula até a Yamanaka. - Ino, podemos conversar um pouco.

A loira dirigiu a colega um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Estou ocupada.

- É rapidinho.

- Sobre...? - Quis saber sem muito interesse.

- Sobre o fã clube é lógico.

- Lógico... - Ino dirigiu o olhar para um ponto atrás de Yumé. - Faça o que achar melhor.

- Mas você é a presidente, precisamos de sua opinião.

Ino fingiu não perceber a súplica na voz da garota, a ignorou e se afastou sem dizer nada. Yumé ficou estática por alguns segundos antes de voltar para perto das outras colegas.

- Creio que devemos nos virar sozinhas agora.

***S2***

Shikamaru encarou a amiga com atenção. Nas últimas semanas Ino estava diferente, mais pensativa e calada, isso, em sua opinião, não devia ser um bom sinal. Já fora suficiente estranho ela não pedir sua ajuda no trabalho de dias atrás e apresentar um seminário que Anko não encontrará sequer um defeito, sendo que, mesmo inteligente, Ino nunca demonstrara vontade de se dedicar sozinha a um projeto. Agora rejeitava colaborar no fã clube que ela fundará? Algo muito sério ocorrera para Ino ter uma atitude dessas.

Sempre atento a cada movimento da amiga, Shikamaru observou a face da colega se iluminar com um sorriso estonteante, as mãos de unhas sempre bem cuidadas puxar o longo rabo de cavalo para a frente do seu corpo acariciando-o e os olhos azulados e carregados de sensualidade fixos em algo a sua frente.

Curioso, Shikamaru seguiu o olhar da colega para saber o que causara tamanha transformação. Uma fina sobrancelha negra se levantou quando os olhos escuros do Nara caíram sobre a figura encapuzada do colega Aburame Shino.

***S2***

Vendo Sakura se aproximar cheia de dentes com um loiro sem noção ao lado, Sasuke lamentou não ter pensado em levar Hinata a algum lugar escondido do colégio para lancharem sozinhos. Odiava dividir a atenção da Hyuuga com outras pessoas, ainda mais com o casal de matracas.

- Hina, olha o que o Naruto me deu de presente de dois meses de namoro. - Sakura estendeu a mão curvada até os olhos da amiga, mostrando empolgada o anel de prata com o desenho de dois corações unidos no centro. – Não é lindo?

- Sim, muito lindo. – Respondeu com honestidade.

- É pra combinar com os brincos que me presenteou no primeiro mês. – Informou indicando com a outra mão um dos brincos de coração platinado.

- O que você deu pra Hinata, Sasuke?

Sasuke, que até o momento observava a euforia da rósea com tédio, encarou Naruto com a comum expressão vazia. O silêncio que se seguiu foi suficiente para o loiro dizer surpreso:

- Não me diga que não lhe deu nada.

Notando a tensão do namorado, Hinata foi em seu socorro.

- Sasuke me presenteou com o Saske.

- Ahh! Não vale, porque a ideia foi do Itachi. – Naruto informou

- Por Kami Naruto, deixa o Sasuke em paz. – Sakura sussurou em súplica. A aura negra envolvendo o Uchiha aumentava a cada segundo, temia que o rostinho lindo do namorado sofresse algum dano por causa de sua língua grande.

Hinata segurou a mão de Sasuke com carinho, esperou que ele a olhasse e sorriu.

- O maior presente que recebi é o amor do Sasuke.

- Também não vale, ele amou muitas garo...

Sasuke começou a se erguer para calar a boca do amigo na base da porrada, mas Sakura foi mais rápida.

- NARUTOOOOOO! – Gritou e deu um cascudo barulhento no topo da cabeça do Uzumaki.

- Ai, Sakura-chan! – Com lágrimas nos olhos massageou o local golpeado. As vezes sua namorada era violenta demais com ele. – O que fiz dessa vez?

- O QUE FEZ? AINDA PERGUNTA?!

- Baka.

- Não fale assim da minha namorada.

- O baka é você.

- Nani? Você que esquece... – Teve a boca tapada pela mão da namorada.

- Perdoa as asneiras do Naruto, Hina-chan. – Pediu sem graça.

- T-tudo bem...

Sem perceber, Hinata soltou a mão do Uchiha e ajeitou o corpo de uma forma que colocou uma pequena distância entre eles. Não era novidade que ele saíra com outras garotas, algumas que nem chegaram a receber o status de namorada, mas ouvir Naruto, melhor amigo de Sasuke, dizer que não era a única a quem o Uchiha declarara amor fez seu coração apertar com insegurança. Temia que seu destino fosse semelhante aos das outras.

***S2***

Os olhos rubros seguiam cada mínimo movimento do casal sentado alguns metros a frente, sorria com satisfação e maldade enquanto os ouvidos, colados ao seu celular, escutavam a notícia que aguardara com ansiedade nos últimos dias. Finalmente teria o que tanto desejava.

- Qual o motivo da alegria?

Karin se assustou com aparição de Suigetsu praticamente sobre a mesa que ocupava, a boca perigosamnete perto da sua. Rápida deu por encerrada a ligação, levantou e empurrou o corpo de Suigetsu da sua frente.

- Não te interessa. - Respondeu antes de se afastar apressada.

Os lábios de Suigetsu distenderam com satisfação expondo os dentes afiados e brilhantes. Previa que em breve descobriria o que causará tanta felicidade a sua ruivinha bipolar e se divertiria muito com isso.

***S2***

No fim das aulas Sasuke levou Hinata para a sua casa. Depois de horas ao lado de uma Hinata apática, decidiu fazer algo que remediaria o mal que as palavras impensadas de Naruto causaram nela. Queria sua doce e carinhosa namorada e teria exatamente isso.

- Tenho que ir pra casa.

Sasuke respirou fundo e depositou um rápido beijo sobre os lábios crispados.

- Depois te levo. – Sem vontade de ouvir uma nova recusa, a escoltou para dentro, subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto. Largou a mão dela e foi até a mesa de computador.

Desnorteda pela forma que era arrastada casa a dentro, Hinata não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar, pois, embora já tivesse ido a casa deles diversas vezes, normalmente não passava da sala desde a briga dele com Itachi porque, segundo Sasuke, era melhor evitar a tentação. Ficou em absoluto suspense enquanto o observava remexer a gaveta da mesa, até que finalmente ele ficou de frente para ela e aproximou-se com os olhos cravado nos seus. Por alguns instantes se perdeu na imensidão negra, até que sentiu o toque das mãos deles em sua camisa, na altura de seu peito esquerdo. Espantada abaixou o olhar a tempo de ve-lo prender um broche dourado com o formado de um leque oval no local.

- É uma jóia de família, um prendedor com a insígnia do meu clã. – Sasuke informou antes de encaixar o indicador e o polegar no queixo dela para levanta-lo com carinho e ter acesso aos olhos enluarados. – Significa que agora você é uma Uchiha, a minha Uchiha.

- E-eu n-não... Não posso ficar com algo tão importante... Não quando sei que se não fosse aquela confusão toda... Você nunca me notaria... – Gaguejou nervosamente antes de ter o corpo envolvido em um abraço apertado.

- Eu sempre te notei. – Sasuke disse surpreendendo-a. – É difícil não notar a única garota que não me perseguia pelos corredores e que teve o mau gosto de se apaixonar pelo baka do Naruto. Sou observador, sei do que tem alergia, que cor gosta, que fica linda quando sorri e sexy com a roupa de educação física. – Hinata corou violentamente e afundou o rosto contra o corpo do Uchiha. – Também sei que você é loucamente apaixonada por mim. – Ouviu a risada dela e relaxou. - Admito que nunca pretendi me aproximar e que preferia continuar tendo romances passageiros. – Sorriu quando Hinata lhe deu um soquinho no peito. – Mas agora quero unicamente uma garota tímida e que cora fácil chamada Hinata.

- Você só diz o que quero escutar.

- Se escutar isso te deixa feliz então tentarei dizer mais vezes. – Beijou a face ruborizada. – Demorei pra notar que meu interesse ia além de puro desejo, mas agora admito que te amo... Muito mais do que acho seguro...

- Seguro?! – O encarou confusa.

Não recebeu uma resposta e nem pensou em cobra-la depois de Sasuke reinvindicar seus lábios. Esquecia do mundo quando ele a beijava, tudo ao seu redor sumia e sentir era a sua única prioridade, por isso não opôs resistência quando ele a deitou sobre a cama com as mãos fortes acariciando a pele descoberta de sua cintura e barriga.

- Sasuke... Opa! Desculpa maninho!

Sentaram apressados, arrumaram cabelo e roupas com gestos aflitos enquanto olhavam ao mesmo tempo para a porta que fora novamente fechada. Encararam-se e riram ao notar a surpresa, desespero e frustação que ambos tinham na face. Para surpresa do Uchiha foi Hinata que tomou a iniciativa de abraça-lo pelo pescoço para voltarem a deitar sobre a cama, mas, para sua desilusão, ela não parecia disposta a ir além de um abraço.

- Melhor te levar pra sua casa.

- Posso ficar só mais um pouquinho? – Pediu manhosa se aconchegando ao corpo do namorado.

- Pode. – Sasuke sussurou inalando o perfume suave que emanava da pele alva e tentadora. Beijou a franja dela para conter a vontade de dizer que, se ela quisesse, podia ficar a eternidade em seus braços. Expor seus sentimentos era difícil, mas pior seria deixar evidente que seria capaz de tudo para agradar a namorada, que a felicidade dela lhe era mais importante que a própria. Esperava nunca ser posto a prova.

* * *

**N/A – Mil desculpas pela demora. Como faz muito tempo (quase um ano) que não atualizo, **

** cheguei ao cúmulo de ter de reler a fic pra não escrever besteira nes****se O.O Acho que não consegui, né? Rs. **

**Perdão pelos erros e se estiver uma porcaria ou confuso, queria escrever algo melhor mas se fosse fazê-lo demoraria muito mais tempo, algo que me falta nos últimos meses. **

**Ai, ai, apesar de admitir meus erros não ****garanto que atualizarei em breve, só posso prometer não abandonar nem essa e nem as demais fics de minha autoria e muito menos as que leio enquanto ****viver**** (indireta para as assassinas de ficwriters com atualizações atrasadas, rsrs).**

**Espero que gostem do cap****ítulo e que não tenha ficado muito confuso.**

**Big bjs **

**Moon**


	16. Vídeo

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem... Mas uso e abuso deles xD**

**Quero agradecer as recomendações que recebi no Nyah de:**

**Harumi, obrigada pelos elogios e por suas palavras a respeito da fic, não podiam ser mais perfeitas *-***

**Ni Hyuuga, menina fico sem palavras só por saber que tenho uma leitora que é uma ficwritter que admiro, mas fiquei sem palavras com sua recomendação e seu review, fiquei besta, e isso é bom, se pudesse colocava os dois em uma moldura na parede *-***

_***S2***_

**Na vingança e no amor a mulher é geralmente mais bárbara que o homem. (Nietszche)**

_***S2***_

Sasuke olhou as horas pela décima vez desde que sentara junto aos amigos no intervalo, arrumou o lanche da namorada, um suco de caixinha e uma maça, e terminou de comer o bolinho que ela lhe fizera antes de voltar a verificar o relógio.

Sakura e Naruto observavam com curiosidade a agonia do colega, divididos entre a vontade de rir e de despreocupá-lo.

- Qual é cara, Hinata disse que chegaria em até dez minutos, não precisa se estressar.

Sasuke encarou o colega com raiva, ainda não perdoara o Uzumaki pela situação difícil em que o colocara dois dias antes.

- Afinal, sobre o que ela foi falar com a Shizune? – Sakura quis saber após terminar de beber seu suco.

- Não sei. Parecia bem e até pediu para não acompanha-la.

- Olhe, ela chegou. - Sakura apontou a entrada do refeitório, a alguns metros de onde estavam, onde Hinata acabara de passar e sorriu ao ver o Uchiha, em vez de aguardar a Hyuuga se aproximar, preferir ir ao encontro dela.

Atentos, Sakura e Naruto perceberam, mesmo distantes, o quanto Sasuke zelava pela namorada, a forma como segurou suas mãos dela junto ao peito, e a preocupação com que a olhou ao falar algo, provavelmente querendo saber o motivo dela ter procurado a enfermeira do colégio.

Hinata corou e disse algo, provavelmente muito baixo, pois Sasuke inclinou o corpo na direção dela como para ouvir melhor. Ao voltar à posição de antes, sorriu e abraçou a namorada, embalando-a em seus braços e aguçando a curiosidade dos amigos.

- Como vai Sakura-chan?

Sakura voltou à atenção para a mesa, que Karin ocupara quase que totalmente ao praticamente deitar sobre o móvel.

_- _Estava _ótima_ até você aparecer.

- Não seja tão cruel. - Se inclinou em direção à rósea, o rosto praticamente encostando ao dela. - Ou pode acabar se arrependendo.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Um aviso. – Voltou à atenção para Naruto, que estava concentrado na conversa entre as duas. – Sua namorada é bem estressadinha, não acha querido?

- Garota é melhor sumir da minha frente ou a arremessarei daqui até a lata de lixo. - Sakura avisou ao levantar irada com o descaramento de Karin.

- Calma Sakura! – Naruto pediu segurando os ombros da namorada para chamar-lhe a atenção. – Ela só quer te irritar, esqueça.

- E conseguiu. Quem ela pensa que é pra te chamar de _querido_? – Voltou à atenção para Karin, disposta a levar a briga adiante, porém a ruiva já sumira de seu campo de visão. – Onde ela foi?

- Que diferença faz? – Naruto beijou a face da namorada e sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Você fica linda com ciúmes.

- Te arrebento se proteger novamente uma garota que te chamar de querido na minha frente.

Naruto riu sem graça, coçando a nuca com desconforto. Às vezes Sakura era assustadora.

_***S2***_

O sinal tocou estridente ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata chegou à mesa com Sasuke. Sem alternativa, Hinata pegou seu lanche e saiu caminhando enquanto bebia seu suco de uva e mordia apressada sua maçã. Antes de chegar a sua sala, sentiu o braço molhado, reparando que o suco vazara da embalagem e sujara a manga de sua camisa e a saia, por isso jogou fora o suco e o que restou da maça, parou em um bebedouro para lavar as mãos e seguiu para a classe. Ao chegar a sua casa cuidaria do uniforme.

Sentou em seu lugar e instantes depois o professor de matemática entrou.

Na metade da aula sua garganta começou a coçar e, mesmo se esforçando, não conseguiu conter a vontade de tossir.

Sasuke a olhou e Hinata sorriu para tranquiliza-lo. Odiava atrair olhares para si, mesmo que de forma involuntária, mas à medida que os minutos foram passando a tosse foi ficando mais forte e prolongada, além disso, sua face começou a coçar, sua boca formigava e a língua parecia dobrar de tamanho.

Percebendo o que tinha puxou de leve o braço de Sasuke.

- S-Sasuk-ke... – Cobriu com a mão o estomago, que começara a doer e revirar, e se apoio em Sasuke quando tudo pareceu girar.

Tirando a atenção da explicação do professor para a namorada, Sasuke e se surpreendeu ao ver a face avermelhada, os lábios inchados e os olhos lagrimejando. Já vira aquilo antes, quando tinha nove anos e fora parar na enfermaria ao se machucar durante uma partida de futebol. Hinata fora colocada ao seu lado quase desfalecida por ter comido um doce a base de amendoim que outra colega oferecera. Lembrava de ter ficado impressionado com a forma que a face normalmente branca ficara cheia de marcas avermelhada, assim como se assustara ao ouvir que se não tivessem percebido a tempo Hinata poderia ter morrido.

- Merda! – Sasuke a ergueu nos braço e saiu correndo em direção à porta para surpresa dos colegas e do professor, que só ouviu o Uchiha gritar antes de desaparecer de sua vista. – A Hinata esta tendo uma crise alérgica.

O caminho até a enfermaria nunca parecera tão longe para Sasuke. Correu pelos corredores ignorando quem se colocasse em seu caminho, precisava chegar logo ao seu destino, o único lugar no colégio que sabia que salvaria Hinata.

Entrou na enfermaria sem bater surpreendendo Shizune.

- O que...?

- Crise alérgica. – Sasuke disse colocando Hinata sobre a cama.

Vendo o estado da Hyuuga, que continuava a tossir e parecia ter falta de ar, Shizune pegou o molho de chaves que deixava preso no cinto, abriu o armário de remédios, pegou uma ampola de adrenalina e uma seringa que encheu com o líquido, indo apressada até Hinata para aplicar o medicamento na perna dela.

- Isso vai interromper os sintomas, mas terei que leva-la ao hospital para mais exames e acompanhamento.

- Eu vou com você.

Shizune concordou e chamou por interfone sua auxiliar na enfermaria, para informar Tsunade de sua saída e solicitar que avisasse os parentes de Hinata.

***S2***

Fazia algum tempo que Sasuke saíra correndo com Hinata no colo, gritando que ela estava tendo um ataque alérgico, e, mesmo tentando, a preocupação não deixava Sakura se concentrar. Queria que as aulas daquele dia terminassem para que pudesse sair atrás de notícias do colega.

Seu celular começou a tocar e, surpreendente, não foi o único. A sala foi dominada por diversos toques e musicas. Alguns alunos verificavam os celulares enquanto outros desligavam em respeito à aula e a expressão severa do professor Asuma. Sakura desligou, mas Naruto não. Ia repreender o namoradão, quando ouviu batidas na porta e Danzou entrou após Asuma permitir.

- Alunas Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino, me acompanhem até a diretoria.

- Por qual motivo? – Ino exigiu saber desviando os olhos da tela de seu celular antes de verificar a mensagem que recebera.

Danzou a encarou intensamente, sem acreditar que a jovem questionara uma ordem.

- Venham comigo imediatamente! – Ordenou ficando satisfeito ao ser obedecido sem uma nova contestação.

Sem entender o motivo de ser chamada na diretoria, ainda mais junto de Ino, Sakura se colocou a perguntar que atitude sua despertara o interesse da diretora e onde Ino entrava nessa história. Porém não encontrava nenhuma justificativa, nas últimas semanas sequer conversava com a loira, preferindo ficar o mais longe possível da colega que ameaçara seu namoro.

Entrou nervosa na sala de Tsunade ficando pior ao reparar na expressão carregada da diretora.

- Qual das duas vai me explicar isso? – Tsunade virou um pequeno dvd player para as jovens.

Sem entender nada, Sakura e Ino fitaram a tela e, conforme as imagens iam se sucedendo, ambas ficaram boquiabertas e inquietadas com o a conclusão que a diretora tirara após assistir aquilo.

O vídeo mostrava as duas falando mal de Hinata, contando sobre como a Hyuuga ficara assustada com os ratos em sua bolsa, rindo ao lembrarem dos grito que ela soltara quando a água do chuveiro que usara no vestiário esfriara e planejando novas formas de tortura-la e tornar os dias dela no colégio os piores possíveis. E, para fechar com chave de ouro e apertar a corda no pescoço de Sakura e Ino, aparecia à última conversa que a rósea tivera antes de se afastar das maquinações do fã clube do Uchiha.

_~S2~_

– _Como foi o programa de casais? – Ouviram uma voz fina questionar cm desdém._

– _Bom e muito esclarecedor. – Sakura respondeu situada bem em frente a câmera._

– _O Sasuke pareceu furioso com a Hinata? – Ino quis saber, sentada sobre um puff logo atrás de Sakura._

– _Um pouco. - Sakura respondeu. - Nunca o vi olhar para uma garota daquela forma._

_Voltou-se para a Ino. _

_- Ofereci um chocolate com amendoim... Nossa, a Hyuuga é alérgica ao maldito amendoim._

_Ino se levantou do puff que ocupava._

– _O que não posso é fantasiar e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. – Sakura recomendou e novamente a voz fina se fez ouvir._

– _O que vamos fazer agora?_

– _Não se preocupe, vou resolver. – A loira garantiu. _

_A tela ficou escura, mas ainda se pode ouvir a voz de Sakura pronunciar:_

– _Temos que elimina-la. _

_~S2~_

- A colega de vocês está no hospital por culpa de uma paixonite juvenil? – Tsunade perguntou após desligar o aparelho.

- Diretora, juro que não tenho culpa... – Sakura começou a se defender, mas Tsunade a cortou rapidamente.

- Quer dizer que não fizeram nada do que aparecessem dizendo que fizeram?

- Bem... Eu fiz, mas tem muita coisa alterada nesse vídeo e...

- Assumem que perseguiram A Hyuuga nos últimos meses?

- Sim, mas...

- Tinham conhecimento de que ela é alérgica?

- Sim, porém...

- De alguma forma envenenaram sua colega.

Sakura abriu a boca para negar, mas Ino foi mais rápida e até mais ousada em sua resposta.

- Por favor, né! Sou loira, mas não burra. Que tipo de idiota deixaria provas de seu crime? Tá na cara que é armação, e das bem óbvias.

- Ah, claro! A senhorita gostaria de dizer quem "armaria" isso com as duas.

- A Karin, lógico.

- Lógico! E por quê?

- Pra nos encrencar.

Só naquele instante Sakura lembrou que o local em que as imagens foram filmadas era o quarto da ruiva. A maldita dera um jeito de incrimina-las e, pelo que tudo indicava, causara a alergia de Hinata.

Observou com apreensão o cenho franzido e o sorriso forçado de Tsunade. A diretora queria esgana-las.

- Tem provas disso Yamanaka?

Ela primeira vez desde que começara a falar, Ino titubeou.

- Eh... Não, mas é óbvio...

- A única coisa óbvia é que as duas serão expulsas. – Bradou ao se erguer e esmurrar a mesa.

Sakura imaginou que a mesa substituirá a cabeça delas.

- Não pode nos expulsar. – Ino se ergueu. – Se o fizer terá que expulsar todas as garotas do fã clube que contribuíram conosco, que não são poucas te garanto.

- Posso expulsa-la agora mesmo. Tenho imagens de vocês duas tramando contra uma colega.

- Essas imagens foram adulteradas. Meu pai é um advogado brilhante, não vai ser difícil provar que sou inocente. – Sorriu desafiante. - No entanto, se persistir com na expulsam, terá que fazer o mesmo com as garotas que menciono no vídeo e com todas do fã clube, que garanto, não são poucas.

Tsunade a encarou com raiva, mas Ino não transpareceu medo. Não podia deixar a diretora expulsa-la por algo que não fizera, pelo menos não totalmente.

- As duas estão suspensas até que possa conversar com seus pais. Voltem as suas salas, peguem suas coisas, vão para casa e só voltem com seus pais do lado. – Tsunade proferiu voltando a sentar. – Agora saiam da minha frente!

Saíram apressadas e no trajeto de volta a classe Sakura não conseguiu mais segurar sua ira para com a colega.

- O que deu na sua cabeça pra envenenar a Hinata?

- Ficou doida? Você tem muito mais acesso a Hyuuga, nem por isso estou te culpando.

- Nunca fara algo assim.

- Muito menos eu. – Retrucou Ino. – Karin fez isso, só temos que provar e nos livraremos do castigo.

- Não posso ser expulsa. Isso fica gravado no histórico. – Arregalou os olhos ao lembrar a exigência de Tsunade. – Minha mãe vai me matar quando contar o que aconteceu.

- Não se preocupe Testuda, conseguiremos provar nossa inocência.

- Acontece que não somos totalmente inocentes.

- Uma coisa de cada vez. – Filosofou a loira antes de entrarem na sala.

Cada uma seguiu para seu lugar para recolher o material.

Sakura sentou, pegou a bolsa e começou a colocar tudo que havia sobre a mesa nela, após terminar, voltou-se para o namorado para explicar que teria que sair mais cedo, mas a forma que Naruto a encarou fez seu coração parar e sua boca abriu e fechou sem que por ela passasse qualquer som. Ele nunca a olhara daquela forma, como se borbulhasse de raiva.

De repente sentiu algo acerta-la na cabeça e viu uma bolinha de papel cair sobre sua mesa, virou e se deparou com vários pares de olhos que se revezavam entre ela e Ino com a mesma fúria presente nos olhos de Naruto e Tsunade.

Logo ambas eram alvo de mais bolinhas de papel, o professor, sem entender nada, ordenou que parassem, mas os alunos gritavam insultos enquanto continuavam os ataques.

- Parem com isso! – Naruto gritou protegendo a namorada com o corpo e ameaçando. – Se mais alguém se atrever a jogar algo nela vai ter que se entender comigo.

- Olhe isso, elas feriram a Hina-chan. – Uma garota disse estendendo seu aparelho celular.

- Eu vi. – Naruto disse com tom desgostoso. – Mas não somos as pessoas certas para puni-las, principalmente você Sakai que faz parte desse fã clube idiota.

A jovem voltou a sentar com a face abaixada.

- Obrigada, Naruto! – Tentou beija-lo no rosto, mas Naruto a afastou.

- Não me agradeça Sakura. – Pediu ao sentar sem lhe dirigir mais nenhum olhar.

O silêncio opressor incomodou Sakura muito mais que as bolinhas de papel e os insultos. Segurando a vontade de chorar saiu da sala seguida por Ino.

***S2***

Sentado em frente ao quarto em que Hinata era medicada, com os olhos fixos na tela de seu celular, Sasuke crispou os lábios e desejou nunca ter entrado na vida dela. Quisera protege-la, mas falhara.

- Seu maldito! – Ouviu, segundos antes de ser erguido do lugar pelo colarinho da camisa. – Ela poderia ter morrido por sua causa. – Disse com a feição enfurecida. – Está satisfeito com o que suas fãs malucas fizeram com a Hina? – Perguntou antes de joga-lo de volta ao banco que ocupava antes do acesso de raiva do Hyuuga. – Diga alguma coisa. – Exigiu chutando a perna do Uchiha que não reagiu.

Neji estava furioso. Primeiro vira o vídeo de duas lunáticas declarando em alto e bom som que fariam tudo para machucar sua prima, depois recebera uma ligação avisando que Hinata passara mal no colégio e foi levada para o hospital. Não fora difícil ligar uma coisa na outra, assim como não era preciso muito esforço para saber que o Uchiha era o maior culpado do que acontecera com sua prima.

- Avisei Hinata de que você era uma fonte de problemas, mas ela não me ouviu, agora tentarei uma nova forma de lidar com esse namoro absurdo. Se afaste da Hinata. – Pediu.

Sasuke levantou e, sem olhar para o Hyuuga, caminhou devagar em direção ao longo corredor que levava pra saída.

- Me ouviu Uchiha? Quero você longe da minha prima.

Sasuke não parou, mentalmente considerava que Neji estava sendo suave, merecia um tratamento muito pior, mil vezes mais cruel. E teria. Iria se encarregar disso.

***S2***

Como sempre fazia ao chegar em casa, Itachi foi até o quarto do irmão e estranhou ao abrir a porta e se deparar com ele deitado no escuro, em cima das cobertas, um braço sobre os olhos e outro pousado sobre o peito.

- Sasuke, está bem? – Se aproximou preocupado ao não ouvir resposta. – Está com dor de cabeça?

- Deixe-me sozinho.

- Vamos, irmãozinho, me diga o que tem pra ficar enfurnado no quarto como um morcego. – Sentou ao lado do irmão que nem se moveu. – Já jantou?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tenho sua tutelar, então é da minha conta. – Retrucou e sorriu ao imaginar o motivo da depressão do menor. – Brigou com a Hinata. Tolo, seja o que tenha acontecido tudo se resolve. O charme Uchiha nunca falha. – Completou com humor na esperança de animar o caçula.

- Nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que desejamos.

- O que isso significa?

- Não te interessa. – Sasuke sentou somente para empurrar o irmão pra fora de sua cama. – Eu não me meto na sua vida, então não se meta na minha.

- Certo, certo! – Itachi levantou e foi em direção à saída. – Espero que seu humor melhore.

Somente ao ver a porta fechada, Sasuke acendeu o abajur ao lado de sua cama e observou a foto que tinha na mão. Ele e Hinata se olhando como se só existissem eles dois no mundo.

Apagou a luz, fechou os olhos negros com força e voltou a deitar apertando a fotografia contra o peito, como se ela pudesse amenizar a confusão em seu interior, dissipar as nuvens que cobriam seu relacionamento, tornar tudo perfeito novamente. Doía tomar consciência de que aquele era o fim.

***S2***

**N/A/baka – Essa fic deveria se chamar enfermaria já que sempre tenho ideias de levar a Hinata pra lá :/ Aliais, não sei por qual motivo imaginei que falar sobre alergia era fácil (talvez muito comédia romântica), passei meses só pesquisando e ainda acho que posso ter escrito bobagens . Bem, tentei ao máximo deixar o capítulo bom, acho que não consegui... Mas me comprometi a termina-la e esquecer minha vontade de excluir e começar tudo de novo de outro jeito. Quem nunca teve uma vontade semelhante que atire a primeira pedra... Brincadeira, não façam isso xD**

**Antes que perguntem, mas pra frente explicarei como a Hinata teve uma reação alérgica, tudo está na minha cabeça ha meses e tenho uma explicação que faz todo sentido quando unido a tudo que contei sobre os personagens até aqui.**

**Respostas aos reviews que não enviei por MP**

**Cristiane, meu coração também está na mesma situação, mas preencho a vaga com a família, amigos e as fanfics, ler e escrever é a minha paixão *.***

**Carine Santos, amo escrever e ler essas partes românticas e torço pra que consiga o seu Sasuke ;) Itachi é meu muso inspirador, sempre tento incluir ele nos capítulos *.***

**Big bjs, Moon**


	17. Delicada

**Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, se fosse meu jamais o Itachi morreria, jamais. u.u**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

**Bi-chan (Aglaubia), pelos conselhos e sugestões que me deu – e que utilizei - para esse e para os próximos capítulos e pela cobrança constante. Acreditem se me deixam por conta própria esse capítulo demoraria muito mais porque sou avoada em relação a tempo. :/ **

**Ni Hyuuga, porque sinto que não agradeci devidamente o carinho que colocou em sua recomendação e reviews. Cada um deles me encheram de euforia, você enxerga até o que não coloco nos capítulos, rs. Por tudo isso coloquei uma parte especialmente em sua homenagem. ^^**

**~*S2*~**

"**A maldade é como a gravidade, basta um empurrãozinho." (Coringa)**

**~*S2*~**

Tédio. Essa única palavra resumia os dois últimos dias. Era tedioso observar as cores do céu mudarem gradativamente através da janela, amanhecer, entardecer, anoitecer e assim sucessivamente, sem sequer uma novidade do namorado. Em alguns momentos, quando discava o número do celular do Uchiha e não era contestada, o tédio dava lugar à preocupação. Algo estava tremendamente errado para que Sasuke houvesse sumido após o incidente na sexta.

Deveria ter anotado o número do telefone residencial dele.

Girou o corpo na cama, ficando de barriga para baixo, o braço caindo preguiçoso sobre a cabeça de Saske, acariciando-o distraída enquanto ele brincava com um osso de plástico.

- Talvez esteja chateado por não ter ido encontra-lo após as aulas como combinei. - Supôs, recebendo um olhar rápido do cachorro. - A culpa não foi minha. Neji-nii-san que me escoltou pra casa. - Justificou atraindo toda a atenção do filhote. - Mas ele deveria, pelo menos, ficar ao meu lado no hospital, não acha?

O cachorro inclinou a cabeça encarando-a fixamente. Hinata decidiu que isso significava concordância.

- E se estiver doente? - Questionou preocupada, acariciando com o polegar o broche dourado no alto de sua camisa lilás. – Mas não custava atender o celular... A menos que esteja desligado ou quebrado... Já sei! Vou levar um lanche para ele. - Anunciou empolgada com a ideia de visita-lo. - Que acha? - Considerou o aparente sorriso canino com língua de fora um sinal positivo.

Pulou da cama, colocou as sandálias e saiu apressada do quarto com Saske acompanhando-a.

Entrou na cozinha e abriu o armário e a geladeira em busca de ingredientes para os sanduíches, além de pegar frutas.

A cozinheira, habituada com a presença da Hyuuga, a ajudou a arrumar tudo em uma cesta de vime, enquanto a ouvia cantarolar baixinho, feliz com a alegria dela.

**~*S2*~**

Após alguns dias frequentando-a, a casa dos Aburame não parecia ameaçadora e Ino até gostava do lugar, mas, a aura sombria que emanava de Shino, que estava parado em frente à porta barrando sua passagem, reavivava sua primeira impressão. Mesmo com os óculos escuros e a expressão neutra dificultando saber ao certo o que se passava com Shino, sabia por intuição que estava furioso e era melhor não insistir em entrar. Lógico que, sabendo o quanto ele gostava da Hyuuga, esperava aquela atitude, porém tivera esperança que acreditasse em sua inocência.

- Juro que dessa vez não tenho culpa. - Repetiu e levou a mão em direção ao jovem com a intenção de toca-lo, porém a vibração carregada que emanava dele a fez desistir. - Você sempre diz que sou inteligente, como pode acreditar que seria estúpida para fazer algo assim?

- Por quê? - Shino cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. - Porque todas do seu fã clube são capazes de qualquer idiotice por causa dessa paixão obsessiva pelo Sasuke.

- Só que eu não. - Afirmou nervosa. - Sequer cheguei perto dela nos últimos dias.

Shino voltou à face para dentro da casa, uma mão agarrando a maçaneta da porta.

- O que preciso fazer para que acredite em mim? - Perguntou ao notar que ele estava prestes a colocar um fim na conversa.

- Nada. - Foi à resposta que deu sem se voltar para ela. - Não me deve satisfação. Porque não tenta com a pessoa certa?

Desanimada, se virou para ir embora. Seria tão fácil se tudo que precisasse para provar sua inocência fosse pedir desculpas para Hinata.

**~*S2*~**

Quando a porta da casa dos Uchiha foi aberta por Itachi, Hinata corou. Com o corpo inclinado para dentro da residência, mas os pés firmemente plantados do lado de fora, procurou Sasuke. Ainda não esquecera o que acontecera na única vez que entrara sozinha. Não que achasse que Itachi fosse ataca-la, não de novo.

- Que bom te ver! - Exclamou Itachi envolvendo a Hyuuga em um abraço. - Meu irmão parece uma fera engaiolada longe de você.

Hinata sorriu com o comentário, ficando séria ao lembrar a conclusão que chegara com o "sumiço" dele.

- Ele está doente?

- Não. Só de péssimo humor.- Ele olhou para a cesta com curiosidade. - Vão fazer um piquenique?

- Não exatamente. Achei que ele gostaria de um lanche. - Corou levemente. - Acha que fiz mal?

- Ao contrário. - Com um braço sobre os ombros dela, a levou para a sala após fechar a porta. - Ele está estranho e não tem comido muito. Até achei que tinham brigado. - Comentou.

- Não brigamos... - Começou e antes que acrescentasse que Sasuke não atendera suas ligações, foi interrompida pelo tom irritado na voz do namorado.

- O que faz aqui?

Olharam para as escadas, por onde Sasuke descia observando-os com expressão sombria.

Presumindo que a raiva dele fosse causada por ciúmes, pois Itachi permanecia enlaçando sua cintura, Hinata se afastou do Uchiha mais velho e, com um sorriso apaixonado, foi na direção dele para abraça-lo. Sorriso que se apagou quando foi afastada.

Estranhando a atitude e o olhar contrariado do namorado, Hinata disse:

- Fiz um lanche para comemos juntos...

- Não quero nada de você. Pode voltar para sua casa.

- O-o q-que...?

- Ficou surda? Quero que vá embora e não volte nunca mais. – Pediu antes de informar com frieza. - Nosso namoro acabou.

Hinata o encarou em choque.

- Enlouqueceu? - Itachi questionou tão, ou mais descrente que a Hyuuga.

- Só estou dizendo para essa garota sair da nossa casa.

- Essa garota é a sua namorada, esqueceu?

Sasuke riu desdenhoso.

- Não preciso de uma puritana como namorada. – Os olhos negros percorrendo o corpo feminino de cima a baixo e encarando-a com desprezo. - Cansei de brincar de casinha e não ganhar nada com isso.

As palavras gélidas fizeram Hinata estremecer e sentir o coração despedaçar.

- M-mas S-Sasuke... E-eu te amo... E v-você me ama...

- Hinata, devia aprender que um cara mente pra levar uma garota pra cama. – Retrucou com olhar vazio e sorriso cínico. – Fique feliz por essa farsa acabar antes que se machucasse.

- Nosso namoro não é uma farsa. – Hinata gritou temendo que a bola que se formara em sua garganta não permitisse a saída de sua voz.

- Qual o seu problema, Sasuke? - Itachi questionou ficando entre os dois.

Sem responder, Sasuke ergueu um braço e olhou para o relógio de pulso.

– Perdi tempo demais com vocês, tenho um encontro.

Terminou de descer as escadas e passou pelos dois sem olha-los.

Observando-o abrir a porta, Hinata sentia que uma parte sua fora arrancada, cada momento ao lado de Sasuke vieram a sua mente e, em um impulso, correu para abraça-lo com foça, os peitos comprimidos contra as costas dele.

Sem se voltar ele segurou suas mãos, empurrou-as pra trás e continuou seu caminho.

Sentiu o corpo mole diante da consciência de que ele não a queria mais, e só não desabou porque Itachi a amparou, segurando seus ombros.

- Calma, seja lá o que deu no tolo do meu irmão, tenho certeza que mentiu. – Segurou seu rosto, obrigando-a a encara-lo e prometeu. - Descobrirei porque disse essas bobagens.

- E-ele disse que não me ama... Q-que nunca amou... – Automaticamente levou a mão até o prendedor que Sasuke lhe dera.

Seu movimento foi acompanhado pelos olhos do Uchiha mais velho.

- Ele mentiu. – Itachi repetiu convicto. - E a prova disso é esse amuleto.

Hinata ergueu os olhos úmidos para Itachi e depois os desceu para a pequena joia.

- Nossa família trabalha com joias a gerações e há muito tempo criou o costume de presentear quem se ama com um amuleto com o formato da insígnia do nosso clã, tornando quem o usa em um Uchiha. Meu pai presentou minha mãe e, quando eu completei doze anos, me deu um junto com um longo discurso. – Contou com um sorriso triste ao recordar que ele tivera a missão de entregar a joia e a explicação ao caçula. - Sasuke nunca o daria se não a amasse.

Hinata apertou o broche com força, esperançosa de que Itachi estivesse certo.

**~*S2*~**

Andando sem rumo por vários minutos, Sasuke sorriu com tristeza ao notar que seus pés o levaram ao local em que dera o primeiro beijo em Hinata.

A praça em frente o colégio estava deserta, o vento balançava a copa das arvores fazendo algumas folhas se soltarem e darem piruetas no ar antes de caírem sobre a grama, algumas sendo lançadas para muito longe de sua origem. Uma caiu no banco em que sentou. Pegou a folha e a girou devagar, observando um lado depois o outro com olhos opacos, sem realmente enxergar a folha. Revivia cada momento que passara ao lado da Hyuuga.

O primeiro beijo...

_~*S2*~_

_Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, fazendo-o notar a dúvida que dominava os perolados junto com um brilho atrativo que o chamava._

– _Sas... Sasuke..._

– _Feche os olhos. - Ordenou num murmúrio e sorriu de lado quando ela obedeceu sem pestanejar, totalmente entregue._

_Desejoso, fitou a boca rosada da Hyuuga e, por fim, o roçou a sua na dela em uma carícia leve, sentindo uma corrente elétrica percorre-lo ao ouvi-la suspirar quando contornou com a língua a pele macia. Hinata entreabrira os lábios permitindo sua exploração avida, as mãos pequenas deslizando suavemente por tórax. _

_Sasuke a estreitou, necessitando sentir o corpo dela mais perto do seu, e ela parecia desejar o mesmo, pois contornou seu pescoço com os braços e acariciou seus cabelos com timidez. _

_Encerrou o beijo quando estava quase sem ar, à respiração quente e apressada dela colidindo com a sua em igual estado. Abriu os olhos e fitou os inocentes olhos brancos com um leve tom lilás cercando-o. Queria beija-la novamente, sendo honesto, queria possui-la, dominar seus pensamentos e fazê-la esquecer do amor que nutria por Naruto. Nunca se sentira daquela forma antes. Naquele momento decidiu que ela lhe pertenceria._

_~*S2*~_

A primeira vez que ela o abraçara e beijara por iniciativa própria, mesmo que na ocasião fosse só um selinho. A briga que tiveram porque ele bateu - e com razão - em Kiba, e a reconciliação...

_~*S2*~_

_Puxou Hinata de forma que caísse em seu colo, envolvendo a cintura fina com seus braços. _

_- Queria saber o que faz aqui afinal? Pensei que não queria mais me ver. – Notou o tom frio que utilizara sem querer e, para amenizar o clima, beijou carinhosamente o canto da boca dela._

– _Você estava certo sobre Kiba...- Ela declarou sem graça, desviando o olhar para as mãos que batiam os indicadores. - Depois que você foi embora... Ele contou que me ama e... Me pediu em namoro... Mas eu recusei..._

_Com esforço Sasuke evitou emitir um comentário desagradável, contente pela Hyuuga recusar a proposta do Inuzuka._

– _Mesmo assim não deveria ter batido nele, não se pode resolver nada com violência. - Reclamou o que o fez bufar. - Bem... Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas e dizer que se... Quiser terminar comigo depois do que te disse... Eu entendo..._

_Ela entendia se decidisse terminar? Passara as últimas horas censurando seu descontrole e ciúmes, chegando ao cúmulo de pedir a ajuda do amigo cabeça oca e ela lhe oferecia uma alternativa para terminarem? Não estava louco, não dessa forma._

_Com um sorriso de canto, segurou o queixo delicado e o moveu de forma que seus olhos encontrassem os da Hyuuga. Ela parecia ter medo do que diria, até descer o olhar para seus lábios e reparar que sorria, então os olhos claros brilharam e ele desejou beija-la em vez de conversar._

– _Não quero terminar. - Declarou acariciando sua face._

_Foi com surpresa que após ver um enorme sorriso adornar a boca pequena e rósea, teve seus lábios selados ao dela rapidamente, embora não rápido o bastante para evitar que o desejo se alastrasse por seu corpo. Puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou._

_~*S2*~_

A emoção que aqueceu seu coração ao ouvi-la dizer que o amava e o orgulho que tivera ao prender o símbolo de seu clã e do seu amor na roupa dela, tornando-a uma Uchiha, uma parte de si.

"_- Confio em você e desejo... Ser sua pra sempre."._

Irritado jogou a folha para longe com violência ao lembrar a face vermelha, os lábios inchados e os olhos lagrimejantes e assustados de Hinata causados pela alergia, ficando frustrado ao observa-la balançar devagar até o chão.

Inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, angustiado com o eco do choro de Hinata que permanecia em seus ouvidos.

Saber que tomara a atitude certa não apagava de sua mente a expressão dela quando dissera que estava tudo acabado entre eles, que nunca a amara, ou dá sensação dolorosa ao sentir o corpo trêmulo junto ao seu, de causar o sofrimento da única pessoa que deixara entrar em sua vida e em seu coração após a morte de seus pais.

A desolação dela o machucara, porém não tanto quanto não poder consola-la.

**~*S2*~**

Hinata aceitou a carona que Itachi ofereceu e, quando foi deixada em frente ao portão de sua casa, se forçou a sorrir em agradecimento, embora seus olhos não conseguissem demonstrar a mesma alegria.

Com os ombros encurvados, entrou sentindo a cesta em suas mãos mais pesada do que quando saíra. Era irônico que planejara uma surpresa para Sasuke e acabara sendo surpreendida.

Foi até a cozinha, deixou a cesta sobre a mesa e, diante da vontade de cozinheira em saber o que acontecera, mentiu que não encontrara o namorado. Ela não acreditara, mas não insistiu.

Subiu as escadas que levavam aos quartos e, após entrar no seu, jogou-se sobre a cama.

- É verdade que foi na casa do Uchiha? - Neji quis saber entrando em seu quarto sem bater.

- Sim... – Sentou disposta a desabafar com o primo, mas Neji segurou seu braço com força e a levantou da cama.

- Não quero que volte a fazer isso. – Percebendo que a assustava, Neji a soltou e enfatizou com voz controlada. – Afaste-se dele. - Retirou o celular do bolso, mexeu nele e o estendeu para a prima. - Não queria ter de mostrar isso, como não mostrei para Hiashi-sama, mas você precisa perceber que esquecer o Uchiha é o melhor a se fazer.

Hinata assistiu ao vídeo em silêncio, os olhos aumentando conforme as cenas se desenrolavam.

- Onde... Quem te enviou?

- Não sei. Recebi poucos minutos antes de saber que você tinha sido levada para o hospital.

Agora compreendia a atitude de Sasuke. Ele queria protege-la.

- Preciso falar com Sasuke...

Tentou sair do quarto, mas Neji a segurou.

- Você está proibida de se encontrar com ele.

- Não pode fazer isso.

- Quando mostrar isso para Hiashi-sama, ele vai concordar comigo. - Retrucou. - Droga Hinata! Você quase morreu por causa desse...

- Chega Neji! – Gritou para evitar que concluísse a ofensa. - Não preciso de proteção. Nem a sua, nem a do Sasuke, nem a de ninguém.

- Hinata...

- Não quero ouvir. - Comunicou decidida. - Estou farta de todos me considerarem fraca e inútil, incapaz de decidir o que é melhor para mim por conta própria. Farta!

Empurrou o primo para fora do quarto, trancando a porta antes de cair sentada no piso.

Saske, que Hinata sequer percebera que entrara no quarto, subiu em seu colo para aconchegar o corpo peludo.

Afagou a pelugem negra, a raiva e o sofrimento diminuindo com o ato.

- Mostrarei que não preciso de proteção, juro que vou. - Prometeu com os olhos cobertos pelas lágrimas, não de tristeza, mas de determinação.

**~*S2*~**

Anoitecia quando Sasuke retornou ao seu bairro, mas não foi para casa, andou até a residência do melhor amigo e tocou a campainha, decidido a dar a Hinata uma nova chance de ser feliz. Precisava devolver a ela o sorriso iluminado que roubara.

Jiraya abriu a porta e disse que Naruto estava no quarto, dando passagem para o Uchiha entrar. Como de costume, entrou no quarto do Uzumaki sem se anunciar, encontrando-o deitado sobre a cama, cantando uma música melosa que tocava no aparelho de som. Sem cerimonia desligou o aparelho e observou Naruto sentar e encara-lo com espanto a principio e depois vergonha.

- Às vezes você parece uma garotinha. - Comentou puxando a cadeira da mesa do computador para sentar-se. - Ainda me pergunto o que Hinata viu em você.

- Hein?!

- Não tem importância, o que interessa é que quero que namorem.

As sobrancelhas de Naruto quase se juntaram, enquanto ele tentava, sem sucesso, processar e entender o que o amigo dizia.

- Embora seja cego, tapado e feio demais perto de mim...

- HEY! – Berrou encarando Sasuke com raiva, porém o amigo não se alterou.

- Você é um grande amigo, leal e perfeito para a Hina. - Sasuke completou desviando o olhar para a porta. - Vai fazê-la feliz.

- Cara, ficou maluco? A Hinata é sua namorada.

- Terminamos hoje cedo.

A boca de Naruto despencou com a novidade.

- Hã? O que aconteceu?

- Ainda pergunta? Ela quase morreu por minha culpa.

- Teme, não foi sua culpa...

- Claro que foi. Aquelas loucas fizeram isso por ciúmes. Por que acham que ficarei com uma delas se tirarem a Hinata do caminho.

- Sim... – Naruto concordou em um murmúrio, se corrigindo ao notar o desgosto na cara do Uchiha. - Deve ter outra solução.

- Não posso arriscar. Se tiver que me separar dela pra que fique segura, é exatamente isso que irei fazer.

Encarou Naruto com seriedade.

- Antes de aceitar ser minha namorada, Hinata era apaixonada por você. – Contou sem estranhar a surpresa do amigo. - Tenho certeza que se pedir ela aceitará namora-lo.

- Só que eu namoro a Sakura. – Naruto retrucou ainda sem acreditar no que ouvira.

Os punhos de Sasuke se fecharam ao questionar com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Pretende continuar com a Sakura depois do que aprontou com a Hinata?

- Pensei muito sobre isso. Não faz sentido ela contar o que planejara com a Ino, dizer que se arrependeu e depois fazer isso. Mesmo que não houvesse uma filmagem, suspeitaríamos dela. Além disso, naquele dia a Sakura ficou comigo o tempo todo, não havia como causar a alergia da Hinata sem que eu percebesse. – Comentou e, quando Sasuke se levantou irritado, completou. - Preciso conversar com a Sakura antes de decidir. Mas, de qualquer forma, não posso namorar a Hinata.

- Por quê?

- Porque você a ama. Namora-la seria o mesmo que trair a nossa amizade. - Argumentou.

- Não ligo se namorarem, tem a minha aprovação total. – Pronunciou com aflição.

Naruto encarou o amigo com pena, o que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha, cujo orgulho estava suficientemente ferido desde que assistira ao vídeo e percebera o mal que causara a Hyuuga.

- Certo! Faça o que quiser. Só digo uma coisa: Continuar com a Sakura é uma traição maior. – Sentenciou e, sem ligar para o chamado do amigo, partiu pisando fundo.

**~*S2*~**

Da janela de sua casa, Sakura observava o movimento da rua, especificamente a casa de seu namorado, ou ex. Ainda não sabia o que a esperava na segunda, além de uma diretora e uma mãe, ambas furiosas, prontas para tornar um dia pior que seu fim de semana.

Assim que contará aos pais o que acontecera no colégio e a decisão de Tsunade, sua mãe a colocara de castigo no quarto, sem tevê, sem computador, sem celular e, principalmente, sem visitas do namorado - ou ex - e de qualquer amigo. Incomunicável.

Não teria se incomodado se pelo menos pudesse fazer um telefonema, um só, mas nem isso, um direito básico de prisioneiros, sua mãe a deixara fazer. E nem era para Naruto como sua mãe concluirá. Queria conversar com Hinata, tentar amenizar a situação - se fosse possível - e reafirmar que não participara do plano que causara a alergia, que não seria capaz de tamanho absurdo, pelo menos não agora que se apaixonara pelo namorado, ou ex...

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver Sasuke sair apressado da casa do Uzumaki com expressão furiosa.

Não era um bom sinal.

**~*S2*~**

Sentada no longo sofá branco da sala, Karin assistia sozinha um filme de ficção científica, seu gênero preferido. Seus pais aproveitavam o final de semana para encontros românticos longe dos filhos. E seus irmãos saíram sem comunica-la, o que era estranho, não por Suigetsu que era um ignorante incapaz de se importar com alguém, mas por Juugo que era gentil e sempre a convidava para onde quer que fosse.

Ao ouvir o barulho de passos se aproximando e o som de vozes animadas, desviou a atenção da tela para o portal que separava a sala do salão de entrada. Suigetsu e Juugo vinham em sua direção juntamente com duas outras pessoas, um rapaz de cabelo prateado na altura dos ombros e uma garota de longo cabelo avermelhado. Ela segurava a mão de Suigetsu...

Levantou e encarou o grupo, em especial a ruiva, com altivez.

- Fizeram novas amizades?

Juugo ignorou a pergunta, incomodando Karin com o comportamento avesso ao normal.

- São colegas de classe do Juugo. – Suigetsu respondeu fazendo as apresentações. - Kaguya Kimimaro. – Apontou para o rapaz de olhos verdes e depois beijou a mão da garota... – E essa é Dokuson Tayuya.

- Nossos pais não gostam que pessoas estranhas entrem sem permissão.

- Eles têm a nossa. – Juugo resmungou entredentes com um olhar maligno, surpreendendo Karin que raramente o via naquele estado.

Kimimaro colocou a mão no ombro de Juugo, que fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e ao voltar a abri-los parecia mais calmo, embora Karin não tivesse certeza, pois o irmão lhe deu as costas e pediu para o colega acompanha-lo até seu quarto.

- Sui-kun, em que lugar fica o banheiro?

Karin voltou a sentar, observando de canto Suigetsu indicar todo meloso o local para a garota. Quando ficaram as sós não estranhou quando ele sentou ao seu lado, um braço caindo preguiçoso no encosto do sofá, a mão próxima ao seu rosto.

- Nova namoradinha? – Não resistiu em pergunta, censurando-se quando Suigetsu a encarou com um sorriso triunfante na boca larga.

- Com ciúmes? – Ele questionou acariciando a lateral de sua face.

- Nunca. – Negou desviando o olhar para as cenas que se desenrolavam no televisor. - Você não me interessa para nada.

- Não seja tão má. – Reclamou com um beicinho magoado. – Pelo menos comigo não precisa envenenar ninguém.

- Não sei do que fala. – Retrucou empurrando-o.

- Tem certeza? – Suigetsu perguntou envolvendo uma mecha do cabelo vermelho com os dedos, puxando aos poucos para forçar Karin a se aproximar. - Qualquer um que entrou no seu quarto nota que o vídeo que circulou no colégio foi gravado lá. Juugo percebeu e está furioso com você. Nosso irmãozinho, ao contrário de nós dois, tem princípios. – Concluiu beijando o pescoço dela.

- É uma coincidência. – Voltou a negar sem se afastar, gemendo quando ele deslizou a mão por sua coxa descoberta.

- Claro, e aquelas duas terem passado horas no seu quarto nos últimos meses também deve ser.

- Sim...

- Que putaria é essa?!

Suigetsu levantou, deixando Karin desnorteada com a interrupção dos carinhos, e caminhou até Tayuya, que revezava o olhar de um para o outro.

- Você disse que ela era sua irmã.

- É.

- Sou.

Os olhos castanhos da jovem estreitaram.

- Esqueçam. – Ela exclamou balançando as mãos no ar como se quisesse afastar algo. – Prefiro não entender. – Decidiu seguindo para a porta.

Após sair, batendo a porta com toda força que conseguiu, Tayuya parou para processar o que vira e ouvira.

**~*S2*~**

As batidas o irritavam, obrigando-o a colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, tentando abafar o som.

Do outro lado, cansado de bater e não receber nenhuma resposta, Itachi decidiu mudar de abordagem. Encostou o corpo na parede e comentou com voz alta suficiente para o irmão trancado ouvir:

- O encontro deve ter sido péssimo... Em contrapartida o lanche que a Hinata preparou estava ótimo. Embora, após beija-la, ele perdeu o sabor. Nada se compara aqueles lábios doces, não concorda irmãozinho?

Silêncio.

- Deprimida como estava não consegui uma reação apaixonada, mas, com um pouco de insistência e o meu charme, poderei acariciar aquele corpo delicado e tentador sem grandes problemas.

- Fique longe da Hinata! – Sasuke exigiu escancarando a porta.

Itachi sorria com deboche, fazendo o irmão compreender que mentira para conseguir alguma reação sua.

- Você nunca a tocou, não é?

- Deixe-me em paz. – Resmungou voltando ao quarto, porém não conseguiu evitar a entrada de Itachi.

- Tenho certeza que você nunca a tocou com intimidade, nunca transou com ela. Tinha que ver a cara da Hinata quando insinuava algo mais picante. Aquela menina não sabe esconder o que sente e muito menos o que é.

- Você insinuou coisas picantes pra minha namorada?

Não reparou que chamara Hinata de namorada, mas Itachi, sempre atento, notou e satisfeito tentou esclarecer seu comentário.

- Era um teste...

Irado, Sasuke agarrou a camisa do irmão e o empurrou contra a parede.

- TESTE? QUEM PENSA QUE É? É BOM NÃO TER TOCADO NELA... Do que está rindo?

- Da sua ceninha de ciúmes. Do que mais seria?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Pode negar, mas quando o assunto é a Hinata, você se torna ciumento e possessivo. Chega a ser engraçado quando tenta disfarçar e não consegue. Porque não admiti de uma vez que a ama e pede perdão? Ela merece ser amada. É uma garota sincera, bem humorada, delicada e fiel, não caiu nos meus encantos por mais que me esforçasse. Se ela fosse mais velha arriscaria minha vida desregrada para namora-la.

- ELA É MINHA, ENTENDEU? – Esbravejou sem notar que sua atitude não coincidia com o que dissera para Hinata de manhã.

Itachi encarou Sasuke com satisfação. Seu irmãozinho era facilmente manipulável quando tinha raiva.

- Ah, entendi, mas... Você entendeu?

Sem esperar uma resposta Itachi saiu. Sasuke precisava ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Sasuke retirou do bolso a foto dele com Hinata.

- O que tem pra entender? - Murmurou com os olhos fixos na fotografia, deslizando o polegar sobre a face dela registrada na pequena foto. – Não posso ficar com você.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Nem precisam dizer que atrasei tudo, sei, sinto muito e continuo com planos de finalizar essa fic nesse ano, tenho férias em outubro, mês maravilhoso, o que garantirá isso. A Lei de Murphy não vencerá a minha determinação. ò.ó **

**Ah, antes que me matem, a parte SuiKarin é culpa do Nyah, fiquei estressada com os problemas no site e imaginei essa cena, sei lá por qual motivo, gostei e escrevi. Às vezes sinto que os personagens criam vida só pra reivindicar seu espaço na história, rs. **

**Ni, sua fofa, caso não descobriu, coloquei a parte das memórias do Sasuke por sua causa, tudo bem que são fatos que coloquei antes, mas alterei para o ponto de vista do Sasuke, rs. Embora não seja o que queria, um hentai, espero que goste. :)**

**Respostas que não consegui enviar por MP**

**Daniele **– Continuarei. ^^

**Aglaubia **- Bi-chan fico feliz que gostou do capítulo anterior e espero que a espera tenha valido a pena de novo, embora os capítulos tenham começado a ficar tensos. A Karin nessa fic está terrível, passou a perna em todas do fã clube, rs, enganou todo mundo, mas ainda vai ter o que merece, aguarde que tem muito mais além dos spoilers que te dei. xD Realmente, o Sasuke tomou uma decisão extrema, mas, nessa fic pelo menos, é um fofo até quando faz bobagem, rs. Graças aos seu conselhos adiantei a determinação que queria colocar na Hinata só no próximo capítulo, ela está pronta pra batalha e não vai desistir fácil do Sasuke só porque as pessoas decidiram que é fraca. E a Ino e a Sakura estão dispostas a tudo para provar a inocência delas e reconquistar seus amores. Mulheres destemidas, adoro. *-*

**Luana Uchiha** - (Comentário em Cansada, cap. 4) Que bom que gostou. Sasuke tem seus momentos românticos. ^-^

**Obrigada aos que enviaram review, MP ou recado pelo facebook. As críticas, sugestões e elogios de vocês são meus alimentos preferidos, me mantem firme e forte em minha meta de concluir essa fic nesse ano.**

**Big bjs, Moon**


End file.
